


Там, на неведомых дорожках...

by Echo_of_the_Sun



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Mutants, Crossover, Destruction and Romance, Few corpses, I do not know why I wrote it at all. Just could not stop!, John in captain mode, John is far from an idiot, M/M, Mutants, Select color - choose the finale, Several endings!, sweet-cute still not bitten by the time sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_of_the_Sun/pseuds/Echo_of_the_Sun
Summary: Сталкеры — по большей части сумасшедшие. Сталкерами становятся те, кого никто не ждёт дома, кому нечего терять. По сути, смертники. Пушечное мясо. Джону Уотсону терять было нечего.Послав сестре открытку, он собрал рюкзак, продал квартиру и вещи и уехал, оставив после себя только голые стены. Уехал к морю. Уехал туда, где воздух со вкусом чёрного влажного пепла — ядовитой пыли, оставшейся после взрыва атомной электростанции Селлафилд.





	1. Разыскивается живым или мёртвым

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/1/2/1112338/82001334.jpg  
> автор - Анна Провидение.

Сталкеры — по большей части сумасшедшие. 

Сталкерами становятся те, кого никто не ждёт дома, кому нечего терять. По сути, смертники. Пушечное мясо.

Джону Уотсону терять было нечего. 

Так же, как многих теперешних его «коллег», мужчину никто не ждал дома.

Так же, как и многие тут, он хотел умереть.

Бывший солдат, поймавший пулю и сосланный в серый, испуганный недавней катастрофой Лондон, мирная жизнь на гражданке, выздоровление и всё такое.

Джон не хотел умирать в пустой квартире. Джон не хотел сам же нажимать на курок пистолета, дуло которого глубоко засунуто в рот — весьма распространённая причина смерти солдат, покинувших службу в принудительном порядке. Самоубийство.

В посещении психолога, предписанного командованием, не было необходимости, Джон и так знал, что ему делать. Тихий и бездушный Лондон не для него.

Поэтому, год назад послав сестре открытку, он собрал рюкзак, продал квартиру и вещи и уехал, оставив после себя только голые стены. Уехал к морю. Уехал туда, где воздух со вкусом чёрного влажного пепла — ядовитой пыли, оставшейся после взрыва атомной электростанции Селлафилд. 

Ближайший к ней пункт остановки — Ланкастер, проезд на территорию которого запрещён: выставлены военные блокпосты. Но способ пробраться на охраняемый объект всегда есть.

Джон ехал окольными путями в прокуренной кабине посеревшего грузовичка до маленького городка Улверстон.

Окрестности станции — несколько ближайших городов и обширная лесопарковая зона — оказались поражены радиоактивными элементами, накрывшими данную территорию недопустимым уровнем ионизирующего излучения, сделав эти земли Зоной Отчуждения. Людей в местах заражения осталось немного, но человеческая алчность успешно боролась с инстинктом самосохранения. Тут властвовали мародёры, сбившиеся в группировки и растаскивавшие брошенное государством имущество. Тут были учёные, искатели приключений и просто глупцы... Правда, их количество постоянно сокращали подвергшиеся мутации жители города и местная фауна. 

Джон шумно выдохнул и поправил на лице повязку так, чтобы она закрывала рот и нос. До стоянки оставалось километров пять, а солнце почти село.

Откуда-то слева послышался дикий вопль, а потом — стрельба. 

Джон продолжил свой путь.

Мелкие мародёры, решившие ночью опередить своих собратьев, безуспешно пытались отбиться от своры слепых псов.

*~*~*~*~* 

Становясь сталкером, ты теряешь своё имя. Ты теряешь прошлое и планы на будущее. 

Будущее сталкера — это завтрашний день. Если он доживает до него.

Несмотря на это негласное правило, Джон не спешил расстаться со своим именем, даже учитывая короткую запись в опознавательном документе, сделанную дрожащей рукой пьянчуги в пункте въезда в Зону — в маленьком, но, пожалуй, самом населённом городке под названием Левенс. Три тысячи жителей, восемьдесят три процента которых — военные. Остальные — торговцы и придурки, считающие, что опасности Зоны — сказки.

Пёс — вот позывной, который раздавался из коммуникатора Джона. Имя, данное ему при рождении, после получения документа он слышал редко.

В общем лагере, где мог найти прибежище на ночь любой сталкер, сегодня было необычайно людно. Многие вернулись к окраинам Зоны на неопределённый срок — местные группировки не поделили старый опустевший трамвайный вокзал. Доставалось и проходящим мимо к своим тайникам вольным стрелкам.

Так что той ночью лагерь — можно сказать, небольшой посёлок на окраине города — разбитый во дворе покосившегося деревянного дома, наполнился обычными звуками: мужчины нестройными голосами распевали похабные песни, перебирали гитарные струны и громко смеялись.

Около тёмного проёма лестницы, ведущей в погреб, где за крепкой железной решёткой расположился магазинчик, снабжавший охотников за аномалиями всякими мелочами, стоял, прислонившись к косяку, улыбчивый водитель старого грузовичка.

— Эй, Пёсик, тебе посылка.

Джон хмыкнул, но не стал заострять внимание на обращении. Водитель грузовичка, чей позывной никому не был известен, частенько позволял себе бросаться ласкательными прозвищами. Говорил, так веселее. А так как, кроме него, некому было доставлять провизию и почту в лагеря вдоль границы, то ему многое прощалось.

— Меняю на свеженький маяк.

Маяк, конечно, не был новым — весь потрескавшийся, облезший и в царапинах. Зато он работал и был найден Джоном всего два дня назад на брошенной барже.

Водитель улыбнулся и, отбросив сигарету, взял протянутый предмет. Повертел в руках, осмотрел со всех сторон в свете качавшейся керосиновой лампы, щёлкнул переключателем, проверяя работоспособность, хмыкнул, кивнул и вытащил из поясной сумки пузатый конверт. Края его местами полопались, а бумажная обёртка нисколько не скрывала содержимое. На самом конверте красовался текст. Но своего позывного Джон не увидел.

Простой крик в Зону — любой свободный сталкер, желающий обзавестись деньжатами, мог взяться за работу.

Но посеревший от влаги конверт оказался именно у него в руках.

Джон взглянул на Водителя, вопросительно приподняв брови. Видимо, это было достаточно выразительно.

— Чего смотришь? Открывай. Человечек с большой земли друга своего ищет. Что ты, Пёсик, одного двуногого в Зоне не найдёшь? — Спорить было бессмысленно. С Водителем никто никогда не спорил — меньше мозг свой засоришь.

Джон легко вскрыл конверт — промокшая бумага, казалось, готова была порваться от одного дуновения ветра.

Почерк внутри был ровным — писал уверенный в себе человек. Но характер вложенной записки и текста на внешней стороне конверта отличались, значит, отправитель и заказчик — разные люди. Но чёрт с ними, проблема была в другом.

Джон тяжело вздохнул.

Да, оплата по факту, даже за пределами Зоны, считалась неприлично огромной. Плюс небольшой арсенал из огнестрельного оружия и патронов. Хорошее оружие в Зоне было редкостью. А такое — Джон изучил список — могло по цене и ценности конкурировать с редкими артефактами. Набор медикаментов. Армейский паек, которого хватило бы на целое подразделение.

Но вот предположительный район поисков — центральные участки Зоны. Глубокий рейд.

Мало кто из сталкеров решался туда заходить — далеко, торговцев там практически нет, останешься без еды и патронов — вероятность не вернуться и вовсе практически стопроцентная.

Но, с другой стороны... Став сталкером, ты сам решаешь для себя, что готов на смерть.

Джон мысленно перебрал немалый список просьб и договорённостей с местными — мелкие заказы по добыче редких и не очень материалов, два заказа по зачистке территории: автовокзал и свалка. Оставалось только отчитаться и получить оплату. И в этот раз брать припасы, а не помятые и посеревшие купюры.

Джон поднял взгляд на Водителя, все ещё ожидавшего ответа, и кивнул, получив взамен довольную ухмылку на морщинистом небритом лице.

Джон снова вдохнул сухой воздух — приближалась гроза.

В верхнем правом углу чернела надпись, покрытая подсохшим слоем грязи и едва различимая в тусклом свете лампы:

Разыскивается живым или мёртвым.  
Шерлок Холмс. 

*~*~*~*~*

Рюкзак непривычной тяжестью давил на плечи. В обычной ситуации Джон покидал лагерь налегке, беря с собой только необходимое: пару буханок хлеба — кто на территории Зоны умудряется втайне печь хлеб, не знают даже ветераны; четыре аптечки, как минимум три из которых будут отданы невезучим, попавшим в беду собратьям; патроны. К чёрту еду и лекарства, если что, но отсутствие патронов недопустимо. Оружие можно снять с любого трупа, благо Зона изобилует ими.

Джон часто выходил в путь ночью, чувствуя спиной изумлённые взгляды и шепотки. Никто из сталкеров не покидает лагерь в тёмное время суток.

Но сегодня планы изменились. За день потребуется преодолеть большое расстояние: от границы Зоны до мусорной свалки. Ему нужно хорошенько отдохнуть.

Поэтому, подготовив всё необходимое, Джон вышел за покосившийся забор, что окружал лагерь сталкеров, как только посветлел край неба. 

Патрульный, дежуривший у места, где некогда красовались расписные ворота, приветствовал Джона кивком и поймал бутылку энергетика довольно сомнительного качества и годности. В ответ Джон получил потёртый, но целый респиратор.

Обмен — то, что помогало выживать в Зоне. В ход шло всё — от еды и лекарств до информации и секса. На территории Зоны предрассудки относительно ориентации сгорали так же, как и тела в аномалии «Жарка». 

Передвижение по дороге удобно, но связано с риском. Ты становишься отличной мишенью для любого стрелка и для многочисленных монстряков, что шарахаются в округе. В свою очередь, среди сухой зелени ты не сможешь избежать внимания монстряков, но вероятность попасть под вражескую пулю значительно уменьшится.

Шорох и лай, десятки лап по траве — свора слепых псов пробежала вдоль обочины вслед за белым кобелём. Череда выстрелов. Передатчик поймал разговор группы сталкеров в туннеле под мостом. Судя по количеству голосов, вооружённых мужчин достаточно, чтобы отбить нападение своры. Джон двинулся дальше, поняв, что помощь им не требуется.

В принципе, запрета на неоказание помощи не существует. Ты всегда можешь просто не обращать внимания на позывные. Но об этом вскоре узнают все. И когда ты окажешься в подобной ситуации, совсем один и без патронов — а такое рано или поздно случается с каждым — помощь не придёт. Вольные сталкеры и бойцы из местных группировок, едва услышав твой голос, просто выкрутят громкость приёмников до минимума и продолжат свой путь, оставив тебя умирать.

Джон сам был свидетелем подобного. Он как раз находился в одном из укреплённых лагерей группировки «Долг» — зашивал ногу совсем молодому парнишке — когда по своему приёмнику услышал пропитанный ужасом голос. Громкость он не выключал — руки удерживали вместе рваные края раны. Пришлось слушать, как кабаны разрывали человеческое тело на части. Как выяснилось позже, это некий Пустой Томас — кличка данная бойцами Долга — находился в трёх километрах от патруля у стоянки, когда на них напали. Он мог помочь, но не стал.

В Зоне такое не прощается. Совершенно одному там не выжить.

Прокуренный голос из приёмника привлёк внимание Джона:

— Застрял около медпункта. Ранен.

Джон глянул на датчик — несколько относительно безвредных аномалий поблизости. Медицинская часть — одноэтажное кирпичное здание — практически на его пути, лишние шесть километров на восток. Он не мог не помочь, тем более, голос принадлежал одному из недавних знакомых.

Позывной — Лис. Его жена и дочка сняли маленький домик неподалёку, в городке Хейверигг, собираясь провести всё лето на берегу моря. Тогда катастрофа далёкого Чернобыля повторилась в Европе. Похоронены они были тут же — самим Лисом, решившим больше не оставлять погибшую супругу и ребёнка, которые из-за службы в полиции почти не видели его.

Джон хорошо запомнил их знакомство два месяца назад — аномалия «Машина времени». Её воистину можно назвать чудом: в локальном объёме радиусом в несколько метров многократно замедляется время. Она не наносит физических повреждений, но, попав в неё, можно потратить уйму времени на возвращение в реальный мир. Зато, ловко заманив в неё противников, можно расслабиться и дать волю воображению.

Оба — и Лис, и Джон — попали в неё, соблазнившись весьма ценным артефактом, попавшим туда, по-видимому, с помощью погибшего наёмника, чей труп валялся в небольшом отдалении от центра аномалии. Позже они встретились ещё раз — под железнодорожным мостом, где банда наёмников отлавливала одиноких сталкеров. А потом ещё раз, но уже в безопасности бара, за бутылкой пива. 

Джон снял со спины винтовку, убрал пистолет в самодельную кобуру и быстро двинулся в сторону пункта. Для любого, кто никогда не был в Зоне, казалось смешным, что солдат просит о медицинской помощи, находясь рядом со зданием медпункта. Но Джон, как и любой сталкер, знал, что из таких пунктов прут всё, что можно унести. Ни лекарств, ни еды не было там уже около года.

Вой слепых псов слева. Среди сухой травы грязно-коричневую шерсть почти незаметно. Джон привычным жестом вскинул винтовку. Видеть мир через оружейный прицел... Гражданским этого не понять.

Лис обнаружился на первом этаже, в дальней комнате около стола, рядом с которым валялись посеревшие от пыли и влаги медицинские записи. Комната пропахла мокрой шерстью и порохом.  
Увидев вооружённого человека, сталкер напрягся, но немедленно опустил винтовку, когда Джон снял закрывавший рот и нос шарф.

— Мне чертовски повезло, что именно ты оказался поблизости.

Лис никогда не называл Джона зарегистрированной кличкой. Он либо избегал подобного обращения (если они были не одни), либо использовал его настоящее имя.

И Джон ни разу его не поправил. 

Грегори Лестрейд, бывший полицейский, потерявший жену и дочь, был хорошим парнем и напарником, заслуживавшим доверия. И Джон совсем не был против иметь этого человека в друзьях. 

— Хреновый день, Грег? — Джон опустился на колени перед другом и аккуратно подвернул штанину. Рана рваная, но царапины не были похожи на следы зубов.

Джон вопросительно приподнял брови, на что Лис хмыкнул:

— Там дальше овраг, доски размокли и сломались. А внизу колючая проволока и битое стекло. Долговцы постарались, я полагаю, — Джон понимающе кивнул.

Группировка «Долг» очень напоминает армейскую службу. Они редко получают посылки с большой земли, но если получают, то большими партиями и в основном от своих собратьев из районов Чернобыля.

Каждый долговец считает своей главной целью защиту мира от воздействия Зоны. Большинство операций группировки связаны с истреблением монстров, поэтому рейды «Долга» нередко избавляют рядовых сталкеров от многих насущных проблем. Но вот такие методы, вроде ловушек без оповещения, часто становились неприятным сюрпризом. В ночной темноте их почти не видно. Джон сам несколько раз нарывался, так что никогда не стал бы винить какого-либо сталкера в невнимательности.

Ловкими пальцами Джон быстро продел извивающуюся нить в ушко иглы. Во время службы он числился медиком и большую часть времени должен был находиться на значительном расстоянии от основных боевых действий. В реальности всё вышло наоборот.

За всё время службы он держал оружие в руках чаще, чем медицинские инструменты. Зато в районах Зоны знания врача приветствовались на любой стоянке, так что, если ты - бывший врач и помогаешь попавшим в беду, ты никогда не останешься один в Зоне.

Грег зашипел, закусил губу и покрепче ухватился испачканными пальцами за край стола.

Зашивать по живому без обезболивающего считается проявлением жестокости. В любой клинике цивилизованного мира врача, допустившего такое, оштрафовали бы, сделали выговор и запись в личное дело и, скорее всего, уволили бы, чтобы избежать повторения подобного и суда.

В Зоне законы цивилизованного мира искажаются, меняясь до неузнаваемости. Приоритеты людей меняются. 

В большинстве случаев единственное обезболивающее, доступное на территории Зоны — алкоголь. В самом крайнем случае спасением от боли становится обморок — обычно следствие удара по голове — но при этом есть вероятность нанести более серьёзные повреждения.

Так что, если ранение не очень обширное, Джон предпочитал зашивать человека без дополнительного воздействия. Поэтому Грег и сжимал пальцами край исцарапанной столешницы, стараясь не напрягать мышцы ног и не дёргаться.

Впрочем, Джон не ставил себе цели мучить друга и зашил всё быстро и аккуратно. Потом он затянул нить достаточно для того, чтобы остановить кровь и распороть шов по прибытии в безопасный лагерь, а потом уже более тщательно очистить рану и зашить снова.

Вдали раздалось приглушенное шипение, за которым последовал визг. Грег тихо прокомментировал:

— Неподалёку разрушенный гараж. Там всё в ржавых волосах, — Джон кивнул.

Дикий мутировавший лишайник, получивший такое странное прозвище от местных сталкеров, облюбовал металлические детали заброшенного здания и часто подстерегал в ночи неаккуратных путников.

Химические ожоги, которые появлялись при контакте с этим растительным мутантом, адски болели и оставляли чудовищные пятна. При условии, конечно, что жертва, ослеплённая болью, смогла убраться подальше от лишайника. В противном случае она крутилась, пытаясь отодрать длинные лианы от своей кожи, в результате чего получала ещё больше ожогов. Тесные отношения с лишайником всегда заканчивались смертью.

Но вот визг кабана действительно обеспокоил Джона, и он помог Грегу подняться. Кабаны редко разгуливают поодиночке, держась группами от трёх до десяти особей. До ближайшего блокпоста не меньше часа пути. С раненым спутником даже при свете дня времени уйдёт намного больше.

Джон выдохнул, достал запасную обойму и найденный обрез — для кабанов то, что нужно. Грег кивнул, пополнив свою обойму.

Оба сталкера понимали, что лучше поторопиться.

*~*~*~*~*

Врачей в Зоне немного. Настоящих врачей, закончивших университет и получивших диплом. В бытность студентом Джон сам бы не подумал, что хорошо оплачиваемой работе в частной клинике он предпочтёт копеечную временную подработку в лагерях сталкеров.

И оплата редко когда была деньгами.

Поэтому Грег был прижат к жёсткому матрасу притащенной откуда-то койки. Он тихо стонал, но больше сопел в сложенное втрое старое одеяло, заменявшее подушку. Джон был бы не против занять нижнюю позицию, но Лис настоял, аргументируя это предстоящим дальним путешествием. А после члена в заднице особо не побегаешь.

Разумеется, Джон не стал возражать.

Лис был тесный, несмотря на почти полностью выжатые внутрь остатки растительного масла. Он дрожал и не пытался подмахивать сильным толчкам, отдав управление происходящим в руки Джона.

В принципе, необходимости в благодарности не было. По местным меркам они были друзьями, и уж такую малость, как оказание первой медицинской помощи и доставку в безопасное место, можно было счесть простой дружеской поддержкой. Какие счёты между своими? Да и свежая рана, только что распоротая, обработанная и зашитая снова, пускай и с поддержкой двух стопок какого-то алкогольного напитка неизвестного происхождения, вряд ли могла стать причиной возбуждения.

На крайний случай можно было обойтись простенькой работой ртом. Но раз уж выпала такая возможность... Почему бы и нет?

Дверь в комнату была открыта и слабо скрипела на ветру. Но «случайно» проходящих мимо не наблюдалось. Вряд ли происходящее между двумя сталкерами, часа три как пролезшими в щель между тяжёлыми воротами брошенного полицейского поста, было для кого-то секретом. Но это никого не касалось и являлось, в общем-то, вполне логичным завершением их путешествия.

Грег шумно выдохнул, застонал низко, глухо и завалился на бок. Джон осторожно повернул его так, чтобы вес не давил на раненную ногу. Сперма маленькой лужицей скопилась в небольшой вмятине матраса. 

Джон сел на край и вытер с лица горячие струйки пота. Окружающий мир понемногу начал восстанавливаться вокруг него. С улицы как-то неожиданно пахнуло подпаленными сосисками, раздался тяжёлый бас под гитару, мерный стук топора... С севера налетел прохладный ветер, принеся с собой запах жжёной травы и нагретого металла.

Джон вздохнул.

— Кого ты ищешь? — хриплый шёпот Грега за спиной было едва слышно.

— Шерлока Холмса.

Койка печально заскрипела проржавевшими пружинами, стоило Джону подняться. Он потянулся, чувствуя приятное покалывание в мышцах. Грег на кровати пошевелился, развернул рулет из одеяла, вытер лужу, свернул одеяло и лёг на живот.

Несколько минут молчания.

— Имя вроде знакомое. Я слышал, Шулер подрался с кем-то похожим. В баре долго сидел, разговаривал с каким-то мужиком, а потом внезапно в драку полез.

Джон натянул через голову майку, пригладил влажные волосы.

— Откуда знаешь?

— В лагере на границе Волк рассказывал, он только вернулся со своей группой.

Пускаться в обратный путь не имело смысла. До Бара далеко, и придётся сделать приличный крюк с намеченного пути через старую свалку. Не очень хорошо: много монстряков, бандитов и наёмников.

Грег выгнулся и почесал покрытую пожелтевшими синяками поясницу.

— Шулер — не знаю, где. Но это может быть и не тот, кого ты ищешь.

Джон кивнул. Ясное дело, из бара тот уже свалил. Долго там никто не задерживается — работы всегда хватает.

— Он не долговец случайно?

— Неа. 

— Жаль. Был бы одним из них, проще было бы найти — только обратись к любому из группировки. А одиночку можно неделями по кустам искать и найти одни кости.

— Спасибо, — Джон накинул на плечи тяжёлую куртку. Грубая ткань неприятно проехалась по мокрой коже и прилипла к телу.

Выходя в коридор, он не ожидал услышать что-нибудь на прощание.


	2. И имя мне...

Пять часов пешего ходу и короткий привал минут на двадцать, чтобы перекусить и спрятать теплую куртку в рюкзак.

Если визуально оценивать территорию Зоны, то никогда на ум не придет, что сейчас самый разгар лета. Местами опавшая листва, жухлая трава разнообразных оттенков: от грязно-зеленого до темно-серого. 

В поле резвились две псевдособаки, издавая рычащие повизгивания вперемешку с хрюканьем.

Как и многие, Джон сомневался, что эти опасные твари имеют хоть какое-то отношение к своим предполагаемым родоначальникам — волкам. Сам Джон видел в них дикий гибрид крысы и бульдога.

Сталкер свернул с дороги, скрываясь от глаз хищников, под ногами сразу же захрустела трава, но судя по издаваемым повизгиваниям, псы либо не услышали посторонний шум, либо попросту не стали обращать на него внимание.  
Лето — твари раздобрели.

И не только они.

Многие вольные охотники частенько оставались в лагерях неделями, делясь услышанными где-то шутками, песнями и историями. Поднимали новичкам настроение, помогали раненым собратьям. А могли бы шерстить по территориям в поисках артефактов...  
На Джона лето тоже наложило свои лапы: в зимнюю пору пристрелил бы тварей. Псевдособаки не отличаются маневренностью, и подстрелить такую не составит труда даже малоопытному стрелку.

Но сейчас настроение было слишком приподнятое, возможно всему виной не время года, а недавний секс.

На бедре потрескивал приёмник, честно пытаясь отыскать сигнал. Но бесполезно, на этом участке дороги, кроме помех, ничего не поймаешь ещё где-то километр. А всё из-за конфликта военных и наёмников за большую территорию супермаркета, идеально подходящую для хорошо защищенного лагеря. Еще сильнее желание владеть этим местом подогревали умирающие на огромной стоянке от воздействия окружающей среды брошенные автомобили разных марок - много металла, которому всегда найдется применение в укреплениях, а рабочий мотор - пожалуй, самый ценный приз в этой ситуации - обеспечит свет и связь.  
Четыре машины, правда, всегда бережно накрыты брезентом с символикой военных, и возможно были в рабочем состоянии.

— Эй, помогите.

Джон замер, рефлекторно пригнувшись. Рука метнулась к обрезу, висящему на свободной петле рюкзака.

Звук повторился. Голос молодой, прерываемый кашлем и хрипами.

В нескольких метрах, скрытый высоким высохшим кустарником, истекал кровью боец группировки Долга.

Серо-зеленый комбинезон разорван на груди и ногах. Широкая рваная полоса на шее, кровь толстой струей выталкивалась на землю истерично бьющимся сердцем. Прижатая к ране перчатка промокла и не могла остановить кровь.

Боец ослабел, удивительно, что он мог произнести хоть слово.

Джон опустился рядом с ним на колени — под ногами захлюпало почти черное вязкое пятно.

Осмотрел шею, так как сейчас именно она вызывала большое беспокойство. 

Поморщился. 

Чтобы зашить эту рану, ниток, оставшихся в рюкзаке, не хватит. Инструменты есть, но еще одни руки не помешали бы.  
Черт, казалось, можно было бы привыкнуть, но Джон по-прежнему тяжело переносил такое — стоять у раненого и не иметь возможности помочь.

Единственное, что он мог сделать, так это оставаться рядом. Не позволить солдату умереть в одиночестве. 

Иногда этого бывает достаточно, чтобы облегчить страдания.

Долговец сжал руку Джона, крепко-крепко, понимая, видимо, что безнадежен.

Из бокового кармана штанов торчала антенна рации.

— Как тебя зовут? 

Джону пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать ответ.

Мужчина умирал, сжимая его ладонь и не отрывая покрасневших глаз от его лица почти четыре минуты. 

Когда хватка ослабла и рука соскользнула на траву, Джон закрыл долговцу глаза, прочитав короткую молитву на ломаном арабском. Единственная, которую он знал — во времена службы раненые противники, умирающие на песке от потери крови часто шептали ее, глядя на небо. 

Джон слышал ее достаточно, чтобы запомнить на всю жизнь.

Он снял с тела бойца рацию и пошел вперед.

Шагов семь, и обнаружилось еще четыре трупа. Та же форма, та же группировка. Чуть дальше еще двое. Разорваны на части.  
Позвать на помощь долговцы не могли из-за отсутствия связи. И оказались в ловушке.

Джон шагал вперед, неустанно крутя рычажок рации. Тишина или помехи.

Тридцать семь минут пешим ходом, прежде чем через динамик послышался человеческий голос.

— Назовись, — потребовал строгий голос, по-видимому, командира долговской заставы.

— Вольный. Пес.

— Где рацию спер?

— Ваш боец Роланд Север скончался около получаса назад от полученных ранений. Помочь не смог, слишком серьезные повреждения и большая потеря крови. 

Голос в рации молчал, и Джон продолжил. 

— Неподалеку еще шесть трупов, тоже из ваших.

— Где они?

— На северной дороге от авиационных амбаров. 

Вопросов больше не последовало. 

Джон запихнул рацию в боковой карман рюкзака и продолжил путь.

Иногда мелькали мысли о семье. Он скучал по сестрёнке, что в далёком детстве втихомолку объедалась зубной пастой и часто просила его стащить со стола сладкую плюшку. Скучал по маме, от которой по утрам пахло апельсинами. По отцу, вечерами в гараже разбиравшему и собиравшему снова охотничье ружьё, ни разу с момента рождения Джона так и покинувшего тяжелый сейф.  
В череде воспоминаний мелькнула Дженнифер — светленькая, с красными от смущения щеками медсестра из организации "Врачи без границ". Многонациональная группа независимых врачей-добровольцев, оказывающая помощь населению, пострадавшему во время боевых действий.

На последнем курсе Джон задумывался присоединиться к ним, но выбрал добровольную службу родине. А ведь мог бы оказаться в одной машине с милой Дженнифер. И бесконечно нежный секс в походной душевой мог бы повторяться при каждой стоянке.  
Но мечты — это мечты, в реальности машину Дженнифер и ее группы подорвали на мине вместе с двумя грузовиками военных. Двадцать семь трупов.

С дерева на Джона смотрел стеклянный глаз камеры, слепленной из рабочих деталей брошенной техники. Провода тщательно спрятаны в изрезанную ножом кору. Если не знать, заметить устройство слежения почти невозможно.  
Джон вытащил рацию из рюкзака и пару раз махнул ею перед лицом.

Камера дернулась едва заметно. 

Рация зашумела, выпуская из динамика встревоженный молодой голос. 

— На стоянке наших зажали, помоги, вольный.

Ближайший лагерь долговцев был в двенадцати километрах. 

Джон в уме пересчитал запас. Поможешь Долгу — они запомнят и возместят.

Сталкер привычно и быстро нащупал за спиной винтовку, выкупленную у торговца с баржи в середине прошлого месяца за бешеные деньги. Но эта малышка того стоила. В хорошем состоянии, почти не поцарапанная в бою, чистая, аккуратная.  
Загляденье. В некоторой степени Джон даже гордился ею.

При приближении к стоянке рация ожила. Правда, в основном матом.

Группу из двух долговцев и трёх одиночек-наемников зажали мародеры, позарившиеся на вертолет. Старый, без топлива и лопастей. Но их интересовали внутренности кабины. Техника, схемы. Торговцы в убежищах разбирали их за большие деньги.  
Наемники и Долг решили плюнуть на возможные разногласия и дать отпор. И пока довольно успешно отражали атаку.  
— У них там снайпер больно шустрый, никак достать не можем, — прорычал сквозь рваный клетчатый шарф некий Э. Лейборн, по крайней мере, так гласила нашивка на груди.

Джон кивнул и, перешагнув через покосившийся шлагбаум, двинулся вдоль высокого забора.

Стоянка конфиската являлась весьма ценным ресурсом.

От автобусов отдирались металлические листы и использовались как части барьера, ловушек. Разрезались — и вот вам готовая начинка для мины и гранат.

Двигатели — те, что еще можно было спасти — ремонтировались и воскрешали автомобили. Или же доставлялись в убежища для обогрева подземных бункеров.

Со стороны сторожевого поста раздалась серия выстрелов.

Джон пинком отбил висевшую на одной петле дверцу посеревшего от пыли, с проткнутыми колесами Вольво.  
Крыша проломилась под весом упавшего дерева, ветви которого теперь занимали заднее сиденье.

С оружием и рюкзаком быстро перелезть через два сиденья невозможно. Джон поморщился, ударившись коленом об рычаг переключения скоростей.

Дальше — вдоль стоящих в неровном ряду минивэнов со вскрытыми капотами. 

В дальнем углу забор вскрыт, теперь там зияла огромная дыра, перебраться через которую не составило труда.  
Снайперов у бандитов оказалось два. Молодчики заняли вышку, расположенную за пределами стоянки. Прожектор с разбитым стеклом давно уже не работал — провода прогрызли крысы.

Вольного сталкера, решившего принять участие в схватке, нападающие не заметили — все их внимание было уделено капитану группы долговцев, довольно прицельно бросающему гранаты.

Джон нахмурился, прикидывая расстояние, и с сожалением вернул обрез на крепление рюкзака.

В руки легла самодельная винтовка, выигранная в карты месяц назад.

Местами с отколами металла, исцарапанная, с вмятинами. Патрон с трудом пропихивался в патронник.

Джон был хорошим стрелком, но не первоклассным. Снайперскую винтовку первый раз взял в руки уже тут, переступив границу Зоны. Тренировка на слепых псах, в обилии бродящих по зеленой территории, занимала приличное количество свободного времени.

Но стрелки на башне стояли рядом и почти не двигались, так что первая пуля нашла свою цель без проблем.  
Криков мужчины не было слышно, он качнулся в сторону, перевалился через ограждение и рухнул вниз, в густую траву.  
Его напарник засуетился и перестал обстреливать наемников, переключившись на поиски Джона.

В тени лопастей вертолета рассмотреть что либо с первого раза...

В общем, он дал Джону полминуты форы для прицела.

Пуля вошла в левое плечо, вторая — в грудь. 

Джон ловко вставил еще один патрон, прицелился, но мишень не поднялась.

Неожиданный выстрел пришелся на несколько сантиметров левее от того места, где была голова Джона, и он был безумно благодарен порыву ветра.

Торопливый стрелок вышел из-за некогда черного джипа, стреляя из модернизированного пистолета-пулемета. Двигался он вдоль вертолета, даже не особенно целясь.

Сталкер в несколько быстрых шагов добрался до автобуса и замер на самом углу. 

Тяжелые ботинки шуршали по сухой траве.

Удар прикладом пришелся бандиту в незащищенное лицо, из носа потекла кровь.

Второй удар — в горло.

Когда бандит упал на колени, Джон ударил его еще несколько раз. 

Без метких снайперов бандиты сдались быстро. О своих погибших они не беспокоились — бросили между конфискованным транспортом.

Вслед им полетели нелицеприятные оскорбления.

Джон вытер приклад о куртку бандита.

Рация противно заскрипела.

— Эй, вольный, греби сюда.

Когда Джон вышел на свободный от машин проход, наемники и долговцы потрошили поясные сумки убитых.  
Несколько бутылок коньячной настойки, почти целый набор скорой помощи, шприцы, патроны, оружие, сломанная рация и комбинезон. Ничего из этого мертвецу уже не пригодится, и это можно засчитать как моральную компенсацию после нападения.  
Неподалеку от шлагбаума, огороженный металлической сеткой, лежал на боку раскуроченный автобус.  
Крыша вскрыта и придавлена к земле колесами, сиденья внутри отпилены, окна заделаны железными пластинами. Остатки автобуса могли служить спальным местом для десятка бойцов. 

В большом баке, врытом в землю, полыхал огонь и пахло чем-то съедобным.

Походная романтика — не каждый может оценить. 

Но Джон мог.

Он бросил сумку около автобусного кресла — продавленного, с мокрыми пятнами после дождя. Над костром быстро расположили кастрюлю... По крайней мере теперь это была кастрюля, большая и с несколькими вмятинами на боку. Но логотип шевроле на краю наводил на мысли, что до недавнего времени это был передний капот автомобиля, снятый, с трудом и огромным усилием изогнутый в нужной форме для удобства. Вместо ручек - пробитые молотком неровные дырки. 

Джон подвинулся, место рядом занял мужчина с темной щетиной и серыми подтеками пота на лице. Волосы обрезаны неровно, а на виске раздражение от частого ношения защитной маски. 

Разговоры вокруг не прекратились, но как-то стихли. Вдали взревели кабаны.

— Ты вовремя появился, сталкер. Как зовут?

— Пес.

— Метко стреляешь, Пес.

— Спасибо.

Удар по плечу выбил из горла рваный выдох.  
— Да ладно, парень шикарен. Ищешь тут что-то? — мужчина с кучерявой рыжей челкой присел неподалеку, на большую шину от грузовика. Сделал два глотка из дымящийся металлической кружки и звучно рыгнул.

Военный рядом с интересом посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Джона. Тот покачал головой.

— Дальше, намного дальше.

Рыжий вздохнул тяжело. Минута молчания, будто в память о безумцах, что уже выбирали этот путь.

— Глубокий рейд. 

Военный, который, видимо, был капитаном этого маленького отряда, закурил. Полупустая пачка сигарет была протянута рыжему, потом Джону.

Джон взял одну и убрал в нагрудный карман. Курить он все равно не будет, а вот одолжить дежурному долговцев на одной из их застав и под недолгий разговор обменяться информацией...

— Может, припасами помочь? — военный выдохнул тонкую белую струйку дыма.

— Вы тут надолго застряли?

— Да дня на три минимум, — ответил рыжий.

— Тогда не стоит, я все равно в бар сначала загляну. 

— Ночь, может, переждешь? Гроза будет, говорят.

Будто подслушав их разговор, над долиной, где-то надо горным хребтом пронеслось эхо. 

— Нет, я лучше поспешу.

Джон поднялся, одернул мятую рубашку и жилет. 

— Если вдруг что — любой долговец поможет. Обращайся, Пес.

— Взаимно.

До бара оставалось несколько километров, когда в небе раздались глухие отзвуки грозового удара. Джон не надеялся, что успеет добраться до крыши сухим. 

Можно бежать сколько угодно — но опередить стихию ты не сможешь.

Ливень хлынул, когда впереди показались укрепления из кусков гнутого железа, колючей проволоки и трупы слепых псов около рва с заостренными бревнами. 

Военные, чья форма потемнела от влаги, стояли около бетонных строительных балок, уложенных вдоль дороги и являвших собой прекрасное укрытие от огнестрельного оружия. 

Рация зашумела, мужской голос был категоричен. 

Джон торопливо убрал винтовку на плечо. Стрелки около пятнистого, подпаленного в нескольких местах военного грузовичка, заметно расслабились.

Путь до бара извилист, и человеку, не бывавшему раньше на территории убежища, не сложно заплутать. Два больших ангара с залатанными крышами освещены полыхающим в ржавых бочках пламенем. Вороны сидели на железных прутьях под потолком — промокшие и притихшие. 

Когда Джон открывал скрипящую неприметную дверь между зелеными ящиками от оружейных снарядов, крупный ворон скосил на него свой черный любопытный глаз.

Резкий поворот, тупик. Так кажется сначала, пока не замечаешь, что один из заклеенных предупреждающими плакатами кусок стены имеет небольшой зазор.

Лестница за металлическим листом, который скрывается под желтыми плакатными листами, ведет круто вниз. В широком туннеле пахнет свежей краской и немного — пролитым пивом.

Дальше железная тяжелая решетка, за которой уже стоял наперевес с автоматом молчаливый долговец. Внимательный взгляд шустро скользнул по телу, но, по-видимому, не нашел, за что зацепиться, и Джона пропустили.

Небольшое помещение, разделенное между собой решетками, напоминало жалкое подобие Лондонского клуба. Только вместо vip-кабинок — решетки и деревянные исцарапанные стулья, вместо известного ди-джея — приемник, вещающий новости с большой земли да просьбы в Зону от вольных.

Барная стойка в наличии. Вот только окружена крепкой мелкой сеткой и имела маленькое окошечко для общения с покупателями.  
Что ж, даже тут, под защитой Долга, бдительность не бывает лишней.

За низкими столами расположились шестеро мужчин, чью групповую принадлежность Джон не мог определить. Они проводили его тяжелыми, замутненными усталостью взглядами до стойки, но не двинулись с места.  
Старик с маленькими круглыми очками оторвался от пожелтевший газеты.

— Нужно что-то, вольный? 

— Ваш заказ?

Джон достал из рюкзака небольшой контейнер, что чуть подрагивал, оказавшись на ровной поверхности стойки — в забитом рюкзаке сталкера ему было ой как тесно. Бармен аккуратно убрал его под прилавок и щелкнул застежками. Джон повел плечами, уже успев забыть эти ощущения легкости за спиной. Не то, чтобы артефакт был так тяжел, но вес рюкзака ощутимо изменился.  
В открытом контейнере активно вибрировали, стукаясь о стенки, Мамины бусы. 

Редкий артефакт, ценящийся среди торгашей очень высоко, напоминал больше анальные шарики, нежели женское украшение, но на вкус и цвет...

Попал он в руки Джона по глупости. В карты на территории Зоны играют все, и досуг тут довольно однообразен.

Расплачиваться за проигрыш французу Ракшелю было нечем, и Джон был готов забыть об этом. Но обязательный француз хотел отдать долг на месте, и в итоге, смирившись, Джон стал счастливым обладателем заказа на поиск редкого артефакта. 

Координаты области поиска были тщательно записаны на куске джинсовой ткани, оторванной от штанины.  
И, разумеется, после ночевки в лагере Джон два раза умудрился заблудиться и нарваться на логово кабанов.  
Но сейчас в руках сталкера солидный питательный паёк, которого в теории должно хватить на две недели, две палки колбасы сомнительного качества и две бутылки воды. Что ж, потраченное время было с лихвой компенсировано. 

Джон взвесил в руках рюкзак, поморщился и закинул мешок на плечи. Но в памяти всплыло одно имя..

— А вольного Шулера давно видел?

— Да, уж четвертый день как свалил. Подрался, гавнюк, расхреначил мне стол, - бармен чертыхнулся и сплюнул. - Ему очень долго отрабатывать придется, чтобы парни его сюда пустили.

— А куда ушел...

— Да вон у тех спроси, — старик кивнул куда-то за спину Джона. — Он с ними пил.  
Один из тихой шестерки за столом оторвался от бутылки и кивнул Джону. Компания его друзей рядом совсем замолкла. 

— Тебе зачем, брат?

— Да должен я ему, думал, он тут засел.

Джон не был уверен, что прокатит. Мало кто из должников сам начинает разыскивать того, кому должен. Бывают случаи, так как все таки о таких вещах в Зоне лучше не забывать. Но все же это редкость. 

— А, ну долго ждать его придется. Он на сток поперся.

— Ясно.

— Выпьешь с нами?

— Нет, спасибо.

По дурости Шулера потянуло ближе к центру Зоны, или же он решил последовать туда за своим недавним обидчиком, Джон не знал.

Знал только, что в любом случае придется идти в том же направлении. 

Поднявшись по лестнице, Джон остановился у двери. Рядом встал матерый уже долговец, судя по вооружению, побывавшему недавно в крупной передряге — на винтовке, что на висела на широком ремне на плече, были видны вмятины и пятна сажи. Боец закурил, предложил сталкеру, но Джон отказался. После нескольких минут молчания мужчина тихо спросил:

— Ты за Шулером попрешься?

— Да надо бы.

— Он у нашего молодняка форму спер.

Джон выдохнул. Крайняя наглость. Непростительно и крайне неприятно. Кажется, истинная причина, по которой Шулер отправился в глубь Зоны - страх. Долговцы на куски бы разорвали, останься он тут.

— Подпоил пацанов — мелкие совсем, под двадцатку. Куда автомат потянул, туда и бегут. Щуплые, глаз да глаз за ними нужен. Уши бы надрал засранцу, но сейчас их оставлять, чтобы снова кто-то обдурил... Пока из старших никто не в курсе. Узнают - совсем перестанут уважать, пока и так в принципе не за что, но потом же не отмоешься.  
Джон прекрасно понял, на что намекает боец. И так же хорошо понял, что тот боится лезть за беглецом один. 

А тут такая радость. Сталкеры же все сумасшедшие. 

Джон поморщился от едкого сигаретного дыма — сам он не курил — и кивнул. 

— Что спер-то?

— Да броньку, рацию и КПК с нашей волной. Видимо, чтоб артефакты да монстрятину отслеживать. У каждого понемногу утащил —ножищи-то у него как мои, а мальчишки худенькие все почти. 

— Постараюсь помочь, чем смогу.

Впрочем, Джон не надеялся на это. Но долговец удовлетворенно кивнул.

На том и разошлись. 

Дождь поутих, теперь разбитую дальше по дороге Тойоту можно было разглядеть, не прищуриваясь.  
За ворота Джон вышел вместе с давним знакомым — Сан. 

Зона, как женщина. Каждый день она разная. И она готова принять любого. Принять и воспитать так, как ей нужно. Впервые встретив худого, напоминающего палочника, парня с пучком светлых лохматых волос на голове, Джон никогда бы не подумал, что за внешностью школьного отличника прячется умелый снайпер. Мальчишка — солнышко с говорящей кличкой Сан был веселым и очень хорошо мухлевал в карточных играх.

— Тот, с кем Шулер подрался, странный. 

— Видел его?

Джон с интересом посмотрел на молодого сталкера – любая информация лишней не будет. 

— Заходил ко мне, искал проводника и материал. 

— Что же не пошел? 

— Мне тут нравится, — Сан улыбнулся, рассматривая золотые просветы между тучами. — И я остался. А материал продал. То, что было. 

— Что взял?

— Зарядник для КПК, сменный корпус, баллон с водой старый мой забрал, плащ. Инструменты мелкие. 

Джон почесал шею и стащил влажный от горячего дыхания шейный платок. Несмотря на влажность, воздух все еще был горячий после полуденного пекла. Сан рядом наклонился и почесал колено. 

— Он вроде еще кого-то проводником звал, но из лагеря ушел один. 

— Думаешь, сдох уже?

— Черт знает. Он странный.

Сан пожал плечами, достал круглые защитные очки и натянул на бледный лоб. Джон улыбнулся — теперь парнишка напоминал типичного злобного гения из детских мультиков. 

Четыре часа пешком по выжженной траве и мимо брошенных машин — шоссе, вдоль которого тянулась тонкой полосой пешеходная тропинка. Трехколесный велосипед с обезьяной на руле валялся на обочине и был покрыт пылью. Метрах в сорока — огороженная  
сеткой детская площадка и маленький скверик. Качели покачивались от ветра и угрожающе скрипели. 

Затрещал детектор, уловив неподалеку аномалию, и Джон быстро выкрутил звук. Очень осторожно, стараясь не издавать лишнего шума, он поторопился забраться на ступени навесного пешеходного перехода и вытащить винтовку, прижатую рюкзаком к спине. Лучший угол обзора для стрельбы. 

В принципе, для матерого сталкера опасаться было нечего. Главное не шуметь и покинуть опасную местность как можно скорее.  
Около площадки зашевелилась отлетевшая с дороги покрышка. Спутанные темные волосы свисали до земли, среди прядей в прицеле винтовки виднелись куски полиэтилена и опилок, которыми покрывали за городом игровые площадки. Посеревшая кожа, исцарапанные коленки и тонкие ручки. Грязный, некогда белый, сарафан. И неизвестно как оставшийся на своем месте маленький пыльно-розовый бант на макушке.

Девочка лет шести выпрямилась и оглянулась. 

Джон так и не научился убивать таких спокойно, без эмоций. Не получалось. Поэтому старался обходить места сбора этих малышек.

Монстры-обманка. В глазах только черное безумие, но подстрелишь ей руку, и она заплачет. Совсем как живая. Вот только сердце не бьется.

Чем ближе к центру Зоны, тем чаще можно встретить компанию испачканных брошенных детишек. Далеко от игровых площадок они не отходили, кажется, даже после внезапной смерти мутировавшая ребятня считала площадки центром своей вселенной. Иногда  
их можно было встретить в парках и на территории торговых центров на окраине города, но это редкость. 

Охотятся стайками, втираясь в доверие неопытным искателям приключений. Джон слышал, что когда группа ученых отправилась в город после взрыва, детишки растащили их по кускам. 

Девочка на площадке вертела головой, должно быть, почуяв живого человека.

Но в сторону Джона не двинулась, а поплелась к пластиковой горке.

Куцый хвостик на затылке печально покачивался из стороны в сторону. 

Палец на курке, воздух замер в горле.

Стоило бы выждать, убедиться, что ее друзья не караулят в кустарнике у забора площадки. Но хотелось убраться отсюда поскорее.

Капли дождя попали за шиворот, коснулись голой шеи, и Джон натянул на голову капюшон. 

Вольного сталкера Шулера удалось найти через двое суток пешего пути. Как выяснилось, до стока — так жители Зоны называли большую трубу от стекольного завода — он добрался. Успел развести костер и подготовить спальный мешок в металлическом контейнере для отходов, как кто-то из местных хищников решил составить ему компанию. Перебит позвоночник и следы зубов на шее. Что ж, одной проблемой меньше — отдать краденое снаряжение парень вряд ли бы согласился. Раздевать безжизненное тело проблематично, особенно если не имеешь помощника. 

Несчастный рюкзак за спиной тоскливо скрипнул карабином, когда Джон закинул его на плечи с новым грузом.

Затрещал детектор, обнаружив аномалию в радиусе двенадцати метров. 

Среди травы на склоне едва заметна темная шерсть чернобыльского пса. Агрессивные твари, намного превосходящие своих песьих собратьев, подвергшихся мутации после взрыва АЭС. Быстрее, злее и хитрее. 

Джон крайне осторожно потянулся к бедру за дробовиком. Но, кажется, внимание пса привлекло что-то еще, так как монстр  
продолжал красться среди травы, пока не пропал из виду. Джон последовал за ним, поднявшись на пригорок.

В лощине оказался человек, облаченный в плащ цвета бензольного пятна. Наблюдателей в лице мутанта и сталкера он не замечал, так как все внимание было уделено шипящей на него аномалии Газировка, выбрасывающей на поверхность тяжелое облако ядовитых паров. 

В центре крутился в воздушном водовороте газа зеленый артефакт Колобок, больше напоминающий злобного морского ежа. Длины рук человека почти хватало, чтобы дотянуться до него. 

А пес уже набирал скорость, сильные лапы отталкивались от земли, неся лохматого хищника в сторону цели. 

Дробовик снова занял место на бедре, и теперь винтовка приятно холодила ладони. 

Выстрел тих, без глушителя всегда есть вероятность привлечь более крупную тварь. Джон практически не снимал его с оружия.  
Пес взвизгнул и свалился в траву. Подстрелить движущуюся мишень сложнее, но время, проведенное в Зоне, не прошло даром.  
При приближении к замершему около аномалии человеку Джон понял – теперь уже совершенно точно – что это мужчина. Высокий, с худым телосложением и неподвижными глазами. 

— Зона не прощает неосторожности. 

Мужчина чуть наклонил голову, осматривая висящий на поясе дробовик. 

— Мне сказали, что сюда редко кто заходит.

Джон кивнул и позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Только сумасшедшие. Но я ищу тут кое-кого.

— Не видел тут людей. Живыми, по крайней мере. 

Мужчина все еще стоял вытянувшись, будто готовый к нападению. Но на лице проступило недоумение.

— Полагаю, я тебе должен, — он кивнул в сторону собачьего трупа.

Джон полагал, что можно забыть. Мелкая оплошность, только и всего. 

Капли перестали стучать по капюшону, и он снял его. Незнакомец последовал его примеру и, как выяснилось, был обладателем гнезда кучерявых каштановых волос. 

— Мелочи, думаю, потерю одного патрона я смогу пережить, — Джон пригладил свою шевелюру, уже порядком отросшую, и подумал, что подстричься не помешает. У самого получится криво, но хорошо бы Грэг оказался с ним в одном лагере и не отказался бы помочь.

— Пуля никогда лишней не бывает, — мужчина с любопытством ребенка поглядывал на дрожащий в эпицентре аномалии артефакт. 

— А я не привык забывать свои долги. 

Что ж, раз так…

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс.

Джон улыбнулся, в очередной раз поражаясь своенравности Зоны. Настроиться на долгий путь без возврата, а найти искомое так быстро… 

Бесплатный сыр только в мышеловке, да?

Сталкер протянул руку и осторожно сжал протянутую в ответ тонкую, на вид до безобразия хрупкую, ладонь.

— Пес.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Псевдособаки Зоны - http://s00.yaplakal.com/pics/pics_original/2/7/9/2531972.png


	3. Аномалии сближают

Шерлок Холмс в глазах Джона походил на взбалмошного молодого жеребенка, едва-едва вступившего в пору взросления. Или на собаку. Тонкий, поджарый, как натасканная охотничья борзая. 

Пока он вел нового знакомого к месту своей стоянки, на мгновение, на долю секунды вскидывал голову, прислушиваясь к окружающему затишью.

Тишина — будто всю территорию, пострадавшую от радиоактивного излучения, накрыли вакуумной крышкой — пугала до неприятного зуда под кожей. 

В молчании двое мужчин добрались до блестящей после прошедшего дождя будки охраны — судя по ее свежему виду, построена она была незадолго до взрыва АЭС. Крышу покрывали чуть треснутые пластины черепицы; бирюзовая краска на стенах от воздействия радиации уже начала слезать тонкими полосами; но в целом небольшое строение выглядело вполне прилично.   
Дверь не запиралась — замок был выломан с корнем, оставив после себя неаккуратную дыру. Джон прошелся по комнате, заглянул в шкаф, где обнаружилась оставленная кем-то куртка с бурыми подтеками крови. 

На полу множество следов от ботинок — человек двенадцать, наверное, побывало тут до того, как это место обнаружил странный мистер Шерлок Холмс.

Около стола стояли баллоны — должно быть те, о которых говорил Сан, — и сумка на широком ремне. 

Джон обошел стол, даже заглянул в ящики стола, обнаружив пустоту, после чего поднял взгляд на своего спутника. Он прекрасно осознавал, что выражение его лица, должно быть, очень удивленное, мягко говоря. И у него имелись все основания для испытанного шока. 

— Это все? — Сталкер кивнул на баллоны и сумку.

— Видимо, нет?

— А еда? А теплая одежда? А палатка или хотя бы спальный мешок? 

— Я не испытываю потребности в еде, когда веду расследование. Сон тоже не входит в список актуальных для меня вещей. А задерживаться тут я не планирую, по крайней мере, достаточно долго, чтобы пришлось озаботиться лишним инвентарем. Но в любом случае территория Зоны изобилует трупами, чтобы недостаток теплых вещей стал проблемой.

В конце этого монолога Джон шумно выдохнул. 

— Значит, от брезгливости ты не страдаешь?

— Это всего лишь мертвое тело, и если оно еще не начало гнить, то почему бы и нет.

— Ясно, — Джон устало вздохнул.

— Повезло найти это место до наступления темноты. Стены и дверь не гарантируют спокойный сон, но значительно увеличивают шансы выспаться.

— Я не планировал оставаться тут на ночь. Но если хочешь — убежище твое.

— Собираешь идти ночью?

— Я только переждал тут дождь, заберу артефакт и двинусь дальше.

— Куда?

— К остаткам здания АЭС.

— Рискованно.

Сталкер покачал головой, еще раз осмотрев вещи Шерлока. Тот фыркнул.

— И это говорит человек, переживший Афганистан.

— Мы знакомы или ты просто очень наблюдателен? — Джон напрягся. О том, где служил, он не рассказывал никому.

— Второе. 

— Тогда мое восхищение.

— Если бы мы были знакомы, ты вряд ли согласился бы провести со мной в одном помещении больше трех минут, — Шерлок поджал губы. — И уж точно не отреагировал бы так.

— Отчего же? — Джон сделал глоток воды, и кажется, в ней что-то плавало, но он не стал придавать этому значение. — Как обычно реагируют люди?

— Обычно они говорят: "Заткнись".

Шерлок Холмс улыбнулся чуть ироничной, но шальной улыбкой. Его скулы тронул легкий румянец, но мужчины, не сговариваясь, списали это на отогревшиеся тела в закрытом помещении. 

— Помочь достать артефакт? В эпицентре аномалии голова кружится, грохнешься в обморок еще.

— Было бы неплохо, — брюнет кивнул, добавив уже тише. — И я не грохаюсь в обморок.

Джон сделал вид, что не заметил, как Шерлок Холмс отвел взгляд, словно нашкодивший мальчишка.

— Идем, пока совсем не стемнело.

Мужчины вернулись в лощину. При их приближении Газировка возмущенно зашипела, выбросив в воздух столб ядовитого пара. 

— Стой тут.

Джон махнул Шерлоку, чтобы тот оставался за пределами аномалии, и натянул на рот респиратор. 

У центра аномалии воздух нагрелся, в ушах раздавался только белый шум, кажется, Шерлок что-то говорил, но Джон не слышал ни слова, только видел, как шевелятся тонкие губы. У Газировки есть одна особенность — при приближении к ней человек перестает различать все цвета, кроме зеленого. Смешно видеть, как сначала сереет, а потом приобретает ядовитый зеленый оттенок кожа на руках. 

Колобок крутился на одном месте, подпрыгивал на десяток сантиметров в воздух и с шипением падал на землю. Джон натянул перчатки, прежде чем взять колючего ежа в ладонь. Две минуты в зоне воронки из теплого воздуха и ядовитых испарений, и в висках уже болезненно застучало. 

Стоило выбраться за границы ядовитого купола, как колени подкосились и Джон осел на сухую траву. Дыхание частое, быстрое, сиплое. Руки дрожали, пытаясь удержать тело от падения. Шерлок опустился на одно колено рядом с ним, и, наклонив голову, следил, как цвет лица приобретает нормальный оттенок. 

Прошло четыре минуты, но во рту осталось неприятное послевкусие рвоты. Очень осторожно, но Джон смог сесть, вытащил из кармана на комбинезоне узкий шприц и ампулу с желтой густой жидкостью — сильный препарат Антирад, выводящий радиацию из организма. Медикаменты в Зоне — страшный дефицит, но бывшая профессия Джона — тоже. 

Чтобы снизить воздействие радиации, существует много способов, но в большинстве своем их действие растягивается. 

Приближалась ночь — время мутантов — и Джону необходимо было как можно скорее прийти в норму. Укол в подключичную вену болезнен, но так эффект от противорадиационного препарата будет быстрее. 

Шерлок находился рядом и смотрел не мигая, будто видел сквозь кожу, как по вене несется препарат, подгоняя все системы организма. 

— Я в порядке. 

Джон махнул рукой, и Холмс поймал его за запястье, помогая подняться. 

— Ты сможешь добраться до лагеря в таком состоянии?

— Вообще-то хотел спросить, не против ли ты компании.

Шерлок тихо цыкнул, глядя куда-то в сторону. И, все еще не поворачиваясь, так же тихо сказал - уверенно и спокойно:

— Ты сбежишь через сутки.

— Я полон сюрпризов. 

— Уверен, что тот, кого ты разыскиваешь, еще жив?

Джон отряхнул колени, проверил карман — не хотелось бы обнаружить, что во время бега ценное лекарство, не раз спасающее жизнь сотням сталкеров, вылетело и разбилось о камни. 

Поднял взгляд на взъерошенного мужчину рядом и кивнул.

— Более чем уверен.

Колобок легко уместился в вытянутый, склеенный скотчем контейнер, который Шерлок запихнул в свою сумку. Он очень уверенно двинулся по протоптанной дорожке вверх по склону. И свернул, так и не поднявшись на заасфальтированную дорогу, ведущую к заводу. Джон, шедший рядом, одобрительно кивнул — чем ты глубже заходишь в Зону, тем больше тварей видит тебя, как легкую мишень. Где-то вдали завыла пси-собака, в ответ с севера ей ответил мохнатый собрат.

На дорогу все же пришлось выйти, чтобы перебраться на более сухую почву, так как ноги уже начали понемногу вязнуть в земле, размоченной гниющими растениями от застоявшейся в низине воде. 

В старом здании завода сверкнули в нескольких окнах яркие пятна глаз. Шерлок остановился, всматриваясь в лишенные стекла дыры.

— Не смотри, иди дальше.

Джон даже не стал проверять, смотрит на них все еще кто-нибудь из забытого завода или нет. Сжал тонкую — даже через несколько слоев одежды — руку и потащил вперед. Настойчиво и властно. Шерлок взглянул на него заинтересованно и шепотом спросил, косо поглядывая на окна:

— Кто там?

— Те, кому лучше не испытывать интерес к твоей персоне.

— Мертвые или живые? — шепотом спросил Шерлок, ведомый рукой Джона, что сжимала его локоть.

Сталкер пожал плечами.

— Что-то между.

Здание завода в дневное время суток частенько занимали местные бандиты, но не всегда у них хватает мозгов, чтобы убраться оттуда до наступления темноты. В отличие от монстряков, что обитали ближе к границе и выбирались поохотиться по большей части по ночам, твари, занимавшие территории, приближенные к центру, не ограничивали себя временными рамками. 

Они были быстрее, сильнее. Ветераны Зоны утверждали, будто слышали человеческую речь от некоторых созданий. Молодняк не верил, посмеивался, думая, что это очередная байка для посиделок у костра. Но Джон, как и многие опытные сталкеры, им верил. Сам не раз слышал детский плач и отчаянные крики "Мама, ты где?" в болотистых местностях. 

— Я, кажется, уже говорил, но меня проинформировали, что сюда редко кто заходит, — Шерлок замедлился, но Джон снова подхватил его под руку, не позволяя остановиться.

— Иди вперед и молчи.

Им навстречу шел человек. Шел он медленно, спотыкаясь о торчащие прямо из остатков асфальта на парковке корни. Одежда висела на нем мешком, тело казалось несуразным и ломаным, отчего, собственно, и пошло местное прозвище среди сталкеров — Излом. 

Джон и Шерлок сделали небольшой — в несколько метров — крюк по парковке в сторону невысоких сухих кустов.

— Ч-ч-то-о-о...

Монстр захрипел, повернув голову с отвисшей челюстью в их сторону, но преследовать не стал, слышно было только его недоуменное и растянутое "Ч-е-е-рт в-в-з-зм-и".

— Ругающийся мутант? — Шерлок хмыкнул.

Джон в ответ пожал плечами.

— Ты привыкнешь.

Вдали среди корней деревьев поблескивало множество Газировок. Шерлок шел за своим провожатым, но все время оборачивался, должно быть, завороженный зелеными переливами и искрами. 

Многие аномалии по ночам едва заметны, но химические — такие, как Газировка, к примеру, — в темное время суток представляют собой буйство красок, напоминая северное сияние. 

И когда Шерлок, ведомый любопытством, двинулся в сторону скопления аномалий, Джон только схватил его за кожаный рукав плаща и не отпускал, пока светопреставление не оказалось на приличном расстоянии. 

Шерлок Холмс походил на ребенка. Его внимание привлекало все, и он не думал совершенно — можно это трогать или нет. Джон уже сбился со счета, сколько раз давал по рукам, тянущимся к очередному радиоактивному или мутировавшему представителю флоры. 

С дерева, у которого вряд ли когда-нибудь снова появится листва, на мужчин смотрела стая ворон. Не мигая и тихо рассматривая людей в темноте, они вертели своими черными головами на гладких поблескивающих тельцах.   
Джон сглотнул. Птицы, обитающие в Зоне отчуждения, пугали его больше местных мутантов.  
Под ногами хрустнула кость, судя по всему, большеберцовая. Человеческая. 

Шерлок, шедший за ним, нагнулся и поднял ее, оглаживая тонкими пальцами перелом.

— Тут следы от иглы. 

— Должно быть, один из подопытных.

— Тут есть действующая лаборатория? — скучающее выражение лица Шерлока изменилось. Стало заинтересованным.  
— Не только сталкеров и бандитов влечет Зона. Ученые оккупировали лабораторию, где вроде бы раньше проводились эксперименты по выведению "супер солдата" или "сверхоружия". Поговаривают, что большинство мутантов Зоны — оттуда. Те, кто занимались этими проектами, погибли.

Шерлок слушал, сжимая в руках треснутую кость. Только теперь — замедлив шаг и идя плечом к плечу с ним — Джон заметил глубокие вмятины, расположенные в ряд. слишком мелкие, чтобы быть следами укусов кого-нибудь монстра. Больше походили на следы уколов. Джон примерно представлял размеры этого шприца. И цели тоже.

Его передернуло. 

И настолько явное увлечение Шерлока лабораторией несколько обеспокоило сталкера. И он осторожно спросил:  
— Ты ищешь что-то конкретное в здании АЭС?

Шерлок поднес кость к лицу и понюхал. Собирался лизнуть, но в очередной раз получил по рукам. Костью завладел Джон. На вопрос крайне странный мистер Холмс ответил нехотя: 

— Мне интересны последствия взрыва.

Даже в его голосе слышалась обида, вероятно, все из-за отобранной части скелета, которую Джон сжимал в руке.   
— Почему нельзя изучать последствия поближе к границе?

— Это остаточные явления. Эхо, — высокий мужчина пожал плечами и попытался незаметно потереть замершие руки. — Меня интересует эффект первой волны.

Джон вздохнул. Возможно, стоило настоять на возвращении к границе. Совершенно очевидно, что этот человек не приспособлен к выживанию в Зоне. Может быть, раньше он и мог обходится без пищи и сна долгое время — самообман, пожалуй, одна из самых великих способностей человека. Но тут его собственное тело начало подводить.

— Давно ты тут? — спросил Джон, обходя по кривой потемневший холодильник, неизвестно как оказавшийся так далеко от некогда жилых строений. 

Металл местами уже успел проржаветь, через рваные дыры настойчиво пробивалась растительность. Над крышкой морозилки едва различалось облако летучего газа-фреона. 

Газ сам по себе не опасен, но мало ли кто мог выбрать отравленное темное местечко в роли дома. 

Разумеется, Шерлок чуть наклонился в сторону холодильника. Но под красноречивым взглядом Джона отодвинулся и быстро догнал спутника. 

И спросил в ответ:

— Как тебя звали раньше?

Что ж, обмен информацией — едва ли не самое распространенное ремесло на территории Зоны, так что сталкер сказал правду.

— Джон Уотсон.

— Пять дней, — перед ответом Шерлок шепотом произнес имя, будто привыкая к его звучанию.

— И как впечатления?

— В меня стреляли, пытались поджечь, пытались взорвать, пытались съесть...

Шерлок бросил взгляд на заинтересованное лицо сталкера и улыбнулся — торопливо, несколько неловко, но открыто и счастливо.

— В общем, все довольно скучно.

Джон кивнул, улыбаясь.

— Сочувствую.

На брошенную в кусты кость никто уже не обратил внимания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мутант Излом - http://s.pikabu.ru/images/previews_comm/2014-01_6/13909105319930.png


	4. Мертвая вода

Шли они долго. Разговаривал по большей части Шерлок. Ответов он не ждал — казалось, ему больше необходим слушатель, а не собеседник. Джон был не против. Для одиночек компания во время ходок — крайне редкое явление. За время своего нахождения в Зоне бывший военный медик попадал в группу вольных раза два. Зачистка территории авиационных ангаров туристической компании и очистка части городской системы водоснабжения на севере Улверстона.

Шерлока интересовало буквально все. Он задавал вопросы и сам же отвечал. Быстро, ломано, часто не успевал даже договорить до конца и шумно вбирал воздух через рот от возникшей в его голове догадки. Джон смотрел на идущего рядом мужчину, не уставая удивляться такой активности. 

Внезапно посреди рассуждений о возникновении подвижных аномалий он остановился и повернулся к Джону.

— Мы идем на запад потому, что там лодочная станция, а электричества в городе нет...

Сталкер рассмеялся и поторопился прервать поток информации. 

— Лодочное топливо пригодится в любом случае. Если не для освещения и обогрева, то для обмена точно. За один литр можно забить рюкзак под завязку.

Шерлок понимающе кивнул. 

— Деньги решают не все.

Джон согласился:

— По крайней мере, не тут.

К лодочной базе они выбрались через стену колючих кустарников где-то метра два в высоту. Шерлок с серыми иглистыми шариками в волосах смотрелся невероятно смешно, правда, выглядел несколько недовольным, отдирая их от себя... Кажется, мнение Джона по поводу его внешности не осталось незамеченным. 

— Окна заколочены. 

— Я вижу, Шерлок.

— Что это в твоем голосе? Сарказм? Крайне посредственно.

— Учту.

За дверью здания заскрежетал металл. Слышно было, как что-то, похожее на когти, царапает пол.  
Когтями тут обладали практически все хищники, так что предполагать можно было до бесконечности. 

— Кто там по ночам шатается? — проскрежетал голос из темного проема двери.

Шерлок наклонился к плечу Джона.

— Человек, так глубоко в Зоне?

Джон покачал головой, осторожно потянувшись к пистолету-пулемету, прикрепленному чуть выше колена на крепкий ремень-кобуру. 

— Говорят тут не только люди.

Голос из дверного проема пробурчал что-то неразборчивое. Шерлок поморщился. Видимо, ругательства ему не по нраву.   
Грузно топая по деревянным ступеням, по пути щелкая зажигалкой, вышел мужчина. Джон дал бы ему на вид лет пятьдесят. 

— Вы, два придурка, на кой хрен полезли по ночам бродить в такую глушь? 

Джон и сам спрашивал себя о том же несколько раз за последние четыре часа. 

— Не пустишь?

— Менять есть чего?

— Поищем.

Шерлок легко тронул рукав сталкера, осторожно прося обратить на себя внимание. На лице напряженное беспокойство.

— Джон...

— Все в порядке. 

Кажется, уверенность в голосе собеседника ничуть его не успокоила. Джон кивнул в сторону дома. Нехотя, но Шерлок последовал за ним. 

Большое помещение оказалось полупустым. Мебель — столы и стулья, книжные шкафы и стойки с рекламными буклетами — сдвинута к стенам, закрывая собой окна. Стол регистратора — единственное, что осталось на своем месте, — занят оружейными обоймами и гранатами. Тут же имелась маленькая кухня, ранее, видимо, отделяемая от остального помещения стеной. Сейчас вход в кухню осуществлялся прямо через огромную дыру. Кто-то злой и голодный очень хотел пробраться к холодильнику... Возможно, именно его Джон и Шерлок видели неподалеку. 

— Выпить есть чего? — крикнул старик, хлопнув дверцей духовки.

— Есть, но нам бы патронов да на защиту, что есть.

— Патроны бери, а остальное — только жилет да десяток масок.

— Покажи.

Шерлок поскучал рядом, но не долго. Пока Джон выбирал маску получше, он вышел на улицу, прикрыв тяжелую дверь за собой.  
Старик глянул ему в след и покачал головой, но быстро отвлекся на извлеченные из рюкзака зеленые и коричневые бутылки.

— Ого, пиво! Бери еще пистолет, — старик тут же снял пробу, довольно улыбнувшись. — И патроны. Хорошее-то какое. 

Джон выбрал из валяющейся за регистрацией кучи оружия Вальтер. Эмблема на рукояти почти стерлась, оставив лишь три буквы. В итоге кроме него сталкер приобрел четыре респиратора, с десяток упаковок с патронами разных видов и две упаковки печенья. Правда, чтобы получить последнее, пришлось расстаться с запасной утепленной курткой, но не такая большая потеря, в принципе. Как сказал Шерлок — трупов в Зоне много.

Кстати о нем...

Джон вышел на улицу и вместе с "хозяином" лодочной станции обогнул дом. Шерлок обнаружился у пристани внизу, к которой вела деревянная лестница с крупными царапинами на поручнях. В ступенях легко угадывались дыры от пуль.

Он остановился на деревянном крепком мостике, оглядывая пришвартованные моторные лодки. Прыгнул на одну — с широким заостренным носом, с синей ласточкой на борту. Лодка чуть просела, но в целом осталась неподвижна.   
Встав неподалеку, Джон вытащил детектор и немного покрутил кнопку. 

— Озеро тоже заражено радиацией?

— Как и все вокруг.

— А еще там полно аномалий.

— Как ты догадался?

— Ты слишком задумчиво смотришь на озеро. Тебе не идет.

Шерлок посмотрел на сталкера серьезно, но в глазах угадывалась насмешка. Джон улыбнулся, отвлекшийся на миг от беспокойно мигающих пуговок-аномалий на экране детектора.

— Что за аномалии?

— Да Газировок там полно, — старик пожевал сигару во рту.

Озеро шипело как живое, раздраженное вниманием людей. Джон нахмурился — детектор отчаянно пищал, на маленьком экране яркими огоньками мигали голубые точки. В радиусе пяти метров прибор обнаружил не меньше двенадцати аномалий.   
Шерлок тоже замер на краю лодочного носа, прислушиваясь к недовольному озеру. 

— Тут даже воды-то толком нет. Трупы гниют да растительность. Болото уже.

— Совсем не пройти? — Джон поморщился.

 

— Неа. Лучше уж круг сделать. 

— Спасибо.

Одинокий ворон пролетел над головами людей, лишь косо глянув на них. Старик проводил его взглядом, сплюнул и прокряхтел тихо:

— Останетесь?

— Хотелось бы, если можно.

— Ну дык конечно, переть-то в глубь лучше с утречка, чтоб силы были. А то побегать-то придется.

Двое мужчин несколько минут молча понаблюдали, как Шерлок мечется по маленькому причалу, как молодой терьер. Когда одна из лодок накренилась слишком сильно, почти уйдя почти полностью носом в темно-зеленую массу, старик хохотнул, а Джон устало покачал головой.

— Думаешь? 

— Уверен.

— Ясно.

— Зови этого своего... — старик закашлялся и кинул сигару в воду.

Сигара не сразу скрылась из виду, а очень медленно тонула в вязкой массе.

— Шерлок, идем!

Двери имели впаянные дополнительные замки, так что в принципе являли собой довольно хорошую защиту. 

Джон вытащил спальный мешок и расстелил его в центре большой комнаты. Шерлок забрался с ногами на низкий кофейный стол в углу и наблюдал за общей подготовкой ко сну. Когда старик в синем комбинезоне скрылся в остатках кухни, Холмс нахмурился.  
— Напрасная трата времени, мы могли пойти дальше.

— Могли бы, но неизвестно, когда еще выдастся возможность оказаться в безопасности. 

Джон снял комбинезон и свитер. Водолазку, подумав, оставил.

— И я тебе как врач скажу, сон человеку необходим.

— Не настолько. И я уже спал.

— На этой неделе, надо полагать? Часа два?

— Четыре, и все же...

— Шерлок, ложись в мешок, — сталкер указал на расстеленный лежак. — Живо!

— Хе, звучит угрожающе, — прокряхтел старик, держа в руках большую коробку. 

Коробка перекочевала к Джону, тот улыбнулся и начал вытаскивать на свет содержимое. Штук пять ламп, среди которых работающих только три, и несколько полупустых коробков спичек. 

Лампы горели слабо, едва охватывая пространство в два метра, пришлось поставить их поближе к центру, где расположились гости. Джон понадеялся, что когда все заснут, Шерлок не полезет рыскать по темным углам, где легко можно было случайно уронить со столов и шкафов парочку действующих гранат.

Сухари и банка тушенки с изображением морды печальной коровы были буквально впихнуты ему в руки, чем Джон заслужил взгляд, в котором весьма ясно читалось недовольство.

Интересно, мистер Шерлок Холмс бывает когда-нибудь счастлив?

Во время импровизированного ужина он молчал и, как полагал Джон, почти не слушал разговор двух сталкеров. Как выяснилось, старик рос в ближайшем городе, потом уехал в Лондон по работе. Успел похоронить жену, умершую от рака три года назад. И когда станция рванула, приехал сюда, так как в детстве всегда мечтал иметь свою лодочную станцию. Правда, в фантазиях все его лодки были только самыми лучшими, яркими и быстрыми. А не тем, что умирало на маленькой пристани.

Минут через двадцать Джон услышал слева усталый выдох и шорох — это Шерлок забирался в спальный мешок. Двое мужчин тоже, впрочем, скоро разбрелись по своим местам. Старик, назвавшийся Уолтером, занял широкий стол для пинг-понга у заколоченного окна, Джон расположился на границе света и тени — между лежаком Шерлока и запертой на шесть замков металлической дверью.

Старый свитер пригодился в качестве подушки, а плащ, уже проверенный временем, выполнил роль одеяла. Спать на полу оказалось не так холодно, как беспокоился сталкер сначала. Болота грелись разлагающимися под толщей жижи телами людей и монстров, нагревая и участки земли выше по склону. 

Джон чуть сдвинулся и прижался щекой к шершавым доскам. Было слышно, как под домом что-то бурчало. Через деревянный пол чувствовался запах земли и немного сладковатый — запах разлагающегося трупа. Пищали крысы и шуршали, переваривая умерщвленные радиацией тела, насекомые. 

Под эту замысловатую колыбельную, ненавязчиво проигрываемую ставшей родиной Зоной, матерый сталкер по кличке Пес уснул, сжимая пальцами шершавую рукоять дробовика.


	5. Бревно

Проспали они пять часов, но тело сталкера, привыкшее к такому графику, особо не возражало. 

Хозяин станции попрощался тепло и отправился в сторону границы, собираясь глянуть аномалии на предмет артефактов. 

Джон и Шерлок побрели вдоль озера, стараясь все же не подходить к нему слишком близко — ботинки вязли. 

Разжиться бензином у лодочника даже пытаться не стоило — Джон видел запасы в больших бочках в женском туалете. Но он не расстраивался, зная, что Зона обязательно подкинет что-нибудь интересное. 

Приобретенный Вальтер был отдан Шерлоку через три часа ходки. Пришлось отдать ему и старую кобуру, чтобы оружие не потерялось, учитывая то, что его новый обладатель не мог долго находиться в спокойном состоянии. 

Радиоактивные камыши лениво покачивались, среди островков сонно ползали на гипертрофированных копытах-когтях подвергшиеся мутации свиньи. Внешне они больше напоминали живые куски плоти, у которых морда угадывалась только по трем, иногда четырем выпученным глазам, расположенным в случайном порядке на любом участке предполагаемой головы. Широкая пасть была наполнена внушительными клыками, но сама по себе эта тварь редко когда нападала первой. 

Прозванная сталкерами Плотью, одна из этих свиней проползла, довольно похрюкивая, в каком-то десятке сантиметров от Шерлока. Тот легонько провел пальцами по чешуйчатому покрову на горбатой спине. 

Свинья хрюкнула и продолжила путь, пережевывая челюстью дырявый ботинок.

— Там еще одна, — Шерлок указал на успевшую уже порядком проржаветь лодку. 

Ее нос был высоко приподнят и смотрел в затянутое серыми облаками небо. Джон бы никогда не заметил ее, почти слившуюся с растительностью.

Джон кивнул, и мужчины, не сговариваясь, надели респираторы. К лодке пробирались осторожно, стараясь ступать по немногочисленным островкам.

Детектор радиации то истерично пищал, то позволял себе один-два сигнала, то замолкал вовсе.   
Пока сталкер осматривал топливный бак, Шерлок стоял в двух шагах, не мешая, и, не мигая, глядя на два дырявых сидения около руля. 

И когда Джону все-таки повезло - около правого борта лодки в грязи завязла наполовину полная пластиковая бутылка с бензином - его спутник заговорил.

— На лодке было трое - семья, вероятно, с ребенком. После взрыва ребенок погиб, одного взрослого отбросило в сторону, — Шерлок закрыл глаза на мгновение и махнул влево.

— Второй пережил первую волну. Оказался тут один, с тяжелыми ожогами. Вряд ли его нашли, так что мы стоим на его костях.  
Джон медленно кивнул и торопливо занялся очисткой бутылки с топливом. Густая липкая масса, пахнущая застоявшейся водой, соскребалась нехотя. А Шерлок больше не сказал ни слова, напряженно всматриваясь в затянутый темным туманом город вдалеке. 

— Идем.

От дальнейшего пути вдоль озера пришлось отказаться после того, как Шерлок оказался по пояс погружен в гниющую жижу.   
Мужчины поднялись по насыпи, когда над их головами пролетел вертолет.

— Первый раз вижу механическое создание в небе, — сказал Шерлок, запрокинув голову.

— Раз или два в месяц пролетают, но дальше гостиницы не добираются. 

— Нападение?

Джон покачал головой.

— Воздействие радиации слишком сильное. До центра ни один не долетел.

— Солдаты мертвы?

— Лучше бы были. 

В Зоне быстро начинаешь понимать, что есть моменты, когда смерть предпочтительнее той жизни, которая останется у тебя после одного неверного решения или не взятой про запас обоймы. Или просто забытого в лагере фонаря. 

Когда ты чем-то занят, то совсем не замечаешь, как пролетает время мимо тебя. Еще один день прошел почти незаметно. Привыкший к долгим походам Джон почувствовал гудение в ногах только когда солнце уже неспешно пряталось за горизонтом.   
Место для ночлега выбиралось тщательно. Но в ровном поле, где едва-едва начал пробиваться будущий колючий кустарник, найти безопасное место было проблематично. Густая роща неподалеку, стоявшая сплошной стеной, не внушала доверия. Тем более, что среди упавших веток и гнилых деревьев легко умудрялась прятаться живность покрупнее свинок и псевдособак.   
Разводить костер Джон не стал, установил несколько ловушек по периметру и растяжку поближе к угрожающе темнеющим деревьям. Загонять Шерлока в спальный мешок на этот раз не пришлось - он сам забрался в расстеленный лежак. От него не было слышно ни слова жалобы во время пути, кажется, его больше интересовала местная природная среда. И остатки тел - частично разложившиеся ноги, руки и тянувшиеся кровавой дорожкой по земле кишки. 

Впрочем, Джона это не слишком удивляло - Зона принимает и приманивает всех. Ученые, плотно обосновавшиеся в своих лабораториях, в любом случае казались более сумасшедшими, чем этот высокий язвительный мужчина. Кстати, комментарии по поводу мозговой активности и задумчивого выражения лица сталкер успешно пропускал мимо ушей. Лишь спокойно улыбался, чем, по видимому, вызывал недоумение. 

— Ты сюда приехал, чтобы умереть, - внезапно надорвал молчание голос Шерлока.

Это не было вопросом. Констатация факта, не более. И Джон не стал спорить, за время недолгого знакомства он успел решить для себя, что вряд ли именно он - тот человек, способный переспорить упрямого англичанина.

— Возможно, — согласился сталкер, усаживаясь на траву. 

Правое плечо ныло — сказывался впервые заполненный доверху рюкзак. Ушибленная о частично утопленную в землю трубу стопа нещадно чесалась. 

— Но ты все еще жив.

— Верное наблюдение. Хочешь знать, почему?

— Попробую догадаться сам.

— Так интереснее? — спросил Джон всматриваясь в угрожающе неподвижную рощу. Леса в Зоне по уровню опасности, пожалуй, находились наравне с шахтами и подземными туннелями. 

Шерлок молчал некоторое время, будто тоже прислушиваясь к гудению среди ветвей, но все же ответил: 

— Так больше вероятности, что ты не сможешь солгать.

— Довольно печально быть уверенным, что люди будут лгать.

— Более точно — все люди лгут. Всегда.

Голос Шерлока звучал уверенно, твердо, так, будто это единственно верное, что было в жизни. 

— Тебя ждет кто-то дома? — Джон не был уверен, что его вопрос расслышали — так тихо он прозвучал.

Но из спального мешка послышалось задумчивое:

— Череп, думаю, будет скучать.

— Череп... 

Сталкер даже оторвал на время взгляд от деревьев, сомневаясь в том, что услышал.

И тем не менее сейчас в голосе Шерлока появились нежные интонации, очевидно, воспоминания об этом черепе были в основном приятными.

— Да, ему будет одиноко.

Джон улыбнулся, снова поворачиваясь к роще. 

Он не знал, заснул его спутник или нет, но на два часа в их маленьком лагере наступило молчание. Ночных насекомых на территории, пострадавшей от взрыва АЭС, практически не было. Да и днем стрекота и пищания в высокой траве слышно не было. Где-то вдалеке Джон расслышал несколько пулеметных очередей и выстрелов, по видимому, из ружья. 

А потом снова напряженная тишина. 

Джону не нравилось сидеть и слушать нагнетающую пустоту. Ни треска или шипения в приемнике, отборных ругательств или помех, среди которых можно было бы различить человеческий голос. Ничего, что подтверждало бы наличие рядом других сталкеров. Непривычно. 

И страшно.

Детектор пискнул и затих, будто сам испугавшись того, как громко это прозвучало. 

Даже техника побаивалась привлекать внимание по ночам.

Истошные крики раздались в темноте, когда они уже поднялись. 

Шерлок закинул на плечи баллоны и, сжав в руке Вальтер, смотрел на своего спутника в ожидании. Он стоял неподвижно и, кажется, даже не дышал, готовый рвануться в сторону чащи. А Джон смотрел на стену из мертвых деревьев, медленно вытягивая разрывную гранату из поясной сумки.

— Не двигайся.

— Джон? 

Шерлок удивленно приподнял брови. За его спиной, со стороны рощи послышался хруст и шипение. На поляну выбежал человек, тяжело дышавший и прижимающий руку к груди. Двух наблюдателей он заметил не сразу, но когда все-таки обнаружил их взглядом, побежал...

Прямо в сторону капкана. 

— Левее! — крикнул Джон, вытаскивая дробовик. Не лучшее оружие на дальние дистанции, но ближайшее из всех с большей ударной силой. 

Бегущий мужчина вильнул в сторону и, добравшись до небольшого лагеря, упал на колени, истерично бормоча слова благодарности. 

Джон глянул на рощу — деревья остались неподвижны. Вновь наступившую тишину нарушало только частое дыхание ночного бегуна. 

Шерлок остался стоять, сжимая оружие в руках, готовый стрелять. Что ж, умирать он явно не собирался. Уже хорошо.

Сталкер присел рядом с незнакомцем и быстро осмотрел его на предмет ранений. Комбинезон напоминал один из тех, что когда-то носил и сам Джон, служа своей стране. Но рюкзак за спиной совершенно точно принадлежал члену военного отряда. Возможно, удачный обмен, хотя солдаты, обитающие в Зоне, вряд ли отдали бы свою экипировку. 

На руке, которую человек прижимал к груди, имелось несколько глубоких царапин, но большая сила удара пришлась на толстый рукав куртки. Плотная ткань разорвалась, наполнитель торчал.

Крови почти не было. Чем бы ни был нанесен удар, до кожи дошел лишь кончик, оставив три полосы с палец длинной.   
— Пес, — послышалось среди часто повторяющегося "Спасибо".

Джон не сразу понял, что Шерлок был тем, кто произнес его позывной. Должно быть, решил не выдавать имя своего провожатого первому встречному. Джон оценил. 

— Пес, — Шерлок едва разомкнул губы.

И он по прежнему смотрел на рощу.

Джон тоже посмотрел... И резко вскинул руку, прижав ладонь ко рту незнакомца. Тот дернулся было, но почти сразу же затих.   
С пригорка меж двух высохших елей на вооруженных мужчин смотрело... Бревно.

По крайней мере, большую часть времени это притворялось бревном. В боевом состоянии - как сейчас - тварь имела сильно деформированное тело, изломанное, с оголенными мышцами. Местами мышечная ткань была порвана и свисала почти до земли вдоль четырех длинных конечностей. По большей части внешне этот мутант напоминал богомола. Правда, ветераны среди сталкеров утверждали, что прародитель Бревна — человек. А куски коры крепятся к телу посредством соединительной ткани.   
Джон не знал, да и не горел желанием поближе познакомиться с этой тварью, но насчет родства с человеком мог, пожалуй, согласиться. 

Челюсть и остатки щек уж точно некогда были частью человека. 

И вот сейчас это Бревно смотрело на Джона и его спутников своим единственным глазом, видя перед собой, очевидно, еду.   
— Полагаю, теперь уже можно бежать? — спросил Шерлок.

Но сталкер не обратил на его слова внимания, временно спасенный интересовал его больше. 

— Ты один тут? 

— Да. Нет, — парень заикался, пытаясь то ли отползти подальше, то ли встань. Ноги у него подкашивались, а руки дрожали.   
— Твои далеко? — Джон дернул его за плечо, надеясь вернуть испуганного бойца в реальность. 

Тварь, покачиваясь, шагнула в их сторону. 

— Цех.

Двенадцать километров это не проблема. Но вот какое расстояние будет достаточным, чтобы тварь решилась бросить возможную добычу, неизвестно. 

— Туда, и быстро, — Джон щелкнул затвором и кивнул в сторону заросшего колючками склона. 

Испуганный солдат бежал быстро, но постоянно спотыкаясь. А Шерлок, как выяснилось, оказался на деле намного сильнее, чем на первый взгляд. Парня он фактически тащил, не позволяя ему коснуться земли при падении. 

Ну, а тварь... Шипя и кряхтя, она неслась за ними, пока не зацепилась куском коряги за растяжку. Радиус взрыва до трех метров. 

Вот только мутант не сдох. Часть его деревянного корпуса отлетела в стороны, одна из конечностей, выполняющих роль ноги, висела на тонкой полосе — смесь коры и сухожилий. 

Сухая древесина на его теле местами загорелась мелкими всполохами. 

И, несмотря на повреждения, лесной мутант не собирался сдаваться просто так. В скорости он уже был ограничен, но, как выяснилось, для того, чтобы прыгать, все четыре лапы были не нужны. Джон выстрелил в него несколько раз, пока поднимался по склону. Из-за спины несколько точных выстрелов Шерлока по кровавым нитям, связывающим ноги и тело, значительно замедлили мутанта. Он шипел, продолжая преследовать своих обидчиков, хотя двигаться ему явно было сложно. В гору подниматься, правда, не стал. Оглянулся на родную рощу, продолжая яростно хрипеть на противников...

Джон и его спутники не собирались дожидаться, что же выберет Бревно, а торопливо скатились к протоптанной кем-то среди травы тропинки. 

Недовольные звуки раздавались им вслед, но тварь, похоже, решила, что эти трое не стоят таких мучений. 

Где-то через полчаса парень перестал дрожать и сейчас ощупывал руку — после атаки его испуганный разум несколько преувеличил полученные повреждения. Окончательно расслабился только после уверений Джона, что рука цела и в протезе нет необходимости. 

— Ну дай.

— Это не игрушка.

— Ну дай.

После этого короткого диалога Шерлок шел немного позади, уткнувшись в экран детектора. Периодически Джон оборачивался, чтобы остановить неугомонного англичанина от раскручивания исцарапанной задней панели детектора. Под внимательным взглядом сталкера Шерлок — с недовольным видом — убрал маленькую отвертку во внутренний карман плаща. 

Рядовой Щегол разыскивал на этой местности артефакты для ученых и по глупости задержался до наступления темноты. Рюкзак распорот и потерян где-то на поляне, артефактов в нем не было, зато пришлось распрощаться с хорошим вооружением.   
Провожать его непосредственно до приоткрытых ворот заброшенного здания Джон не хотел. Военные не особенно любили сталкеров, так как те по заказу или же по глупости — что случалось чаще всего - старались вытащить тайны Зоны на поверхность. Военные наоборот стремились эти тайны сохранить и обезопасить закрытую территорию от проникновения неучтенных лиц. 

В общем, военные блокпосты вольные — да и наемники тоже — старались обходить десятым километром. 

На подъездной дороге к заводу было решено расстаться. 

— Джон, вряд ли нам это позволят, — Шерлок подошел почти вплотную. 

Он недовольно морщился, оглядывая кусты вдоль дороги. 

— Парни, я договорюсь.

Голос Щегла звучал неуверенно. 

Джон медленно опустился на колени и отодвинул дробовик в сторону. Кажется, именно его выразительный взгляд был причиной, по которой Шерлок последовал его примеру, а не десяток вооруженных бойцов спецназа с пятнистыми винтовками, выходящие из сероватых кустарников.

— Ты вернул их человека, разве...

Шерлок был раздражен своим положением, и это явственно слышалось в его быстром шепоте.

— Мы вернули, Шерлок, — Джон прервал его, не сводя глаз с приближающихся солдат. 

Винтовки с гранатометом под стволом поблескивали в свете маленьких наплечных фонарей. Кевларовые шлемы и вставки на комбинезонах.

— Нет, ты. Я бы оставил его там. В общем, разве военные нам ничего не должны за спасение?

— Именно поэтому нас, скорее всего, просто застрелят. 

— Никаких других вариантов?

— Только те, что хуже, — Джон осторожно выдохнул.

Установленные на воротах прожекторы зажглись, и трое мужчин оказались в ярком голубоватом кругу. Боевики остановились за его пределами, по-прежнему удерживая теперь уже пленников в оружейном прицеле. Их рации шипели, мужской голос был едва различим. 

Двое солдат вошли в круг, обойдя стоящих на коленях мужчин и замерли за их спинами. 

Щелкнули затворы. 

— Джон...

— Помолчи, Шерлок. Просто помолчи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зверушка Бревно - http://www.stalker-st.ru/_ph/13/171938580.jpg  
> Зверушка Плоть - http://stalker-154.ucoz.ru/8214f473cf9c5c0fd17c2e9c7f6e6a3b.jpg


	6. Непристойное предложение

Заброшенный цех теплосетей находился в довольно печальном состоянии. Плитка под весом взрослых вооруженных мужчин легко крошилась, в стенах коридора имелись следы от пуль и пятна крови. Должно быть, военные зачищали территорию, прежде чем окончательно занять это место. Где-то неподалеку работала рация и тихо что-то напевал приемник. Сильно пахло куревом. 

Щегла утащили, как щенка, за шкирку, когда небольшая процессия свернула направо в коридор более широкий, со множеством дверей и крутой лестницей вниз. Уже спускаясь по ней, Джон и Шерлок услышали громкую ругань и скулеж. 

Единственная остановка — перед небольшой железной дверью где-то уровне на втором под землей. 

— Неужели проблемы в семье настолько серьезные, что вы трахаетесь со своим сослуживцем? А жена в курсе? А сын не возражает против нетрадиционных увлечений своего отца?

Перед тем, как их заперли в пустой комнате, использовавшейся видимо для хранения документации - на полу валялись пожелтевшие бумаги, а вдоль стен остались места без пыли, где долго стояли шкафы - Шерлок получил несколько сильных ударов. По лицу, коленям и животу. 

— Я же просил молчать, — Джон помог ему подняться, когда группа боевиков покинула комнату и захлопнула стальную дверь.

— Я и молчал.

— Видимо, это краткосрочная опция.

Джон наступал на Шерлока, пока тот не уперся спиной в стену. Обхватил узкий подбородок пальцами и повернул.

— Стой спокойно.

Доктор Джон Уотсон уже давно был мертв. Но его руки, принадлежащие теперь вольному сталкеру с простой кличкой Пес, помнили, что и как нужно делать. Пальцы огладили нижнюю челюсть, выискивая повреждения. Кожа на месте удара заметно покраснела.

Пока около его шеи и губ находились чужие руки, Шерлок стоял неподвижно и смотрел. Внимательно, серьезно, будто видел перед собой змею. Молодую очковую кобру с нежным голубым отливом на чешуе.

Одно резкое движение — и она вцепится тебе в горло, глубоко запустив тонкие клыки.

Джон чуть улыбнулся уголком губ, и Шерлок тут же сдвинулся — немного склонил голову вправо. Вдохнул глубоко и шумно, наполняя легкие воздухом, когда рука Джона опустилась к животу и задрала два свитера вверх. Собственная кожа на ладони показалась намного горячее, чем кожа худого англичанина. Последствий удара — перелома, внутреннего кровотечения — не ощущалось. 

— Будет небольшая припухлость, но серьезных повреждений вроде бы нет. 

— И что посоветуете, доктор? 

Шерлок говорил тихо, склонив голову. Руки держал по бокам, по-прежнему прижимаясь к стене. 

— Не бесить военных. 

В комнате они просидели три часа. Точнее, два часа и сорок семь минут, как сообщил Шерлок. Кажется, для него такое положение вещей привычно. Не то, чтобы Джон за время их недолгого знакомства замечал признаки истеричной личности, но все-таки три часа без возможности покинуть комнату, с толпой вооруженных людей за дверью и несколькими кубометрами земли над головой... Любой бы согласился, что для нервозности достаточно причин.   
Но Шерлок был спокоен. 

По крайней мере, Джон определил это, как его персональную форму спокойствия. Шерлок ходил по комнате, вдруг резко замирая около очередной вмятины и следов от пуль напротив двери. Он трогал, нюхал и один раз даже лизнул разорванные края цементной дыры. 

Джон наблюдал за ним из угла рядом с дверью, сидя на корточках. Он не вмешивался в небольшой диалог своего спутника и этой забытой комнаты. Он сидел и слушал.

Про курящего бухгалтера с раком простаты, который часто ночевал тут, так как ссорился с женой. Про рабочего, лет двадцати девяти, имевшего частые интимные встречи с поварихой из столовой. И про рыжего котенка, которого прятала от начальства и подкармливала вся бригада этого цеха.

— Почему ты молчишь? — вдруг остановился посреди комнаты и спросил Шерлок.

Брови нахмуренны, выражение лица настороженное. И, да, левая щека опухла и приобрела сероватый оттенок. 

Джон моргнул, удивленный внезапно исчезнувшим тихим и спокойным тембром, сменившимся резким требовательным. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Совершенно очевидно, что мое поведение кажется тебе если не подозрительным, то странным однозначно...

— Но ты не видишь на моем лице осуждения, и это тебя удивляет? 

Шерлок окинул взглядом пустую комнату, прежде чем его взгляд вернулся к единственной подвижной точке — к Джону.

— Так почему ты молчишь?

— Я слушаю.

— Что ты слушаешь?

— Тебя.

— И к какому выводу ты пришел?

— Что ты великолепен.

Шерлок как-то вытянулся и замер. Уголки губ его чуть дрогнули вверх, прищуренные глаза чуть потемнели. Выглядел он сосредоточенным. И чуть-чуть испуганным. 

Высоко на лестнице послышались тяжелые шаги. Мужчина, примерно восемьдесят килограмм. 

Джон поднялся и отошел от двери, только потом поняв, что оказался между Шерлоком и дверью.

Курс психиатрии обязателен во время обучения в медицинском университете, а Джон всегда внимательно слушал преподавателя, но об этом можно подумать позже.

Если на это самое "позже" будет шанс.

Темноволосый мужчина вошел один — трое сопровождающих остались в коридоре, около открытой двери. 

Невысокий, лет пятидесяти. Ремень заметно пережимал располневшее пузо. Обычная форма младшего лейтенанта, но аккуратная, не тронутая следами боевых заданий. Ровные прямоугольные вставки — погоны со вышитой зеленой галочкой.

Никаких других знаков, позволяющих опознать настоящий ранг, принадлежащий мужчине. 

— Уорент-офицер, уже седьмой год, — раздалось тихо из-за спины.

Джон не стал спрашивать, откуда он узнал, только шикнул, стараясь не делать резких движений. 

Солдат оглядел их, словно ждал чего-то. 

— Да, мы нарушили границы. Да, мы находимся здесь незаконно, что, в принципе, одно и тоже. И, да, вы технически имеете право расстрелять нас, хотя не думаю, что бренди и секс по телефону могут быть достаточной причиной, чтобы торопиться нас убить. Так что я хотел бы поговорить. Наедине. 

Псевдо-лейтенант кивнул и вышел. Шерлок оправил свой плащ и последовал за ним. Ему позволили переступить порог и захлопнули дверь. 

И Джон остался один. 

Впрочем, ненадолго. Кажется, он успел только постоять несколько минут посреди комнаты, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба.  
Открылась дверь и за ней стоял донельзя счастливый Шерлок. Целый и счастливый. А вот двое солдат выглядели не слишком довольными, стоя рядом.

— Что ты сделал? — шипел, должно быть, слишком громко, Джон.

— Я просто дал им то, что они хотели.

— И что же это?

— Удостоверение личности.

До ворот они пришли молча. Взгляды солдат, выходивших из комнат в коридор, нельзя было назвать дружелюбными. Большинство из них уже переступило третий десяток, но молодые, совсем мальчишеские лица тоже мелькали за их спинами. 

Окрик Щегла мужчины услышали не сразу. Догнав их, он остановился и, поглядывая на высокого спутника Джона, отвел самого Джона в сторону за рукав.

Говорил он быстро, сбивчиво, а на щеках горел яркий румянец. И на шее, кажется, имелся такой же яркий отпечаток широкой ладони. Кажется, кто-то получил нагоняй от начальства.

— Так что... На счет... Быстро...

— Не интересует, — ответ почему-то прозвучал совершенно чужим голосом. 

Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, стоявшему, сложив руки на груди и всем видом излучая недовольство. 

— Я думаю, что уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения. 

Щегол снова потянул сталкера за рукав.

— Можно...Я не против... И он тоже, - говорил он сбивчиво, страшно смущаясь.

— О, замолчи! Ты делаешь еще хуже! 

— Так значит, нет? - солдат с опаской косился на экспрессивного высокого мужчину, но разговаривал по прежнему только с Джоном.

— Эм, может быть в следующий раз.

Парнишка кивнул и пошел назад к воротам. 

Шерлок же двинулся вперед, даже не потрудившись проверить, идет за ним сталкер или нет.

Минут пятнадцать в молчании по широкой дороге. 

— Начнем с того, что ты не должен отвечать за меня... — наконец подал голос Джон.

Впрочем, Шерлок ответил так, будто этого и ждал. Даже не позволил закончить предложение. 

— Кажется, второе его предложение было адресовано и мне тоже.

— И тем не менее я хотел согласиться. 

Шерлок остановился, глядя на спутника в изумлении. 

— Ты серьезно хотел заняться незащищенным сексом с незнакомцем, у которого было больше половых связей, чем дней рождения, не обремененным какими-либо умственными рассуждениями и вряд ли имеющим хоть какое-то понятие о развитии личинок жуков-могильщиков... Ты, должно быть, шутишь. 

Джона так удивила эта внезапная вспышка раздражения, что он невольно отодвинулся назад.

— Так ты энтомолог? Судебный энтомолог? Поэтому приехал сюд...

— Даже не продолжай, не стоит напрягать свой несчастный мозг, пытаясь решить задачу, которая тебе не по силам.   
— Значит, ты не энтомолог.

— Очевидно, нет.

Следующее свое предположение Джон высказал крайне осторожно. 

— Ты что-то расследуешь... Полицейский?

— Я похож на идиота?

— Если честно, то да, - взгляд, которым его одарил Шерлок, был ужасен, и Джон торопливо исправился: 

— Иногда. 

Шерлок фыркнул и снова пошел вперед по дороге. Где-то вдали раздался одинокий вой, затем затишье. 

Сталкер оглянулся и вытащил самодельный обрез. Хороший помощник в близком бою — при условии, что сделан умелыми руками, но не слишком ценный, чтобы жалеть при потере. Шерлок чуть сбавил темп, позволяя спутнику догнать себя.

— Не хочешь, чтобы я оскорблял тебя попытками угадать, чем ты занимаешься, скажи сам. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь смогу ответить правильно. 

— Ты бы смог. Через пару дней. Может, неделю, но смог бы, я думаю.

— О, я должен быть польщен твоей верой в мои умственные способности.

— Нельзя отрицать, что у тебя достаточно высокая мозговая активность, иначе ты бы тут не выжил.

Джон, усмехнувшись, почесал шею шероховатым остатком оружейного ствола.

— Полагаю, сейчас я не промахнусь, если скажу, что девушки у тебя нет?

— Ты сделал этот вывод, руководствуясь...

— Твоими очень странными комплиментами, Шерлок.

— У тебя, по сравнению с большей частью проживающих на планете людей, более развитый интеллект. Вероятно, способствовало не только воспитание и университет, но и пребывание в горячей точке, дающее полезный, в некоторой степени, опыт. Так что есть повод для гордости.

Шерлок замолчал, возможно, ожидая какой-то реакции. Джон тоже молчал, напряженно поглядывая на придорожную растительность. 

Ни высокой травы, ни кустарника вдоль дороги, и было видно, как потрескивает аномалия Жарка на поляне. Над Жаркой, как шелковый платок, плавало бесцветное облако испарений, заметное только по воздушной ряби над примятой вспышками аномалии травой. 

— Консультирующий детектив, — нарушил молчание Шерлок, проследив за взглядом Джона.

— Нет такой профессии.

— Я ее придумал. Когда полиция заходит в тупик, то есть почти всегда, они обращаются ко мне.

— Ты так хорош? 

— Я лучший. И единственный.

— И ты очень горд собой, как я вижу, — Джон мягко улыбнулся. 

— Есть причины, — Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Ты так и не сказал, почему нас отпустили. Не думаю, что удостоверение консультирующего детектива может открыть любые двери.

— Что за вздор, разумеется, такого удостоверения нет. Но в любом случае не вижу смысла носить с собой свои документы, если можно взять чужие. 

— Так ты их украл? 

— Не помню. Одолжил.

— А тот, у кого ты их одолжил, об этом знает?

— Думаю, что да.

— Ты тут почти неделю, так что, скорее всего, это действительно так. Но он знал, когда ты брал эти документы?

— Нет. Он дурак, — прозвучало очень по детски, даже если Шерлок отказывался это признавать. 

— Тогда это кража. 

— Да, да, да. Я уже много раз слышал, что это плохо и аморально, несмотря на то, что такое объяснение совершенно не имеет под собой оснований.

Джон рассмеялся, но тут же прикрыл рукой рот. Голос этого мужчины, чей возраст уже перевалил за тридцатник, очень походил на Гарриет, не понимающую, почему нельзя вызывать полицию, когда ты убил микробов, просто помыв руки. Джон помнил, что от мамы пахло успокаивающими каплями, когда в дом ворвался отряд полицейских, так как ребенок заявил, что произошло убийство. 

— И чье это удостоверение? 

— Моего брата.

— Кем же он работает?

— Тем, кто время от времени пытается меня воспитывать, но сейчас этим занимаешься ты.

— Ты смешной.

Джон пошел дальше, не заметив, что Шерлока уже нет рядом. Он остановился, оглянулся и встретил озадаченный взгляд.   
— Если нужен привал, то нужно поискать место получше. 

— Ты назвал меня смешным.

— О, — Джон был удивлен. — Да, это действительно так.

— И это не было оскорблением, — осторожная констатация факта.

— Если это вопрос, то все верно — намерений обидеть тебя у меня не было.

— Оу.

Это все, что сказал Шерлок, прежде чем подойти очень близко. Он внимательно осмотрел лицо Джона, довольно бесцеремонно пощупал его щеки, надавил указательными пальцами обеих рук на скулы... На этом Джон прекратил личный досмотр, перехватил тонкие запястья и сделал шаг в сторону. Два шага — на всякий случай.

— Надеюсь, это было необходимо, чтобы выяснить что-то действительно важное.

— Ты странный.

— Я?!

— Пошли, мы и так задержались.


	7. Глубже...

Выстрелы они услышали, когда под конец дня поднялись на холм. Военная часть, окруженная бетонным забором и брошенная чуть больше года назад, сейчас вновь ожила. 

Ворота валялись на подьезной дороге, перед горящим обугленным грузовиком. Изнутри раздавались крики и ругательства.

Пулеметные очереди и взрывы гранат. Шипение раций и дикий вой. 

Приемник Джона тоже зашипел, вклиниваясь в частоту сражавшихся в здании людей. 

— Мы не собираемся помогать, — Шерлок, кажется, слегка удивлен.

— Нет. 

— Потому, что там полно вооруженных обученных людей, а я не слишком хорош в стрельбе?

— Ты хорош, для гражданского, но для такой перестрелки ты пока не готов. Да и неизвестно, что там еще внутри здания, кроме людей. 

— Значит, обойдем?

— Да.

Обходить место разыгравшихся боевых действий пришлось по большой дуге, так до них не доставали выстрелы снайперов, забравшихся в охранные вышки. 

В лощине под одиноким высоким деревом метался по кругу то и дело вспыхивающий зелеными искрами артефакт. Шерлок с интересом посматривал в его сторону.

— Он дешевый, — Джон бросил взгляд на детектор. 

Голубая точка на экране в шестистах метрах от них была совсем крошечной — так умный аппарат показывал категорию артефактов своему владельцу. Действительно, зачем пробираться через свору кабанов, чтобы получать мелочевку, которую даже продать практически невозможно. 

Правда, не все могут похвастаться этой моделью. Дорогая, обошедшаяся Псу почти в двенадцать тысяч, и это учитывая скидку, как другу. Сколько этот детектор стоил изначально, Джон даже боялся подумать. 

Спускаться с холма пришлось крайне осторожно — умело спрятанные, в земле лежали капканы. Широкие, с легкостью раздробившие ноги любому, если бы не феноменальная наблюдательность Шерлока.

Поскольку это было произнесено вслух, когда захлопнулась с жутким лязгом самая первая ловушка на вершине, детектив еще несколько минут красовался неровным румянцем на шее.

В здании военной части раздался взрыв. Такими темпами победитель этой борьбы не получит ничего. 

Было решено не продолжать путь по заасфальтированной дороге, а идти максимально напрямую. Поэтому обходить часть целиком не было необходимости, можно было идти вперед, до пригорка, за которым виднелись верхушки деревьев.

Звуки выстрелов за спиной прекратились как-то внезапно. Джон напрягся, покрутил регулятор громкости на приемнике, но в маленьких динамиках по-прежнему было тихо. Либо они наконец-то поубивали друг друга, либо до них добрался кто-то еще. Кто-то, кто смог убить их всех разом?

— Джон, твой детектор...

Все показатели заполнены полностью, прибор ощутимо вибрировал в руках.

С деревьев в небо взметнулась черная живая туча — десятки испуганно вопящих воронов. Они рванулись в сторону границы Зоны, казалось, заполнив небо своими телами. 

А на севере облака уже приобрели неприятный красный оттенок, с тонкими ниточками молний. Там грохотала буря, набиравшая силу буквально за секунды. И стремительно захватывала все большую местность, приближаясь к военной части. 

— Шерлок, быстро назад!

Нужно было добраться до здания как можно скорее. И не факт, что бетонные стены спасут от того, что неслось с севера.  
Мужчины побежали обратно к военной части, которую торопливо покидали люди. 

— Если они бегут по той же причине, что и мы, то, очевидно, прятаться там негде.

Изменился бы голос Шерлока, если бы он знал, что именно стало причиной паники?

— Нам нужно под землю.

— Это военный объект в значительном отдалении от города. Должен быть доступ в канализацию для ремонтных работ.   
Вход обнаружился быстро, потребовалось немного обойти здание части. Вот только он был завален кусками бетона от обвалившейся крыши.

Джон застонал.

— Можно поискать что-то внутри здания.

— Мы не успеем, — сталкер поправил дробовик и забрался по насыпи наверх, активно работая руками. 

Несколько крупных кусков полетели вниз, едва не отдавив ноги Шерлоку. После нескольких минут он присоединился к Джону, помогая разгребать завал. 

— Если под камнями ничего нет? Тогда у нас будут проблемы, я полагаю?

— Нет, тогда проблем у нас уже не будет. 

Надрывный вой сирен раздавался на многие мили, подогревая кровь. Сердце бешено билось, не будь Джон дипломированным хирургом, то подумал бы, что оно пытается выбить ребра, чтобы выбраться на свободу и уползти подальше.

Пальцы болели, кажется, Джон содрал кожу на ладонях, так как чувствовал жжение. 

За бетоном, из которого торчали металлические штыри, показалась задняя стенка небольшого помещения, больше похожего на лифт.

Детектор уже звенел, из рации раздавался сплошной белый шум. 

Пластину канализационного люка удалось освободить, когда уши от тонкого пронзительного звона уже начало закладывать. В висках стучало, а в небо над головой, словно в чистое озеро, пустили кровь.

— Джон, что это? 

Сталкер быстро покачал головой, выдернул нож из ботинка и поддел край железного блина. 

Сорванный ноготь и раскрасневшееся от натуги лицо стоило того — люк поддался.

— Быстрее.

Шерлок прыгнул первым, Джон спустился следом, осторожно придерживая крышку, чтобы когда пальцы уже не могли удерживать вес тела на кромке люка, а ноги, упирающиеся в стену, соскальзывали — разжать ладони. 

Двое мужчин стояли в темном туннеле, вдыхая спертый влажный воздух и напряженно прислушиваясь к нарастающему гудению там на поверхности. 

Раздавшийся звук напоминал в стократ усиленный выстрел в небо из танкового орудия. Эхо от него вернулось к земле и пронеслось над крышкой люка с шипением и визгом. В глазах щипало, Шерлок, стоящий напротив, остервенело тер переносицу. Джон не слишком доверял собственным ногам, когда сделал шаг в его сторону. Почувствовав на своем запястье чужие руки, Шерлок сразу же оставил лицо в покое, позволяя спутнику осмотреть себя.

По худым щекам до подбородка текли тонкие струйки крови. 

Джон сглотнул, и провел по своей щеке, уже зная, что увидит. Жжение не ослабевало уже несколько минут.

Он положил ладонь на глаза Шерлока, надеясь, что тот поймет — глаза нужно держать закрытыми. Можно было произнести это вслух, но кроме гудения над головой уши не слышали ничего. 

Поэтому они стояли в шаге друг от друга, закрыв глаза и отчаянно вцепившись в покрытые мхом шершавые стены в ожидании конца.

Запахло странной смесью выгоревшей травы и горчицы. Люк просел, заскрипев, будто на него упало дерево. Возможно, так и было.

А потом все стихло. 

Остался только звук капающей воды где-то дальше в туннелях.

Джон протер глаза, очищая веки от теплой крови. Несколько раз моргнул, осматривая узкий коридор из бетонной трубы. Контуры предметов — в основном мусора — были немного расплывчаты, но в принципе зрение не пострадало. Сталкер посмотрел на Шерлока, дыхание участилось, и он осторожно ощупывал длинными пальцами стену, к которой прижимался, держа глаза закрытыми.

Шерлок дернул головой, когда его шеи коснулись горячие пальцы. 

— Я быстро, — шепнул Джон, очищая его лицо от кровавых разводов. В тусклом свете от одинокой потрескивающей лампочки в конце коридора кожа Шерлока казалась мертвенно-бледной. 

На ресницах уже успела подсохнуть тонкая липкая пленка, пришлось смочить пальцы слюной — не слишком гигиенично, но действенно. И намного безопаснее, нежели капающая вода из ржавой трубы в углу. Один черт знает, что за зараза в ней.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Слышишь меня? — Джон пощелкал пальцем около уха Шерлока, тот поморщился, но кивнул.

— В норме. 

Детектив выпрямился и огляделся. Смотреть, правда, было не на что. Разбитые бутылки и деревянные ящики, наполовину утопленные в черном густом желе, которое, вероятно, при хорошем освещении имело бы зеленоватый оттенок. С потолка осыпаются тонкие кусочки ржавчины. Справа что-то гремит - как выясняется мгновением позже, это из кучи мусора выбирается жирная крыса. Смотрит на людей настороженно, но после короткой игры в гляделки усаживается и старательно приводит свою шкурку в порядок.

— Идем.

Знать бы еще, в какую сторону. 

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — прошипел Шерлока, прежде чем кивнуть налево. — Нам туда.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно. Но в крайнем случае мы всегда сможем вернуться. 

— Нужно сделать пометку, потом не выберемся, — начал было Джон, но его прервали.  
— Я запомню дорогу.

— Круто.

— И перестань улыбаться.

— Мы под землей на незнакомой территории. Как тут не улыбаться.

— Джон!

Сталкер поднял руки с открытыми ладонями, сдаваясь. Он обошел Шерлока перед аркой с выбитыми кусками бетона и торчащими штырями — кажется, тут была дверь, а кто-то очень хотел пройти. Из них двоих более подготовленным к бою был все-таки Джон, поэтому сыщик не протестовал, пропуская его вперед.

Под ногами затрещало ржавое железо — тонкая лестница в четыре ступени на нижний ярус. Это помещение светлее, но от насыщенного зеленого вокруг кружится голова. Детектор на поясе трещит — уровень радиации подскакивает. 

Джон и Шерлок стоят рядом, щурясь, и смотрят на булькающее желеобразное нечто, в котором утоплен артефакт. Большой, напоминающий человеческую голову с оплавленной и сползающей к полу кожей.

— Возьмем?

— Не стоит того. 

— Мог бы пригодиться. Как сувенир, например.

— Если хочешь добраться до центра Зоны, научись не хватать все подряд.

Шерлок пожал плечами, все еще разглядывая булькающую зеленую массу.

— Тогда будет скучно.

— Тебе всегда скучно?

— Почти.

— А сейчас?

— Пока нет. Я дам знать, когда.

— Спасибо.

Следующий коридор провонял экскрементами крыс, пришлось надеть респиратор — дышать было так же тяжело, как и сдерживать рвотные позывы.

А еще потолок шевелился. 

Не только в этом коридоре, но и в большом помещении дальше с четырьмя столбами-опорами по центру.

— Их так много...

И Джон не знал, кто тихо выдохнул это первым.

Черный шлейф из мясных мух тянулся отвратительной, неустанно движущейся массой над их головами и уходил дальше, в глубь коридоров, освещенных только редкими всполохами аномалий где-то впереди.

— Для такого количества у них должен быть постоянный доступ к разлагающимся частям тел.

Джон кивнул. Сырые темные туннели могли стать домом для кого угодно.

Снять респиратор удалось только минут через сорок, когда мужчины перебрались через целую гору воняющих тряпок и, оказавшись в другом коридоре, заперли дверь. Узкую такую, с иллюминатором и толстым стеклом с сеткой трещин.

— Там под тканью трупы, — Шерлок напряжен, а голос иногда сбивался на кашель. — И много.

Мужчины почти не разговаривали, двигаясь вперед, и оба одновременно вздрагивали, когда внезапно в оглушающей тишине начинал потрескивать детектор. 

Приемник молчал.

Еще один спуск вниз, но остатки лестницы валяются внизу — пришлось прыгать. 

Выстрел из темноты — и мышечная память сработала раньше, чем мысль успела оформиться. Инстинкты Шерлока тоже не спали, но реагировали не так быстро. А еще Шерлок оказался очень компактным — худое тело, даже не смотря на несколько слоев одежды, очень удобно впихнулось между стеной и железной цистерной.

Несколько гранат полетели в сторону стрелявших — Джон особо не целился, о попадании узнал лишь по крикам. Места за цистерной не хватало для двоих, а о численном превосходстве противника оставалось только догадываться. 

В его плечо вцепилась бледная ладонь.

— Шерлок, сейчас не время!

— Они не только в нас стреляют, — быстрый шепот не то в щеку, не то в шею. 

Выстрелы действительно шли вразброс, будто мишени двигались по стенам и потолку.

— Сможешь забраться сюда? — Шерлок потянул Джона на себя, все еще удерживая того за плечо.

В узкое пространство он влез, но места было крайне мало — закружилась голова и паника подступила к горлу. Холодный пальцы коснулись внутренней стороны запястья, и сталкер, не раздумывая, сжал их.

Глубокий вдох, и еще один, и еще. 

Фоном крики и ругательства, выстрели и взрывы. Шипение аномалий. И снова крики. 

Мусорка из звуков успокаивала — за время в Зоне Джон успел к ней привыкнуть.

Рука в ладони дернулась и снова потянула за собой.

Цистерны стояли в ряд, но расстояния между ними хватало для беспрепятственного прохода пуль. Одна задела Джона в предплечье, разорвав ткань куртки. Боли не было, но из-за выброса адреналина он мог и не чувствовать кровоточащую рану.   
Детектив впереди замер, ощущение чужой кожи под пальцами пропало...

Шерлок прыгнул.

Джон последовал за ним.

Стоявшие на полу ящики едва-едва прикрыли спины, пробираться дальше пришлось на карачках.

Их противники стреляли во все подряд, кажется, даже не целясь особо. Возможно, именно они пытались поделить между собой здание военного училища, и, услышав вой сирен, успели сбежать под землю. 

— Тут решетка.

— Подвинься, — Джон прополз вперед.

Развернулся, уперся руками в пыльный пол и ударил ногами несколько раз, стопы гудели, но решетка поддалась. 

— У меня была отвертка.

— Так быстрее.

Путем отхода оказалась вентиляционная отдушина, достаточно широкая, чтобы Шерлок смог пролезть внутрь, а вот Джону труба давила на плечи.

Минут десять ползком, в резкий спуск в коридор. Если быть точным, Джон просто упал, не заметив, что труба поворачивает вниз. Шерлок, успевший встать и отойти в сторону от места падения сталкера, помог ему подняться на ноги.

Выстрелы с верхнего яруса тут звучали словно через слой ваты.

Джон огляделся, но обстановка не слишком изменилась — все те же исцарапанные серые стены, покрытые у потолка налетом темно-зеленого мха. Возможно, чуть больше мусора под ногами.

— Ну и куда дальше?

Шерлок не мигая всматривался в туннель, ведущий направо. 

— Если строители не идиоты, то туда.

Сталкер спорить не стал, а пошел вперед, доставая дробовик. За спиной трескнул снятый с предохранителя Вальтер.   
Ношение оружия для детектива было в новинку — Джон видел иногда, как Шерлок осторожно поглаживал рукоять, будто знакомясь, очень нежно. 

Темно, освещения в этом коридоре почти нет, под ботинками чуть скрипит решетка — под ней между труб ползают любопытные мохнатые крысы.

Джон поморщился — в нос ударил запах застоявшейся воды. В небольшой комнате, куда мужчины попали — по словам Шерлока — через час ходу, пол покрывал тонкий водяной слой с маслянистыми разводами. На другом ее конце высокий порог, достающий Джону до бедра, и раскуроченный дверной косяк без двери — та валяется на полу, почти скрытая водой, а через дырку от ручки зеленым пятном пролезает какой-то из местных представителей флоры. Лестница, кстати, также обрела свой приют на полу, проржавевшая от влаги, поэтому пришлось забираться на уступ с помощью друг друга. 

Ладони соскальзывали — шероховатый бетон покрыт липкой субстанцией из гниющих тряпок. Мягко говоря, атмосфера крайне неприятная.

— Шерлок.

— Ммм? — детектив аккуратно выпрямился в бетонной арке, чтобы помочь забраться и сталкеру.

Но тот стоял неподвижно в нелепой позе — одна нога закинута на уступ, а ладони утоплены в воняющей ткани.   
Шерлок наклонился, медленно и очень тихо спросил:

— Что мне сделать?

— На поясе световая граната. Чеку..

— Разберусь.

— В центр.

— Понял.

Руки у Шерлока быстрые, ловкие, и куртку расстегнули так, будто он всегда занимался только этим. Пальцы задели ремень, ширинку — Джон не стал заострять на этом мимолетном мгновении внимание — скользнули дальше, к боку где висела поясная сумка.

Тихий щелчок.

Левая рука Шерлока крепко вцепилась в его локоть.

Джон глубоко вдохнул и кивнул.


	8. Долг

За спиной раздался надрывный вой, уши заложило от взрыва, а рука побаливала после резкого рывка вверх. 

Джон не любил убегать — предпочитал знать, что опасность устранена. Но в данной ситуации это не самое лучшее решение.  
Ноющую правую руку прожгло резкой болью, кажется, под острыми зубами хрустнула кость.

А Шерлок выпустил в тварь всю обойму.

Она взревела, сжимая челюсти сильнее.

Дробовик оказался в руках Шерлока, и снова выстрел. Хорошо, что Джон был так близко — почти весь заряд дроби пришелся на монстра.

Свобода и бег, выбивающий из легких последний воздух. Топот ног по металлическим решеткам на полу и человеческие крики через слой бетона над головой.

Оглушающий металлический скрежет и узкое пространство трубы. 

Тихо шуршал огромный вентилятор, лениво прогоняя воздух из старых шахт. Лопасти чуть поскрипывали, круг за кругом вминая наросший мох на стенках все сильнее.

Сердце загнанно билось в груди, а через решетку и несколько метров стальной кишки рычала тварь, упустившая свой обед.  
— Мой вопрос, наверное, будет немного запоздалым, но я рискну — что это было?

— Кровосос, я думаю. 

— То есть, ты не уверен?

— Как-то времени не было документы спрашивать, — Джон слабо улыбнулся и сполз по стене вниз. 

Ботинки скользнули по размокшему картону, слоем которого был покрыт пол в этой комнате. Крыса пробежала по трубам под потолком, пискнула и шмыгнула в дырку в стене.

— У тебя кровь, — Шерлок осторожно коснулся пальцем кровавого следа на запястье сталкера.  
Тот пожал плечами, но руку отдергивать не стал.

— А у тебя синяк.

Шерлок склонил голову в немом вопросе.

— Ты не часто стрелял из дробовика, верно? Слишком сильная отдача, и если держать неправильно — можно получить серьезную травму. 

— Это я знаю.

— Но все равно сделал так, как делать не надо? 

Ответа не последовало, и Джон, рассматривающий сетку трещин над вентилятором, перевел взгляд на своего спутника. Его рот несколько раз открылся и закрылся, выдавая нерешительность, прежде чем произнес шуршащее тихое:

— Я испугался.

Голос звучал как-то недоверчиво, будто Шерлок сам не верил в то, что сказал. Чуть позже добавил — еще тише, и услышали бы только летучие мыши:

— За тебя.

— Для тебя это впервые? 

— Да, пожалуй. 

— Почему?

— Люди крайне редко находятся рядом со мной достаточно долго, — Шерлок смотрел на движущиеся лопасти не мигая, голос вновь казался спокойным и равнодушным... Может быть, он и был бы таким, если бы не капля горечи в словах, от которой кололо язык.

— Максимальный срок? 

— Сутки. С перерывами, - детектив хмыкнул, видимо, перебирая в памяти знакомые лица.

— Это...

Джон тяжело вздохнул, осторожно подбирая слова — ранить язвительного мужчину не хотелось, даже если тот и пытается убедить всех вокруг, будто это невозможно.

— Сильно.

Брови Шерлок удивленно приподнялись. 

— А это, пожалуй, самое странное определение меня.

— Погоди, ты еще молод, — Джон улыбнулся.

Он оперся левой рукой о стену, чтобы встать, помня об израненной правой, которая безвольно висела вдоль бедра. Шерлок скользнул под его руку уверенно и легко, подхватывая сталкера. Будто сам до той широкой трубы, обмотанной слоем изоляции, он не добрался бы.

А вот то, как детектив болезненно поморщился, когда принял на свое плечо вес взрослого мужчины, Джон заметил сразу.

— Болит?

Шерлок покачал головой, и пнул ногой обрезок кабеля, что скрученным жгутом валялся на пути.

— Твоя рука требует большего внимания.

Джон охнул, садясь, понимая, что сам виноват — после всплеска адреналина пошел откат, и любое резкое движение отзывалось в раненой конечности.

Снимали куртку в четыре руки, осторожно выдирая куски ткани из раны. Свитер тоже пострадал, снять его оказалось труднее, но в итоге Джон остался в посеревшей майке с выцветшей эмблемой. 

Шерлок все еще стоял перед ним, рассматривая сетку побелевших рубцов на плечах и шее, уходящих концами под одежду. Ни отвращения, ни жалости во взгляде не было, впрочем, Джон и не ожидал их увидеть. 

Он промыл свою руку питьевой водой, но закрывать бинтами сразу же не стал. 

— Я тут медик, так что раздевайся.

— Как скажете, доктор, — Шерлок фыркнул.

Он повел плечами, стягивая плащ, продолжая стоять в двух шагах от сталкера. От верхней одежды детектив избавлялся медленно, создавая иллюзию интимности. Еще бы музыку подходящую...

Джон улыбнулся своим мыслям.

Расстегивая черную ветровку с капюшоном, оказавшуюся под свитером с ромбовидным узором, Шерлок сказал:

— Кажется, у тебя входит в привычку меня осматривать.

Майка под ветровкой оказалась на удивление чистой, только пятна пота в области подмышек и сероватые подтеки на груди. Джон жестом попросил мужчину подойти поближе и коснулся пальцами краев чуть потемневшего пятна на плече.

— Два раза еще не привычка, — заметил он, ощупывая область повреждения.

Похоже, трещина, а на такой бледной коже синяк появится в течение шести часов обязательно.

Шерлок дышал медленно и глубоко, глаза его были полуприкрыты, а пальцы около бедра чуть подрагивали, когда Джон наклонился ближе, и его дыхание огладило кожу через тонкую майку. 

Расстояние между ними было ничтожно мало, в помещении было душно, и воздух между мужчинами вибрировал, как в пустыне.

— Только не говори, что случайность, — выдохнул Шерлок. 

И Джон прижал правую ладонь к его животу, чуть надавливая, вынуждая сделать еще один глубокий вдох. Тихие хрипы - детектив надышался сероводородом, который активно выделяли разлагающиеся тела. Надо бы поскорее выбраться на свежий воздух.

— Потому что случайностей не бывает?

Шерлок кивнул.

— А как же наша встреча?

— Ты искал меня, и только поэтому мы встретились, — Шерлок охнул, когда холодные пальцы погладили мелкие синяки и ссадины на предплечье. 

— Ты мог быть уже мертв, я мог погибнуть, добираясь к тебе. Мог передумать, в конце концов.

Продолжать осмотр не было смысла — серьезных повреждений не наблюдалось, единственное, что особо энергичным детективам придется пока воздержаться от стрельбы.

Джон отодвинулся и достал небольшую аптечку, выискивая в ящике иглу и максимально тонкие нитки, которыми удалось разжиться тут. Бинты и пластырь почти закончились — необходимо пополнить запасы, как только появится возможность.

Шерлок решил остаться в майке до того момента, как можно будет покинуть комнату. Он присел перед Джоном, отбирая у того инструменты. Руку на колене тот вытянул сам. 

— Почему ты не спрашиваешь о том, как я узнал? — спросил Шерлок тихо.

— А хочешь, чтобы я просил? 

Джон улыбнулся, придерживая моток ниток. 

Уголки губ Шерлока тоже дернулись. 

— Это было бы логично.

— Пускай это останется твоим секретом.

— Не люблю секреты.

— И поэтому ты тут. 

Помолчав, Шерлок кивнул:

— Не только.

— Некоторые секреты лучше не узнавать, Шерлок.

Детектив фыркнул.

— Ты напоминаешь мне моего брата.

— Зона старательно оберегает свои тайны. И то, что было наверху — один из способов.

— Я никогда не отступаю.

— Тогда погибнешь.

Джон глубоко вдохнул, ловя вопросительный взгляд спутника, и кивнул, расслабляя руку. 

Шерлок начал шить. Сначала его движения были несколько неловкими — должно быть, мешало вырывавшееся через сжатые зубы шипение Джона. Но потом он попривык, стараясь прокалывать кожу одним быстрым движением. Обычный шов, без каких-либо изысков, не рассчитанный на то, что шрам зарастет аккуратно и его не будет видно после заживления. К черту — одним шрамом больше, это можно пережить.

— Ты так и не сказал, что это было, там, на поверхности, — Шерлок потянул иглу вверх, стягивая неровные края раны. Пот стекал по его лбу на глаза, и Джон свободной рукой мазнул по его коже, отводя влажную прядь волос и собирая большим пальцем крупную каплю над бровью.

— Выброс.

Шерлок дернул головой и Джон продолжил.

— Так Зона защищает себя. После выброса она меняется полностью — в безопасные до этого места лучше не соваться. Людей она тоже меняет.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Это пси-излучение?

— Да, очень сильное. Пожалуй, это самая обширная аномалия в Зоне. 

— Откуда?

— От эпицентра.

Джон вскрикнул глухо, когда Шерлок в последний раз потянул на себя нить, перед тем как зафиксировать узел. 

— Уф, а ты молодец. Очень профессионально обращаешься с иглой, — Джон повел плечом, разминая затекшую от неподвижности руку.

Шерлок поднялся с колен и потянулся, высоко подняв руки. Так он казался неестественно длинным, а бледная кожа в редких световых полосах, разбиваемых лопастями вентилятора — натянутым на скелет жидким пластиком. 

— Был опыт.

— Героин?

— Ты не похож на героинщика, сталкивался с этим в Афганистане? Солдаты с ПТСР?

Джон кивнул и огляделся, теперь уже повнимательнее.

Безопасное место, по крайней мере, пока. Нет аномалий, нет монстров. Только крысы. 

— Что ж, у нас вынужденный привал.

Шерлок прижал пальцы к губам, напрасно пытаясь спрятать улыбку.

— Это я уже понял.

Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы освободить трубы от хлама — ни Шерлок, ни Джон даже не рассматривали мысль расстилать спальники на влажных картонках.

Натягивать еще один слой одежды ни один из мужчин не стал, так и остались в плотных штанах и майках.

Тихо шуршал вентилятор, и пока Джон разбирал рюкзак, Шерлок развалился на трубе шириной едва ли больше его собственного тела. Руки сложены на груди и сцеплены в пальцах. 

Глаза закрыты, а грудь движется медленно.

Казалось, будто он давно уже перешел в стадию глубоко сна.

Молчание не воспринималось как угроза или недоверие. Вполне уютно для людей, знакомых меньше двух недель и разделенных разницей в воспитании. А разница была — Джон видел это по поведению Шерлока. Да и награду за его поиски также нужно учитывать. 

Такое не может себе позволить ни рядовой учитель музыки, ни банкир.

Джон предполагал связи в правительстве или среди военных. 

Голос Шерлока он расслышал не сразу.

— Я не мог ошибиться, но хочу уточнить, правильно ли я понял: секс в Зоне считается чем-то вроде равноценной выплаты долга?

Джон нахмурился, но кивнул. 

Шерлок снова замолчал ровно на три полных поворота огромного винта в стене.

— Значит, я все еще тебе должен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мутант Кровосос - http://s00.yaplakal.com/pics/pics_original/9/0/2/3426209.jpg
> 
> Выброс — это обширная гравитационно-энергетическая аномалия, попав в которую, невозможно остаться в живых. Со стороны это выглядит почти как ядерный взрыв. Ударные волны, ослепительные вспышки, нестабильность материи, жёсткое излучение — всё это в наличии. 
> 
> Пси-излучение — волны энерго-информационного поля, распространяющегося в мировом пространстве-времени. Выделяется в малых дозах при мыслительной деятельности человека. Может как положительно, так и отрицательно влиять на разумное существо: интенсивное, пустое (без информации) пси-излучение разрушающе действует на мозг.


	9. Одинокий дом

Джон вдохнул, выдохнул, повел затекшими плечами и вернулся к разбору рюкзака.

— Игнорировать это глупо, — Шерлок по-прежнему смотрел в потолок.

— Если это было предложением, то я предпочел бы сделать вид, что его не было, — Джон даже не стал отрываться от своего занятия, осторожно вынимая склеенные синей изолентой упаковки с патронами. 

— Объяснись.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Ну, ты не выглядишь, как человек, которому в принципе интересна эта сторона отношений.

— Телу требуется разрядка, а секс - вполне приемлемый способ сбросить напряжение. Прибавим к этому долг и получаем идеальный вариант. Два в одном.

— Вот видишь, ты рассматриваешь это исключительно как...

Закончить предложение Шерлок не дал.

— Тот рядовой тебя устроил как сексуальный партнер, хотя ты практически ничего о нем не знал. Чем я хуже?

— Он хотел секса. И меня.

— Меня ты тоже устраиваешь.

— Боже, Шерлок.

— Я не собираюсь отдавать долг чем-то, кроме этого.

— Да почему?!

— Я думаю, это может быть интересно, — не было ни секундной заминки. 

А вот Джон замолчал, бездумно перебирая ремень с небольшими футлярами для медикаментов и гранат. Спорить из-за ерунды не хотелось.

— Не здесь, — выдохнул он после пяти минут тишины.

А Шерлок будто ждал этого.

— Чем это место хуже любого другого в Зоне? Тут хотя бы безопасно. 

— Не здесь. Однозначно.

— Я не передумаю.

— Все может быть. 

И снова голоса стихли, остались только писки крыс где-то в стене и шорох вентилятора. С потолка капала вода, медленно и раздражающе. 

— Надо попробовать выбраться сегодня.

— Не слишком рано?

— На верхнем ярусе еще есть люди, Кровосос может переключиться на них. К утру они, скорее всего, будут мертвы, и монстр вернется к нам. Добычу он не бросит. 

Жесткие заклепки на трубах неприятно кололи спину через толстый слой спального наполнителя. Сон накатывал волнами, оставляя ощущение усталости. Да и замерший неподвижно на своем лежаке Шерлок, напоминающий больше шарнирную куклу, отложенную в сторону до следующей игры, в полутьме выглядел пугающе. 

Сердце пропустило удар, когда после очередного рывка из иллюзии в реальность Джон увидел распахнутые неподвижные глаза детектива. 

Одевались мужчины быстро, потратив больше времени на подбор оружия. Шерлок утверждал, что умеет обращаться с любыми видами оружия, но Джон все равно отобрал у него винтовку, заменив ее пистолетом-пулеметом. 

Выбравшись по трубе, они обнаружили только пустой коридор да следы лап в грязи. Воняло падалью и мочой. 

— Подняться на поверхность тем же способом, каким мы спустились, не получится. Лестница там обломана слишком высоко — с твоей рукой ты не дотянешься. Придется искать другой выход.

Джон кивнул.

Черные коридоры, выломанные или, скорее, выбитые кем-то двери, аномалии под самым потолком... Через некоторые помещения приходилось пробираться едва ли не ползком, с трудом удерживая рвотные позывы.  
Добавим к этому еще и трубу канализаций, покрытую изнутри слоем засохших фекалий, по которой пришлось ползти почти семьсот метров.

Но в итоге, четыре часа спустя Джон упал на колени, сжимая и разжимая руки, захватывая в кулак молодую зеленую траву. Шерлок лежал рядом на спине, не моргая вглядываясь в черный небосвод, усыпанный белым бисером звезд.  
Дышали оба так, что в груди болело.

А через три часа над горами вдалеке начался пожар — наступил новый день, и солнце лениво поднималось над горизонтом.  
Когда они поднялись и двинулись в путь, ноги нещадно гудели. Несколько раз пищал детектор, засекая поблизости аномалии и артефакты, за одним Шерлок даже уговорил своего спутника спуститься. 

Иногда на дороге в нескольких километрах от них виднелись брошенные грузовики, съехавшие с обочины и покрывшиеся ржавчиной. 

— Джон, — Шерлок дернул сталкера за рукав куртки, указывая другой рукой на восток. 

Джон присмотрелся и кивнул.

Внимание мужчин привлекло двухэтажное здание, окруженное несколькими строениями поменьше. 

— Ферма. Лошади, коровы или овцы. Первое вероятнее.

Шерлок не ошибся, впрочем, сталкер удивился бы, будь то иначе, теперь уже воспринимая пугающую осведомленность друга просто как данность. 

За главным домом обнаружилось большое огороженное поле с рыхлой темной землей. Забор местами разрушен и покорежен, доски прогнили, сожранные временем и погодой.

В конюшне пахло влажностью, опилками и навозом. Некоторые денники были открыты, слышно было, как гудят насекомые — от тел лошадей не осталось ничего, только кости, облепленные жуками.

Тишина вокруг отдавала старым затхлым и давно забытым склепом. 

Джон резко дернул головой, будто проснувшись.

Шерлока нигде не было видно. 

Сердце испуганно екнуло на мгновение, его хозяин успел уже привыкнуть к ощущению взгляда этих умных, с каплей чертовщинки, глаз в спину.

Впрочем, бежать далеко не пришлось. Шерлок обнаружился около цистерны. Большой и вытянутой, напоминающей башню без окон из старых сказок.

До крана у самого ее дна дотянуться смог только детектив, в ответ — бульканье и хрипы, кусок ржавчины вывалился под ноги...

Сначала несколько капель коснулись нагретого песка — осторожно и как-то неуверенно. Но через минуту напор усилился, превращаясь для странников в импровизированный душ.

Шерлок разделся первым — быстро и небрежно побросал вещи на одноколесную тачку неподалеку. 

Голым он казался еще более ирреальным — бледный, узкий в бедрах и груди, как поджарый жеребец-альбинос. Солнечный свет будто впитывался его кожей, заостряя черты его лица еще сильнее. Снимая серые трусы, Шерлок так же, как и его четвероногий собрат, косил левым глазом в сторону сталкера, взглядом выражая больше, чем словами.

Упрямство. Обещание. Бесстыдство. И... 

По слою песка вперемешку с опилками он шел медленно, определенно испытывая наслаждение, зарываясь босыми ногами в мягкий и теплый покров. 

Под воду он шагнул с громким выдохом:

— Блаженство...

Джон улыбнулся — помыться в Зоне удается не каждому — и потянулся к заклепкам куртки.

Вода отдавала тиной, о прозрачности и говорить не стоило, но по крайней мере она была защищена от большинства местных вредителей и могла считаться чистой. 

Относительно.

Шерлок стоял под потоком, запрокинув голову, и массировал волосы, очищая их от остатков глины, мелкого мусора и кусочков засохших фекалий. 

Джон тоже разделся и шагнул под холодный импровизированный водопад, вздрагивая всем телом от резкого перепада температур.  
Или же от того, что тело детектива теперь прижималось почти вплотную, а мягкий член Джона дернулся, коснувшись ягодицы.  
Вода била по плечам и шее, по бинтам, скрывающим зашитую рану от Кровососа, по пальцам, которыми Джон крайне осторожно коснулся тонкой спины перед собой...

Указательным вниз, пересчитывая ногтем позвонки.

Пальцы другой руки уже на бедре — массируя, сжимаясь и разжимаясь, оставляя белые следы, которое мгновенно краснели, стоило только передвинуть ладонь вперед, царапая пальцами твердый живот.

К тому моменту, когда пальцы обвели сосок, затвердевший от холодной воды, Шерлок наконец перестал делать вид, будто чистота волос волнует его больше, нежели возбужденный и вдавливающийся в щель между его ягодицами член другого мужчины.

Джон выдохнул, слизнув затем влагу с губ, моргнул — вода мешала, тяжелыми каплями застряв на ресницах — и повел рукой ниже, до места, где потемневшая головка члена вжималась все сильнее, почти болезненно зажатая двумя бледными половинками.

Он отодвинулся и заменил свой член ладонью — влажный палец легко протиснулся вперед и погладил сжатое кольцо ануса.

Шерлок выгнулся, закинул руки назад, цепляясь за плечи сталкера, дыша загнанно и как-то испуганно.

Повернулся он внезапно и резко, замер, выбив из горла Джона низкий стон один взглядом своих глаз — сейчас безумных, с расширенными зрачками, и обещавших так много.

Кто рванулся к губам другого первым, сталкер не решался утверждать, он лишь сжимал руки на талии Шерлока, притягивая того к себе ближе, будто пытаясь забраться ему под кожу, впаяться в него и застыть без возможности разделиться.

Их члены терлись друг о друга, возбужденные и горячие. 

Шерлок не целовался — кусался, поочередно затягивая в свой рот губы Джона, царапал его голую спину и шею.  
И прижимался тесно-тесно, вместо гортанных стонов выдавая нечто, похожее на урчание. Низкий, вибрирующий звук, от которого у Джона чесались зубы из-за желания прихватить кожу на этой тонкой шее.

Тела уже привыкли к холодной воде, бьющей по плечами и рукам, но дрожать не перестали, прижимаясь друг к другу, стараясь не оставить между ними даже миллиметра. 

Джон выдохнул и куснул Шерлока за подбородок, заставляя наклониться ниже, и сам же потянулся рукой к его члену, обхватывая горячими пальцами головку.

— Это не должно...

Шерлок отчаянно вцепился в плечи Джона, мелко дрожа и толкаясь бедрами в теплую ладонь.

Не должно быть так хорошо? Но это так.

Они стояли, и между ними едва хватало места для скользящей по члену ладони.

В ответ на следы от ногтей Джон кусался, прихватывая зубами кожу на бледной шее. 

У Шерлока будет много синяков...

Стоило рукой скользнуть ниже, заставить его раздвинуть ноги, давая больше простора и разрешая мягко сжать потяжелевшие яички, как из горла вырвался почти нечеловеческий вой. Попытка приглушить этот звук не удалась — Шерлок лишь прокусил губу. Джону пришлось выбирать — либо некрасивый шрам, либо теплые, разгоряченные ребра под ладонью.

Выбрал первое и с сожалением убрал руку с бедра Шерлока.

Поднял и коснулся его губ, вдавливая указательный палец внутрь, вынуждая перестать сжимать зубами нижнюю, и без того уже потемневшую от прилива крови, губу.

— Давай, возьми его глубже.

Джон не любил пошлости в постели, но этот рот...

Сейчас, весь вздрагивающий от каждой капли, с частым дыханием и безумным взглядом, Шерлок был до неприличия бесстыден и откровенен. 

Зубы отпустили истерзанную губу, прихватили палец, чуть нажав на ногтевую пластину — в ответ Джон немного сильнее сжал ладонью член, провел вверх и вниз. 

Язык Шерлока тут же лизнул маленькую шершавую полосу на костяшке пальца.

Ладонь на члене ускорила движение, попадая в один ритм с языком, скользящим по большому пальцу.

Шерлок застонал, громко, одновременно вжимаясь бедрами в бедра Джона.

Ладонью под потоками воды чувствовалась горячая смазка, обильно выделяемая на головке.

— Такой твердый, я чувствую...

Джон, не отпуская горячего, пульсирующего члена, прижал Шерлока к себе, чувствуя своим уже давно болезненно напряженным органом горячее бедро.

Оставалось немного...

Шерлок дрожал, ноги едва держали его, на мокром песке расходясь в стороны. Единственное, что держало его в вертикальном положении, так это конвульсивно вцепившиеся в плечи Джона руки.

В своих прогнозах Джон ошибся — сперма ударила в стиснутую ладонь и была смыта водой на два мгновения позднее.  
Он тут же прижал к себе содрогающееся от спазмов тело, зная, что самому ему много не потребуется. Ощущения этой дрожи и знания, чем оно вызвало, уже было достаточно.

Такой отзывчивый. Такой алчный.

Шерлок цеплялся за плечи и бедра Джона, пережидая вместе с ним его оргазм. От поцелуя в мокрую макушку он дернулся, пряча лицо на груди сталкера, практически стоя на коленях. 

Поднялся он, впрочем, без труда, стоило только чуть сжать его запястья и потянуть вверх.

Джон уселся на горячий нагретый солнцем ящик — железо на миг обожгло голые ягодицы, но кожа достаточно долго пробыла в контакте с холодной водой, так что жжение быстро прошло. Шерлок стоял перед ним, наклонив голову и медленно приходя в себя. Его все еще колотило.

Тонкие запястья сталкер так и не отпустил.

— Замерз совсем, — Джон потянул его к себе на колени.

Шерлок как-то враз перестал быть гибким, тело двигалось, как заржавевший механизм — едва не скрипя сгибались локти, худые колени, спина напоминала сбитый грузовиком фонарный столб. 

Лицо прижато к плечу и кожу обдавало теплым глубоким дыханием.

Бледного англичанина пришлось чуть развернуть, при такой чувствительной коже вместо загара обеспечен серьезный ожог.   
Джон пригладил его темные волосы, дернул завитые пряди на затылке.

И осторожно коснулся подушечками пальцев фиолетовой россыпи от жадных поцелуев на шее и тонких плечах.

— Хорошо, — тихо выдохнул Шерлок.

— Да, — ответил Джон, чувствуя, как солнце припекает спину.

Брошенный второпях на рюкзак детектор звонко просигналил.

Мужчины тяжело вздохнули, не делая даже попытки отлепиться друг от друга.

Секс, монстры и пролитая кровь.

У Зоны свои понятия о романтике.


	10. Пепел и пыль

В дом они все-таки заглянули перед уходом.

Двери выбиты, стекла на окнах разбиты снаружи — судя по тому, что остатки стекла остались внутри строения. Шторы - длинные в пол, с бахромой на концах - выцвели и приобрели бледно-зеленый оттенок. В нескольких местах виднелись дыры.  
На мебели много пыли, в вазе с фруктами горка мертвых червей. 

Телевизор валялся на полу с разбитым экраном, крепления на стене выглядели так, будто технику отдирали ломом.

Фортепиано в гостиной имело несколько глубоких царапин на корпусе, двух клавиш не хватало. Длинные пальцы Шерлока легко выдавили тоскливую мелодию из инструмента, но, почувствовав взгляд сталкера, мужчина отошел, вытирая серые от пыли пальцы о свой плащ. 

При этом он выглядел донельзя смущенным.

— Предпочитаю скрипку.

Джон улыбнулся: скрипку он любил, хотя и не слишком разбирался в музыке.

На кухне та же мертвенная тишина, в которую погрузился весь дом. Будто накрытый пыльным покрывалом, найденным на старом чердаке.

Ножи, что валялись в раковине и посудомоечной машине, покрылись ржавчинной. Эмблему фирмы производителя почти не различить. Джон выгреб те, что лежали в ящике кухонного островка, и уложил в мешок. 

Из еды в холодильнике оказалось немного — кусок колбасы позеленел и порос белым пушком плесени, молоко в стеклянном графине свернулось и больше напоминало по консистенции, да и по цвету, болотную жижу.

— Джон, — послышался голос Шерлока со второго этажа.

Стена в коридоре и дальше — вверх по лестнице - увешена фотографиями в рамках разной величины. Двое мужчин, женщина, трое детей. Вот темноволосая девочка с двумя хвостиками смеется, сидя в седле на светло-сером пони с длинной гривой и челкой, закрывающей глаза. Ее отец — Джон видел схожие черты — поддерживал ребенка под спину, идя рядом и аккуратно придерживая повод. Женщина на соседнем фото худая, глаза кажутся слишком большими на узком лице — признаки тяжелой болезни, давно уже мучившей ее. Фото сверху в округлой тонкой рамке черно-белое. Мужчина и женщина, примерно семьдесят лет. Рядом на фотографии совсем маленький карапуз — улыбается, на щеках ямочки. 

Должно быть, тут жило не одно поколение. 

Шерлок нашелся в спальне, замерший перед широкой кроватью.

— Что-то нашел? — Джон осторожно коснулся его локтя, вырывая из раздумий.

— Они умерли незадолго до взрыва. Насильственная смерть. Думаю, трупы где-то около дома.

— Кто тот второй мужчина на фото? 

— Брат мужа, сводный. Но они были дружны. Жил тут, пока пытался завязать с карточными играми. 

Джон кивнул, принимая к сведению, и заглянул ванную, дверь в которую примыкала к спальне. Узкая ванная была в темно-коричневых подтеках, на дне валялись так и не созревшие личинки мясных мух. Должно быть, взрыв помешал малышкам вылупиться. Но само их наличие говорило об одном — тут было много крови. 

— Напился и перерезал всех? 

— Похоже, что попытка ограбления. Или, скорее, попытка скрыться после ограбления. Напавшие превосходили численностью и были вооружены. Трупы спрятали в сарае...

— Я был в конюшне, только несколько лошадиных костей.

— Дом строился для большой семьи, доски у лестницы на второй этаж скрипят, но под весом не проседают, в отличие от напольного покрытия в других комнатах. Значит, под ними что-то, что не мешает им.

— Бомбоубежище?

— Скорее, погреб.

И действительно, под лестницей имелась дверь. Она не была закрыта на ключ или подперта табуретом. Шерлок взялся за круглую ручку — щелкнул замок — повернул, но открывать не стал. Чуть качнулся вперед к шероховатому деревянному покрытию двери, вдохнул воздух полной грудью. 

Потом он повернул голову и кивнул Джону, предлагая подойти ближе.

Оснований, чтобы не делать этого, не было. Даже то, что Шерлок практически не отодвинулся, чтобы дать тому место, и пришлось буквально впихиваться между ним и дверью, не вызвало беспокойства. 

— Слушай, — шепнули губы около уха.

И Джон услышал.

Шебуршание. Стрекот. Звук, будто кто-то кидает маленькие камешки с той стороны двери.

— Что?

— Насекомые. Много. Думаю, мы не будем открывать ее.

Джон кивнул и позволил рукам Шерлока развернуть его к себе лицом в узком пространстве. 

Губы Шерлока как-то вдруг оказались так близко. Он наклонился, - в намерениях Джон не сомневался — но застыл, едва задев раскрытые губы.

Он что-то искал на лице сталкера. 

— Не отвлекайся, — шепнул тот.

Поцелуй был недолгим. Жаркое касание губ, укус нижней губы, легкая боль и жар чужого тела, теперь уже вплотную прижимающего Джона к двери. 

Сквозь бешеный стук сердца в ушах и поверхностное дыхание различался шорох в подвале. Должно быть, погибшая семья нашла свой покой там, в сырой темноте.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться, — Шерлок сделал резкий шаг назад, разрывая контакт и прижимая пальцы к губам. 

— Ты вообще редко это делаешь, не так ли? — Джон глубоко вдохнул, восстанавливая сердечный ритм, и улыбнулся припухшим ртом. Вид такого Шерлока — неуверенного в дальнейшем и смущенного своей несдержанностью — забавлял.

Шерлок, не уловив в его интонациях гнева, заметно расслабился. 

Мужчины обыскали дом еще раз, нашли галлон воды - мутноватая, застоявшаяся, но пригодная. Шерлок взял ее на свои плечи в довесок к двум другим баллонам, так как рюкзак Джона уже был переполнен. 

— Тут может быть что-то еще? 

Сталкер снова заглянул в гостиную, несколько книг на полках привлекли его внимание, и он потрогал корешок — влажный, такой же пыльный, как и все в доме. Страницы отсырели.

Голос Шерлока от двери:

— Нашел два пледа и порванную походную сумку. Если не складывать туда мелочь — сойдет.

Джон с сожалением вернул книгу на место, лишний вес был ни к чему, и так все забито.

— Значит, можно уходить.

 

Мужчины прошли четыре километра, когда небо посерело, закрывая солнце грозовыми облаками. В паре сотен метров слева тянулось змеей среди травы шоссе. Оно уходило далеко вперед и терялось на мосту, пересекающем широкий луг.  
А за ним — здания, много зданий. Город Сискейл.

До атомной электростанции Селлафилд оставалось совсем немного.

— По мосту или по земле? — спросил Шерлок, чуть наклоняя голову вбок.

— А сам как хочешь? 

— Оба варианта небезопасны. Но на земле больше шансов уйти от погони — высокая трава затруднит преследование.

Шерлок первым шагнул вперед, скрываясь по пояс. Джон пожал плечами и последовал за ним. 

Под ногами хрустели ветки, несколько раз сталкер умудрился споткнуться о проволоку, торчащую из земли.

Радует, что Шерлок старался не отходить далеко, очевидно, боясь потерять спутника из виду.

Взгляд у детектива был напряженный, в правой руке он держал пистолет, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, оглядываясь по сторонам, пока Джон распутывал ногу от проволоки, порядочно исцарапав при этом запястья.

Раненая кровососом рука еще побаливала, движения вызывали легкое жжение, но в большинстве своем рана не причиняла особых неудобств. 

— Доберемся до города, сменим бинты, — прокомментировал Шерлок его недовольную гримасу.

Джон кивнул.

По заросшему холму поднимались неожиданно легко, пробивая ножом и ногами вмятины в сухой земле. Передышку удалось сделать метрах в пяти от земли, где торчала широкая труба, стенки которой были покрыты мхом и мертвыми ракушками. Должно быть, раньше тут было озеро, и вода начиналась как раз чуть выше трубы.

Шерлок, аккуратно пристроившийся на ее краю, будто прочитал мысли и указал вправо.

И действительно — торчавшие доски и сваи, поднимающиеся вверх со дна русла, напоминали причал. Может быть, тут даже сдавали маленькие лодки влюбленным парочкам напрокат. 

— Джон.

Эти его интонации — отрывистые, резкие, как выстрел из дробовика — заставили тело рефлекторно напрячься. 

Ощущение тяжелого взгляда не отпускало на протяжении всего пути через заросшее поле. Но никаких признаков агрессии не было, поэтому сталкер засунул инстинкт самосохранения подальше и продолжал путь. 

Учитывая необычайную наблюдательность своего спутника, Джон предположил, что тот так же знал о наблюдателях в высокой траве. 

Так что их появление не было неожиданностью. 

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Джон, приседая на трубе. 

— Двадцать четыре, — шепнул Шерлок рядом.

Двадцать четыре бывших человека. Живые трупы фактически. Тело функционировало, но мозг...

Будущее тех, кто пережил взрыв. 

— Полицейские, судя по форме, — раздалось рядом. 

Шерлок напряженно вглядывался в застывшие фигуры — те в ответ лишь крутили головами — неестественно резко, живой человек свернул бы себе шею при таком движении. 

— Надо уходить.

Остаток пути вверх по холму мужчины преодолели торопливо, так как на осыпающуюся почву повернулось разом двадцать четыре головы. 

Как выяснилось, двигались эти полутрупы довольно быстро, особенно когда дело касалось еды. Впрочем, от преследования удалось отделаться так же быстро благодаря Шерлоку. Пока Джон поднимался по холму, используя охотничий нож, детектив вытащил из кармана сумки гранату и испачкал ее кровью из своей прокушенной губы... После чего бросил в центр поля, так и не озаботившись выдернув чеку.

Ведомые запахом крови, характеризующейся бывшими полицейскими как сигнал к обеду, они ломанулись за брошенным предметом.

То, как они двигались...

Кем бы они ни были, но точно не людьми. 

Взрыв был делом времени, должно быть, один из первых дорвавшихся монстряков цапнул ее зубами, встряхнул, пытаясь откусить кусок...

Джон понаблюдал за бегающими по полю горящими полутрупами до сих пор с пуленепробиваемыми жилетами на груди и понадеялся, что огонь все-таки довершит начатое.

Мертвецы должны лежать в земле — так считал Джон.

Когда он повернулся, Шерлока рядом, разумеется, не было.

Джон даже не удивился, учитывая то, как детектив тянул руки ко всему, что никто из живущих на планете не назвал бы безопасным. Наличие у него оружия и небольшого запаса медикаментов не слишком успокаивало. 

Сталкер взглянул на приемник — будто бы тот знал о побеге — и покрутил ручку. Динамики затрещали, звук неприятно резанул по барабанным перепонкам. Джон поморщился.

Детектор пискнул на поясе, один раз, два, три — как если бы аномалия двигалась. И приближалась к самому детектору.

Из обвалившейся после встречи с грузовичком кирпичной стены магазина вылетела тонкая фигура детектива. Лицо счастливое, словно у ребенка, добравшегося до рождественского носка раньше братьев и сестер. 

— Эта штука потрясающая, проплавила три этажа и свалилась на первый...

Джон рванул вперед, выбивая из руки, обтянутой коричневой перчаткой, нечто, походившее на голубого слизня, чья кожа булькала и лопалась, надуваясь большими пузырями. 

— Давай договоримся — ты не трогаешь то, что излучает радиацию, — Джон внимательно осматривал руки Шерлока. 

Верхний слой кожи только слегка посветлел. Ни ожогов, ни волдырей, как на перчатке, слава богу. 

— Это место взрыва атомной электростанции — тут все излучает радиацию.

— Значит, ничего не трогаешь!

Джон пошел вперед, осторожно переступая через крысиные трупы под ногами. Фырканье в спину прозвучало насмешливо.   
Город казался потерянным во времени. 

Машины, снесенные взрывной волной, свалены ржавеющей кучей там, где дорога поворачивает направо, вбитые в витрину шоколадного магазина. 

В Сискейл затяжная зима. Только вместо снега — пепел и годовая пыль. 

Мужчины двигались осторожно, даже Шерлок старался издавать как можно меньше шума, переступая через осколки битого стекла.

— Я сос-ку-чи-лась, — прохрипела, запинаясь, кукла с обожженными волосами, когда Джон, подвернув ногу, случайно пнул игрушку.

Шерлок не позволил упасть, поймав под руку, придержал, пока Джон ощупывал лодыжку, и напряженно вслушивался в эхо. Вороны на ларьке с мороженным пошевелились — встрепенулись, вытянули крылья, уже порядком истрепавшиеся и потерявшие пару перьев — и снова замерли, с неодобрением поглядывая внезапных гостей мертвого города. 

— Что будет, когда мы доберемся до АЭС?

— Я буду искать место взрыва. Хочу знать, над чем там еще работали.

Шерлок поправил шарф на шее и ремни рюкзака, которые, вероятно, давили на плечи. Дышал он шумно, а респиратор надевать отказывался — видите ли, мешает.

— А потом? Вернешься в Лондон? Будешь надоедать брату?

— Он очень умело избегает встреч со мной, но я подумываю остаться — тут так красиво.

— Ты не готов к такой жизни.

— Ну, я надеялся на хорошего учителя и планировал занять какой-нибудь бункер покрепче.

— Боюсь, все бункеры заняты.

— Есть много способов договориться: шантаж, угрозы, линчевание, в конце концов.

— Это место уже влияет на тебя, — рассмеялся Джон.

— Поверь, здесь я более нормален, чем где-либо еще.

Детская площадка была засыпана сухими листьями, которые легко крошились в пыль под ногами. Детская карусель, разделенная разноцветными треугольниками, была оторвана от своего основания и валялась теперь посреди проезжей части, встав на ребро перед школьным автобусом. Джон успел выбить поднятый Шерлоком леденец-спираль, в котором столько химии, что даже время едва причинило ему вред. По крайней мере, внешне. Что творилось внутри разноцветной сладости, даже думать не хотелось.

— Детектор не сработал же...

— Боже, Шерлок!

В голосе детектива звучало искреннее недоумение. Несмотря на достаточно долгое путешествие вдвоем, Шерлок все равно умудрялся каждый раз удивлять простого военного доктора.

— В любом случае, ты что-нибудь придумал бы.

— Я не святой и воскрешать мертвых не умею. Так что давай проверять не будем, хорошо?

Шерлок закусил губу, кажется, такой пространный довод он не считал приемлемым. Но кивнул, глядя хмуро.

Сейчас он больше напоминал маленькую Гарриет, не понимавшую, почему нельзя трогать отцовское ружье, чем взрослого мужчину, который никак не мог взять в толк, почему нельзя пробовать все, что попадается под ноги. 

Дальше по улице — сплошное месиво из скрученных в один большой металлический жгут автомобилей и фонарных столбов. Из щелей среди обломков нередко торчали части человеческого скелета.

— Слышал, кто-то пережил эту катастрофу.

— Причины я не знаю, но да, несколько жителей выжили.

— Значит, должно быть что-то, что прервало воздействие радиации на их тела. Модифицированные части брони? Приборы?

Джон ухмыльнулся, видя, что очередной вопрос захватил мозг детектива, отключая того от окружающего мира. Поэтому сталкер старался осматривать город, не теряя из виду своего спутника — в таком состоянии тот не замечал ничего и запросто мог себе что-нибудь сломать.

— До станции не так уж и далеко, если только снова не придется прятаться под землей.

— Угу.

— Чувствуешь их? — спросил Шерлок шепотом.

Джон кивнул и снял с плеча винтовку.

Конечно, как не чувствовать эти голодные взгляды из черных проемов окон. 

На первом этаже среди разбитых горшков цветочного магазина.

На третьем этаже над кофейней.

За посеревшими занавесками детской художественной школы на первом этаже, где уцелевшие окна еще хранили на себе расплывчатые рисунки мелом и красками — розовые слоны, гигантские разноцветные пчелы и отпечатки маленьких ладоней.

Бежать не имело смысла, не сейчас, пока нет намеченного укрытия, поэтому мужчины шли все так же — неторопливо и осторожно продвигаясь вперед по улице мимо обрушенных палаток с мороженым и хот-догами.

Около высокого желтого забора они остановились. Трехэтажный кирпичный дом, стоящий буквой "П", свободное пространство за которым было отдано под детскую площадку.

Джон уже знал, что увидит, а вот Шерлок....

Не то, чтобы был испуган или удивлен. Ошеломлен — будет вернее.

Их было трое: две девочки и мальчик.

Девочки-близняшки, кореянки лет шести. Одинаковые сарафанчики с рисунком из героинь Диснея. Длинные темные волосы с одной стороны, с другой - оплавившаяся кожа на черепе и пустая глазница правого глаза.

Волосы, как облитые нефтью — поблескивают тяжелыми прядями. Кожа — слишком светлая и слишком гладкая, даже на вид — покрыта слоем расплавленного температурой взрыва пластика. Будто дети политы глазурью.

Мальчик в оборванных шортах и майке, болтающейся на его худых плечиках на одной лямке.

Дети стояли босыми ступнями на самом краю крыши игрового замка, округлых перил на лестницу со второго этажа и металлической перекладине двухместных качелей в виде разломленной чашки.

Порыв ветра, вырвавший штору из окна, не сдвинул застывшие фигуры ни на миллиметр. Только одинаковые платьица слегка качнулись.

— Ждут еду? — шепнул Шерлок.

— Или родителей, — Джон пожал плечами.

И оба тут же задержали дыхание, потому что близнецы за забором повернули головы к ним. Даже с такого расстояния сталкер расслышал звук трещащих шейных позвонков.

Но несмотря на свернутые теперь шеи, девочки смотрели, каждая моргала тем единственным уцелевшим глазом, а рот открывался и закрывался...

— Мама, — выдох Шерлока был так же тих, как и взмахи вороньего крыла высоко в небе.

Джон сглотнул, не ставя под сомнение его слова. Учитывая наблюдательность детектива и его неконтролируемую тягу к информации, наличие у него навыка чтения по губам вряд ли могло кого-нибудь удивить. Сам Джон мог разобрать что-то, только если в его адрес сыпались оскорбления.

Мужчины не двигались, слушая, как в трубах гудит ветер и как стучат лапками по покореженным дорожным фонарям черные молчаливые вороны. 

Не сумев сфокусироваться на замерших людях в каких-то двадцати метрах от них, девочки дернули плечом, в котором, кажется был выбит сустав, и медленно повернули головы, снова уставившись в одну точку — остатки автобусной остановки в конце улицы. Должно быть, действительно ждали, когда родители заберут их с занятий.

И будут ждать дальше, так и застыв потрескавшимися фарфоровыми куклами.

Выждав несколько минут, Джон и Шерлок двинулись дальше по улице, стараясь не терять из виду этих ребятишек, которые никогда не повзрослеют, чтобы те не напали со спины.

Детектив прекратил попытки исследовать местность в одиночку, должно быть, инстинкт самосохранения давал о себе знать.  
Джон изредка поглядывал на своего спутника: наблюдал, как тот напряженно разглядывал здания вокруг, как взвешивал в ладони пистолет... 

Что ж, несмотря на неплохие навыки стрелка, огнестрельное оружие не для этих тонких пальцев. 

— Все в порядке.

— Хм?

— Пистолет, ты все время смотришь на мой пистолет. Думаешь, что для меня он не удобен в использовании. Так вот — дело не в этом, отсутствует привычка, требуется время.

— Мысли читаешь? — Джон улыбнулся.

— Ни у кого нет таких возможностей, все дело в твоем лице.

— Может быть, тогда имеет смысл вообще перестать разговаривать? — теперь уже Джон откровенно поддразнивал детектива, и тот прекрасно понимал это.

— Мне нравится тебя слушать, — и, будто испугавшись, что сказал что-то слишком личное, поспешно добавил. — Даже если это и очевидные заблуждения по поводу экстрасенсорных способностей. 

— И все же ты ищешь что-то.

— Магазин оружия. Вокруг города на многие мили лес, должно быть, большинство тут имели охотничьи лицензии.

— Хочешь что-то особенное? Нож?

Шерлок пожал плечами как-то особенно нервно. Знал, что ему нужно что-то другое, не пистолет, но не знал, что именно. И это нервировало его сильнее, чем зубастые пасти и горящие голодом глаза в окнах зданий. 

Минут через десять, когда мужчины обошли поваленный светофор, разбивший газетный киоск, Шерлок кивнул на покосившуюся вывеску через дорогу.

Очень кстати. 

Аптека. В дверях которой застряла смятая красная Тойота. Пришлось аккуратно выдавить и так пострадавшую витрину — от краев пошли тонкие, как паутина, трещины. 

После беглого осмотра Джон испытал небольшое разочарование. 

— Кто-то был тут. Ящики, которые запирались, взломаны и пусты. 

— Должно быть, там хранились препараты по рецепту.

— И марихуана для раковых больных.

— Возможно. 

— Ученые ходят так далеко в Зону? — Шерлок взял блистер с рядами таблеток, рассматривая содержимое. — Почему оставили это?

Джон тоже пригляделся к наклейке — Коаксил. В общем-то, это неплохое средство от депрессии, но после выпуска препарата на рынок многие быстро поняли, что фактически это более дешевый вариант опиума и героина, который можно достать вполне легально. Действительно, то, что даже одна упаковка осталось, само по себе удивительно.

— Может, не хватило места?

— Для пары пачек? — Шерлок указал на валяющийся на полу выдвинутый из шкафа ящик.

Джон наклонился — в ящике оставалось четыре полных упаковки — не так много, чтобы не поместиться в кармане собственной куртки сталкера.

— Может, им что-то помешало забрать все, что есть, — Джон забрал таблетки у хмурого детектива и бросил на стол, почти сразу же забыв о ней.

В отличие от Шерлока, который продолжил осмотр полок вместе с ним, но то и дело поглядывал на пачку Коаксила.  
Джон старательно не обращал внимания, но особенно притворяться он никогда не умел.

— Хочешь ее взять? — Джон кивнул на упаковку. — Я не буду тебя останавливать, но думаю, ты знаешь, как препарат действует на тело? 

— Мой интерес вызван тем, что местные не забрали Коаксил в первую очередь.

— Но опровергать мое предположение о том, что тебя заинтересовало именно содержимое, ты не будешь?

— Если бы стоял выбор — предпочел бы раствор кокаина. 

— А если бы выбора не было?

Шерлок пожал плечами:

— Слишком сильные разрушения на клеточном уровне. Привыкание сильнее, чем у кокаина, а отказ смертелен. Определенно не мой выбор.

— Ясно...

 

Аптеку мужчины покинули не с пустыми руками — несколько упаковок шприцов, — игл отдельно Джон не обнаружил — надорванную коробку с бинтами, где обнаружилось двенадцать упаковок; и Шерлок нашел в задней комнате, вход куда был завален потолочной балкой, много упаковок с обезболивающим. Видимо, ученые торопились покинуть этот мертвый город и вернуться в свои ставшими родными подземелья лабораторий. 

На улице стало темнее из-за туч, ползших с запада.

По пути в сторону станции среди брошенных машин, так и застрявших в вечной пробке, Джон замечал движущиеся фигуры. Внешняя схожесть с человеком вызывала желание взмахнуть рукой, привлекая их внимание — но инстинкты отдавались недовольным эхом. 

Руки Джон так и не поднял.

Шерлок же изначально не воспылал любовью к незнакомцам. Возможно, из-за отсутствия у него тяги к человеческому общению.  
Чуть позже, когда они с Шерлоком выпустили по обойме в трех тварей, приближавшихся к ним слишком уж быстро, Джон понял, что именно его смутило.

Светлая кожа покрыта синяками и ранами, тела столь худые, что позвоночник и ребра явно выступают, натянув кожу изнутри, как полиэтиленовый пакет. Все еще одетые в прорезиненные штаны ноги оставались босыми, оголяя переломанные пальцы и длинные, черные от грязи ногти. На руках не было перчаток, казалось, будто все мясо и мышцы на запястьях отсутствовали, и кожа между пальцами натянулась, напоминая перепонки. 

Джон слышал про Снорков от бывалых сталкеров: одни говорили, что это выжившие сотрудники АЭС, другие — что это бывшие сталкеры, попавшие к ученым на стол. А кто-то клялся, что Снорки были тут всегда — только сидели в клетках в военных лабораториях под городом. 

Лицо частично было скрыто противогазом, оставляя на виду только участок от подбородка до носа. Губы отсутствовали, а десны приобрели коричневый, почти черный оттенок, только кончики зубов чуть выделялись светлыми пятнами. Язык — как щупальца осьминога, был покрыт фиолетовыми волдырями.

— Сотрудники станции, — Джон придерживался этой версии, так как искренне не хотел даже думать, что среди этих тварей мог оказаться кто-то из его собратьев-сталкеров.

Шерлок забрался на помятую крышу автомобиля и выстрелил несколько раз в группу замерших неподалеку монстряков — стрелял по ним, пока те не разбежались в разные стороны, пытаясь спрятаться в переулках между домами. 

Дальше по дороге мужчины пробирались быстро, практически не останавливаясь, на ходу отстреливаясь от жаждущих общения мутантов. Один прыгнул на спину Шерлоку, издавая какие-то тонкие звуки, напоминающие щенячий скулеж. Минус три пули и один баллон с водой, в который мутант вцепился крепкими ногтями. 

До АЭС семь часов пути.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Снорк -  
> http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140331143914/anime-characters-fight/ru/images/1/14/987304026.jpg


	11. Вкус тлена

_— Джон! Не смей! Не смей!  
  
Голос Шерлока был едва узнаваем из-за толстой железной двери. Джон Ватсон слышал уже такой у молодого лейтенанта, которому во время бомбежки лагеря в Афганистане пришлось отпиливать ногу старой хирургической пилой. Два его сослуживца держали парня, пока Джон скрипя зубами пилил конечность по живому.  
  
Никакого обезболивающего — из лекарств на тот момент остались лишь таблетки от головной боли, в изобилии рассыпанные взрывом по полу.  
  
Лейтенант орал, широко раскрыв рот, одновременно рыча и рыдая, цепляясь ногтями за удерживающие его руки друзей, как за единственно важное в своей жизни.  
  
Он умер в горах после трех суток на краденном вездеходе, когда вражеский снайпер нашел их через прицел.  
  
Нынешний Джон-Вольный-Пес этот нечеловеческий вой не слышал. Не от тех, кто был ему хоть сколько-нибудь дорог, ибо таких в Зоне было не много.  
  
Шерлок сейчас кричал так, будто его легкое вырывали зубами из груди.  
  
Вот только он был там — в безопасности.  
  
А между ним и смертью толстый слой металла.  
  
И Джон Уотсон.  
_  
  
  
Атомная электростанция Селлафилд застыла где-то посреди ядерной зимы.   
  
Разрушенных взрывом стен почти не видно — они утоплены в пушистых серых сугробах, даже спустя год медленно опускаются мелкие хлопья, осыпаясь с покореженных вышек и деревьев.  
  
Детектор гудел тихо и низко, не переставая, с тех пор как двое мужчин зашли на территорию станции.  
  
В атомном комплексе числилось несколько зданий, но сейчас — это одна большая свалка, и среди разрухи виднелись чудом уцелевшие башни главного сооружения.   
  
— Тихо, — Шерлок выдохнул облако пара, натянул на нос свой синий шарф.   
  
Раскуроченные автомобили будто кто-то за задний бампер тащил к эпицентру взрыва — на земле даже через слой пепла виднелись глубокие следы.   
  
— Сначала взрыв вбил технику в землю, потом все в радиусе километра было засосано внутрь, - Шерлок говорил медленно, делая большие разрывы между фразами.   
  
Джон понимал его, самому дышалось с трудом, неудержимо клонило в сон.  
  
Каких либо следов присутствия людей — ни до, ни после катастрофы — заметно не было.   
Нет трупов, нет костей.   
  
Под ногами на ступенях хрустела сухая серая листва, из глубоких трещин торчали сломанные табуретки, скрученные и вдавленные. Широкую дверь пришлось толкать внутрь здания.   
  
Выдавить-то выдавили, но удержать даже вдвоем не смогли — дверь, упав, подняла густое облако пыли.   
  
Джон огляделся — здание внутри неплохо сохранилось. Широкий коридор выглядел практически не пострадавшим, если не считать больших трещин, которыми были покрыты потолок и стены.  
  
Помещение дальше — большое и круглое, вероятно, использовалось как приемная — диваны и стол ресепшена по центру. А сверху их придавила к полу упавшая декоративная колонна.   
  
— Не думаю, что тут может быть что-то интересное, только если документация, но ею займемся позже, — Шерлок поморщился от запаха морозной сырости вокруг.  
  
— Значит, идем дальше.  
  
В глубине здания множественные кабинеты с прозрачными стенами, стекла от которых валялись на полу коридора, распахнутые двери и припечатанные к стене в углу комнаты предметы мебели.  
  
Задняя лестница выходила в небольшой закуток, окруженный металлическим забором, где, по-видимому, сотрудники покуривали на досуге.   
  
— А вот и то, чего не хватало, — прошептал Шерлок через толщину шарфа.  
  
Тела погибших от взрыва были свалены в кучу позади здания. Множество чернеющих тел, будто до сих пор обугленных и горящих изнутри. В таком состоянии сложно определить пол, местами пластиковые бейджи с именами сохранились и под воздействием температуры взрыва стали частью кожного покрова.   
  
— Я видел план перед приездом сюда. Комплекс состоял из шестидесяти двух зданий, через год был запланирован демонтаж всей АЭС, а вместо этого случился взрыв, — Шерлок стянул шарф и тяжело выдохнул. — Удивительно, но начать собирались с охладительных труб станции, в итоге из шести десятков зданий инцидент пережили всего шесть, а эти трубы пострадали меньше всего.   
  
Шерлок говорил тихо, будто боялся нарушить устоявшуюся за последний год тут атмосферу могилы заживо погребенного.  
  
Насколько помнил Джон, Селлафилд — атомный комплекс целиком, сама же электростанция комплекса именовалась Колдер Холл. В разные годы с момента открытия здесь производился оружейный плутоний, изготавливалось топливо для АЭС, и перерабатывались ядерные отходы. Это известная информация.  
  
На деле же....  
Лабораторные исследования, эксперименты, пытки. Так что ученые стремились в Зону отчуждения по вполне понятным причинам.  
  
Следующее здание походило на один большой завод, состоявший из нескольких разнокалиберных зданий. На крышах некоторых стояли вертолеты Ми-8 с отломанными дверцами, лопастями и пробитыми стеклами.   
  
Большинство окон были занавешены плотным полиэтиленом.   
  
Двери снаружи заперты, широкая цепь стягивала ручки и была спаяна. Правда, одна боковая оказалась открыта, по процарапанным следам на полу видно, что что-то затаскивали внутрь.  
  
— Шерлок, достань оружие.  
  
Повторять не было необходимости, Шерлок проверил патроны и снял пистолет с предохранителя.   
  
Узкий коридор с желтоватыми стенами, на которых давно облупилась известь. Через пару шагов — двустворчатая дверь в коридор пошире. Окон тут не было, лишь множество дверей, покачивающихся из стороны в сторону на сорванных петлях. Потолок по центру провалился, стены ближайших комнат тоже выбило, валялись компьютеры, столы и кофейник.   
  
— Помещения для сотрудников.  
  
Поворот налево, двери-двери-двери, и снова налево.  
  
Лестница вверх и узкая, неприметная дверь, скрывающая бетонные ступени лестницы, ведущей в черную пустоту внизу.  
  
Джон снял маску и помассировал шею.  
  
— Туда или осмотрим следующее здание?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился, на его висках поблескивали капли пота.  
  
— Хочу туда.  
  
Сталкер выдохнул и успел поймать экстремала-путешественника за рукав прежде, чем тот шагнул вперед в неизвестность.  
  
— Будь осторожен.  
  
— Буду, — буркнул тихо Шерлок, снова закапываясь лицом в свой шарф.  
  
Лестница казалась нескончаемой, в коридоре темень, ни одной работающей лампы или трещины, дающей хоть какую-то толику света. Звук капающей воды из труб отдавался эхом, руки, сколько Джон ни раскидывал их в стороны, так ни разу и не коснулись стен, что наводило на мысли об опорах под лестницей и пустых пространствах шахты вокруг.   
  
— Ой.   
  
Джон врезался во что-то — пальцы нащупали теплый металл и тонкую ручку на двери.  
  
Красный свет резанул по глазам.   
  
На стене напротив двери широкая надпись — 1H.  
  
— Обозначение уровня.  
  
Широкий коридор с трубами вдоль стен освещен красными лампами, на полу следы волочения.   
  
— Уверен, что стоит идти дальше? — Джон с сомнением оглядел бурые пятна на толстых трубах.  
  
— Если ничего не найдем, всегда сможем вернуться.   
  
То и дело мужчины натыкались на следы человеческого присутствия — отпечатки ботинок сорок третьего размера в черных вязких лужах, сигаретные окурки с отпечатками зубов или помады и разбитые банки из под содовой. Если бы все это было оставлено до катастрофы, то давно уже было бы укрыто слоем пыли.  
  
А значит, существовали те, кто посещал центральную часть Зоны.  
Что не особо радовало.  
  
В следующем коридоре зал с тремя ответвлениями, но освещение имелось лишь в одном.   
  
В центре огромной комнаты несколько металлических бочек без какой либо маркировки с потрескавшейся и местами облезшей синей краской. В углу отломленные куски стены.  
  
Джон наскоро проверил темные коридоры, на деле оказавшиеся чем-то вроде гардеробной для сотрудников — на стенах на маленьких крючках до сих пор висели тяжелые, посеревшие от пыли с зелеными пятнами плесени лабораторные халаты. Высокие сапоги стояли на полу, многие в дырах, изъедены крысами.   
  
— Что...  
  
Джон обернулся, забыв, что любопытный до безобразия детектив из Лондона остался один. И без присмотра.  
  
И, разумеется, Шерлок не смог удержаться от изучения брошенных бочек. Должно быть, вскрыл их ножом, одолженным у сталкера пару дней назад.  
  
Из бочки вытекала какая-то сладковато пахнущая жидкость, густая, как патока.   
  
— Господи, да будь же осторожнее! — Джон подскочил и оторвал вцепившиеся в край бочки руки Шерлока до того, как неизвестная жидкость коснулась незащищенных перчатками ладоней.   
  
Ну конечно же, что еще можно было сделать, перед тем как открывать бочку с неизвестным содержимым... Разумеется, снять перчатки.  
  
Шерлок вырвал руку из хватки сталкера, кивком привлекая его внимание к объекту своего собственного интереса.  
  
Неподдающиеся опознанию куски в густой жидкости внутри бочки оказались частями кожи и размякшими, как творожная масса, костями.  
  
— Предположительно белый мужчина, не достигший совершеннолетия, судя по зубам, хотя они и могли деформироваться после воздействия этого состава. Европеец, перед смертью имелась аллергическая реакция.  
  
Голос Шерлока монотонен, едва ли в нем присутствует хоть капля жалости или же интереса в адрес неизвестного. Его взгляд блуждает по сложенному вдвое телу, по прижимающим колени к груди запястьям, по выступающим ключицам...  
  
— Что с ним делали? — Джон тут же покачал головой. — Нет, не хочу знать, молчи.  
  
— Идем, — Руки Шерлока на плечах, сжимающие куртку сталкера и толкающие в сторону мигающего фонаря в следующем коридоре.  
  
Дальше — множество узких коридоров и залов, огромных, не уступающих по размерам залам оперных театров Италии. Некоторые из них были заставлены бочками, десятками, вероятно, так же заполненными пахучей массой и мертвыми измученными телами.  
  
За спиной с противным скрипом захлопнулась очередная дверь.  
  
Джон вздрогнул, когда Шерлок внезапно вцепился в его локоть.  
  
— В том отсеке что-то с воздухом, — дышал детектив с присвистом, глаза покраснели.  
  
Вид у него был не слишком здоровый.  
  
— Пошли.  
  
У этого коридора имелось несколько ответвлений с двустворчатыми дверями. Джон огляделся и толкнул ногой дверь справа. Не с первого раза, но та открылась, судя по звуку, сдвинув то, что подпирало ее изнутри.   
  
Помещение по размерам не больше среднестатистической спальной комнаты в квартирах Лондона. Вот только обстановка...  
  
— По крайней мере, тут безопасно, — вздохнул Джон.  
  
— Думаешь? — можно было и убрать этот сарказм из голоса.  
  
Сталкер пожал плечами. Всяко лучше, чем оставаться в коридоре на виду.   
  
Небольшие дыры в потолке, свидетельствовавшие о стрельбе на верхнем ярусе, являлись дополнительным источником света, через щели в нижней части двери в комнату попадали полоски холодной голубой подсветки от лампы в коридоре. Не много, но достаточно, чтобы иметь представление о содержимом временного убежища.  
  
Каталки, множество, свалены друг на друга, чтобы сэкономить место, на металлических бортах — жесткие кожаные ремни.   
  
Шерлока пришлось усадить в кресло, напоминающее стоматологическое. Джон ослабил шарф на его шее, расстегнул и приспустил плащ, осматривая мелкие пятна на ключицах и плечах.  
  
Потянулся к баллону с водой, раскручивая туго затянутую крышку, и отдал его Шерлоку.  
  
— Пей, пока я не скажу остановиться.  
  
Кадык Шерлока двигался, когда тот жадно глотал воду. Джон погладил пальцами хрящ через слой кожи большим пальцем, обхватив тонкую шею ладонью. Никаких резких движений, простое прикосновение, не требующее какой-либо реакции.  
  
Ее и не последовало, только лишь чуть раздвинулись в стороны ноги.   
  
Джон улыбнулся, наклонился вперед, упершись коленом в мягкую подставку для ног и коснулся губами горячей кожи на плече.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы меня стошнило? - шепнул Шерлок.  
  
— М-м-м?  
  
Джон не спешил прерывать свое занятие, оставив несколько горячих следов на шее.  
  
— У меня отравление испарениями из той бочки, и ты хочешь, чтобы меня стошнило, так?  
  
— М-м-м.  
  
— Лучше побуду еще немного отравленным, раз мое состояние так тебя возбуждает. Или это все из-за кресла?  
  
Джон отодвинулся, будто бы в первые обнаружив этот забавный предмет мебели. Шерлок же дернул фиксирующие ремни на подлокотнике.  
  
— Можешь даже меня связать.  
  
— Лучше пей.  
  
Почти литр, с трудом, давясь, но Шерлок все-таки это сделал, пускай и свалившись с кресла на пол. Выворачивало его не долго, вода вышла быстро, еды в желудке оказалось немного — несколько батончиков, кусок хлеба и банка консервированного рагу, которую Джон с трудом заставил его съесть накануне вечером. С момента знакомства это, пожалуй, была самая большая порция на ужин. А вот желчь наверняка обожгла горло и губы.  
  
Шерлока трясло, кожа казалась холодной, когда Джон подхватил его и зажал рот.  
  
По коридору за дверью кто-то шел. Переваливаясь и чуть припадая на левую ногу, волоча за собой что-то тяжелое. Что-то хрипящее и отчаянно цепляющееся за выступающие плитки на полу.  
  
— Молчи, молчи, сейчас не время для твоей дедукции, — отчаянно шептал Джон в влажные волосы на затылке Шерлока.  
  
Где-то в глубине коридора раздались испуганные вопли, звук скользящего по полу металла, и крики усилились, слившись вместе с чавкающим звуком ударов в адскую какофонию.   
  
Человеческий вой стих резко, как замолкает музыка, если отключить колонки.  
  
Когда заболели виски, Джон понял, что задержал дыхание, все еще прижимая застывшего Шерлока к себе.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Выходит, люди тут все-таки есть.  
  
Джон покачал головой, поднимаясь с колен.  
  
— Не думаю, что это человек.   
  
В комнате начинало пахнуть рвотой. Хоть Шерлок и не выглядел уже таким болезненным, но пришлось заставить его выпить еще немного воды — организм потерял много жидкости, да и температура на этом уровне ощутимо отличалась от верхнего яруса.  
  
Когда они вышли в коридор, в воздухе воняло горелой костью и мочой. На полу кроме следов грязи виделась дорожка влаги от двери вглубь коридора.  
  
Следовало ли идти туда, куда утащил свою жертву неизвестный монстр?  
  
Шерлок же не сомневался, сразу же направившись по следам в конец коридора, где оказалась еще одна дверь.  
  
— Разумно идти в логово к монстру?  
  
— Убьем его, — Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
— А если не получится? — Джон прикусил губу. — Убежать нам, возможно, не удастся.  
  
Шерлок дернулся к нему, сжимая ладонью подбородок, заставляя тем самым смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Убить можно любого. Но ты видел те бочки, тут бывают люди. И этот монстр их не трогает. Я хочу знать, почему.  
  
— Стоит ли знание такого риска.  
  
— Да, — быстро ответил Шерлок. Пожалуй, даже слишком быстро.  
  
Сразу за дверью большая лужа крови, ошметки костей и снова кровавые следы волочения.   
  
Вдоль стены множество раковин, внутри разлагающиеся крысы и множество трупных насекомых.  
  
Двери-двери-двери, много пыли и следов чужого присутствия.  
  
Чем ниже мужчины спускались, тем жарче становилось. Шестой уровень, по предположениям Шерлока, находился под другим зданием. Под ботинками хлюпала вода — трубы и потолок треснули. Последствия взрыва.  
  
Очередная лестница ведет вниз, кровавые следы становятся тусклее. На нижней ступени кусок скальпа — светлые длинные волосы.  
  
Кусок потолка завалил весь коридор на этом уровне, остался лишь узкий проход по костям вдоль большой трубы, жар от которой Джон чувствовал даже через куртку. Дверь в следующую комнату отсутствовала, осталась только арка и тяжелые разорванные петли.  
  
— Джон.  
  
От двери шло ответвление — трубы, разорванные взрывом изнутри, обнаруживали дыру в стене, широкую, с ошметками тонкой кожи на камнях. В туннеле темно, на макушку капает холодная вода.  
  
Минут через десять в конце коридора обнаружился второй вход в следующий отсек.   
  
Вид откуда-то сверху, широкие трубы выходили в зал практически под потолком.  
  
Большая прямоугольная комната, высокие потолки и стены из пожелтевшего кирпича. Круглые цистерны вокруг бассейна в центре, в который ведут тонкие трубы-краны.   
  
На дне бассейна лужа крови. И две фигуры.  
  
Гладкая кожа, цвета персикового фарфора, и этот оттенок разной степени насыщенности мягкими переливами отмечался на разных участках тела. Длинные ноги, длинная гибкая шея... С вырезанными прямоугольниками кожи, через которые ясно различались выступы позвонков, которых там просто не могло быть. Толстые, скорее принадлежащие позвоночнику какого-то крупного животного, нежели человека. Края вырезанных кусков аккуратно подшиты, кто-то очень постарался, чтобы превратить оголенную кость с подтеками черной жижи в произведение искусства. Подбородок, плечи, аккуратная грудь, предположительно второго размера, выдавала пол основного материала — женщина. Губы сохранились идеально, будто были вылеплены из пластичной глины и покрыты матовым лаком. Нижняя губа пухлее верхней, но обе густого светло-фиолетового оттенка, едва различимого, но все же...  
  
Верхняя часть лица пустовала — нет волос, нет ресниц, глаза открыты, но их оттенок остается только угадывать. До губ нет ничего, будто голову залили белым шоколадом. Глаза без цвета и движения зрачков.   
  
Ноги и руки определенно имели такие же вставки, как и удлиненная шея. Сверху по застывшему фарфору кто-то любовно вырезал кружево, стремясь украсить свое адское произведение.   
  
Эта высокая, примерно два с половиной метра, женщина не имела одежды, она стояла в центре большой комнаты среди цистерн, а между ее расставленных ног взвывал от боли мужчина в военной форме. Ее кожа на животе блестела от искр из испорченных проводов под потолком. Спина была идеально прямая, такой осанке позавидовала бы любая девушка, только вот вряд ли любая из них позволила бы творить такое со своей спиной. Три ряда позвонков и обвившие их белые розы также были покрыты защищающим слоем глазури.  
  
Лодыжки видоизменены, но неизвестный мастер чудовищ, очевидно, потратил много усилий, чтобы конечности не выглядели чужеродными.   
  
Джон впервые видел, чтобы кто-то так кропотливо работал над внешней привлекательностью при создании монстра. Большинство интересовало только, как много машина для убийства может выдержать ударного огня и как много может убить.   
Но никак не цвет ее кожи или блеск губ.  
  
Мужчина у ног женщины продолжал выть, пытаясь отползти к другому краю бассейна, оставляя за собой кровавый след, — Джон только потом заметил, что ноги от колен будто вырваны, осталась лишь бахрома из джинсовой ткани, мышц и кожи.   
  
Монстр над ним чуть раскачивался, склонив голову на длинной шее и рассматривая бесцветными зрачками свою жертву.   
  
Удлиненные пальцы, больше напоминавшие толстые спицы зонта, потянулись к зубастому рту; язык — узкий и заостренный — скользнул по каждому, стирая темные подтеки крови.  
  
Шерлок ткнул сталкера в бок и кивнул в сторону труб.  
  
Мужчина зарыдал в голос, скребя по полу руками, и тени над трубами цистерн зашевелились.  
  
У этого маленького кровавого представления были зрители.  
  
Дети, чей разум уже давно был мертв, стояли неподвижными шарнирными куклами на тонких трубах, соединяющих одну цистерну с другой. Некоторые из них не имели глаз, вместо них лишь чернели развороченные ямы, будто в глазницу засунули миксер. А на щеках остались белесые подтеки. Кто в сарафанчиках, кто в шортах, на плечах кого-то Джон заметил легенькую куртку с прогоревшими дырами. У одного мальчугана сохранились оба глаза, — ясные, неподвижные, зеленые — а вот ниже челюсти... Язык ворочался, обугленный и не прикрытый губами и тонкой костью.   
  
Джон насчитал примерно с десяток.   
  
И все они смотрели, едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, но, тем не менее, не торопясь подходить ближе к месту действа.   
Женщина провела когтем от рваной раны на ногах до груди — мужчина всхлипнул, шепча что-то беззубым ртом. Он хрипел, отчаянно цепляясь за руку, что медленно вкручивалась, словно винт, в его горло через рот.   
  
Когда, все в крови, через все те же раскрытые губы из тела было извлечено человеческое легкое, дети заверещали — тонко и резко, больше напоминая каких-то тропических птиц.   
  
Кажется, они были рады.   
  
Крики лишь усилились, когда женщина, бережно придерживая кусок плоти двумя ладонями, поднесла легкое ко рту и всосала в себя.  
  
Откусывала она медленно, не торопясь, как дегустатор смакует изысканное блюдо. Изо рта по ее горлу и груди стекала кровь, оставляя насыщенные розовые следы.  
  
Сожрав все легкое, она подняла багровую руку вверх, и, может быть, привиделось, но женщина улыбалась в ответ на жуткий хохот ребятни вокруг.   
  
Как мало детям нужно для счастья.  
  
Ловкие руки у этого... У этой женщины — без какого либо усилия она выбила мертвому мужчине плечо. Крепко ухватила за предплечье, потянула и выкрутила резким рывком, отрывая не нужную уже трупу конечность.   
  
Мертвые детки расценили этот жест как призыв. Они рванулись вперед, к ногам своей королевы, к телу мужчины в погоне за лакомством. Женщина же лишь стояла над ними, наклонив голову, будто видела у своих ног копошащихся в кровавой мясной куче детей.  
  
— Уходим, — Джон наклонился низко, к самому уху Шерлока, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума.   
  
Обратно по коридору они пробирались очень медленно, тщательно следя за тем, что может оказаться под ногами и выдать их присутствие. Около арки был слышен приглушенный рыкающий смех и хруст костей.  
  
— Что это, черт возьми, — прошипел Джон, жадно глотая воду из бутылки.  
  
Шерлок шел рядом, задумчивый и тихий.   
  
— Ты раньше не видел этого монстра?  
  
— Никогда.  
  
Кажется, в коридоре, по которому они шли недавно, стало еще тише. За дверьми по-прежнему темнота.  
  
Когда одна из створок дверей за их спиной качнулась, Джон быстро схватил остановившегося было Шерлока за тонкое запястье и дернул на себя.  
  
— Не останавливайся.  
  
Легкое шуршание преследовало их, стоило свернуть на очередной развилке, как раздавался тихий свист. Дробовик как-то вдруг потяжелел в руках.  
  
Девочка с синем комбинезоне и косичкой застыла в дверном проеме комнаты справа — Джон выловил ее краем глаза.   
  
На лестницу мужчины буквально вывалились, спотыкаясь друг об друга.   
  
— Еще четыре этажа.  
  
— Дорогу помнишь?  
  
— Да.  
  
На перекрестке коридоров пришлось остановиться. Память, бывает, подводит тогда, когда твоя жизнь в опасности. Даже таких гениев, как Шерлок. Даже ему требовалось время.  
  
Шорохи стихли, не слышно было, как касаются пола детские босые ножки.   
  
Джон обернулся. Должно быть, напрасно.  
  
В красном освещении у двери стояла та женщина. Пригнувшись, она, кажется, с интересом рассматривала нежданных гостей.   
  
Нужно было бежать сразу.   
  
Не стоило дожидаться, когда она упадет на колени.  
  
Не стоило смотреть, как выворачиваются с хрустом локтевые суставы, как трещат колени неприлично длинных ног.   
Теперь стало очевидно, что конечности совершенно точно не принадлежали человеку, скорее животному, созданному для убийства. Фарфоровая кожа блестела от влаги, слизь стекала по ней на пол, распространяя по коридору сладковатый запах гниющего мяса.   
  
Потом, широко раскрыв рот, женщина взревела.  
  
И в этот момент люди побежали.   
  
Направо, в глубь коридора, туда, куда вела феноменальная память Шерлока. Возникший перед дверью ребенок с оскаленной пастью не вызвал ни секундной задержки, Джон выстрелил сразу, практически не целясь, зная, что несколько дробинок заденут тварь в любом случае. Шерлок выстрелил на полсекунды позже, пристроив пулю где-то в область детской шеи.  
  
Женщина бежала быстро, занимая почти весь коридор, оставляя царапины и вмятины на стенах и дверях, от которых она отталкивалась на поворотах. Ее рев вел мертвых детей вперед, они, как колония муравьев, заполнили пространство коридора, преследуя пищу.  
  
Когда тень мелькнула в дверном проеме, ведущем к лестнице на верхний ярус, Джон резко дернул своего спутника в сторону, ударом плеча открывая дверь в комнату.  
  
Узкий засов со скрежетом встал в пазы и принял на себя весь вес твари, ударивший в дверь. Металл прогнулся, но остался цел.   
  
Большая комната с посеревшим стеклом в лабораторных наборах, длинные столы и еще одна дверь в углу — эта выглядела более прочной.  
  
— Дети передвигаются по вентиляционным шахтам! — Шерлок выстрелил в голову, пролезшую через широкий квадрат отдушины.   
  
— Дерни дверь!  
  
Джон торопливо расставлял растяжку около двери, совершенно не уверенный в том, что она подействует. На поясе тяжелели осколочные гранаты. Пожалуй, всегда и везде самый проверенный вариант.   
  
То ли маленькие монстры учились, то ли сработал остаточный инстинкт самосохранения, но через шахту они больше не совались. Зато слышно было, как за дверью раздается жалобное "Мама".  
  
За спиной скрипела дверь, скользя рывками по полу, издавая неприятный металлический лязг.   
  
Шерлоку удалось открыть ее достаточно, чтобы взрослый мужчина смог пролезть внутрь.  
  
— Тут еще один коридор! — крикнул он, протискиваясь внутрь.  
  
Джон рванул следом, снимая рюкзак...  
  
Чтобы закинуть его в узкий проем и с силой налечь на дверь, захлопывая и отрезая своего напарника от смертника.  
  
— Джон! Не смей! Не смей!  
  
Голос Шерлока был едва узнаваем из-за толстой железной двери. Джон Уотсон слышал уже такой у молодого лейтенанта, которому во время бомбежки лагеря в Афганистане пришлось отпиливать ногу старой хирургической пилой. Два его сослуживца держали парня, пока Джон скрипя зубами пилил конечность по живому.  
  
Никакого обезболивающего — из лекарств на тот момент остались лишь таблетки от головной боли, в изобилии рассыпанные взрывом по полу.  
  
Лейтенант орал, широко раскрыв рот, одновременно рыча и рыдая, цепляясь ногтями за удерживающие его руки друзей, как за единственно важное в своей жизни.  
  
Он умер после трех суток на украденном вездеходе, когда вражеский снайпер в горах нашел их через прицел.  
  
Нынешний Джон-Вольный-Пес этот нечеловеческий вой не слышал. Не от тех, кто был ему хоть сколько-нибудь дорог, ибо таких в Зоне было немного.  
  
Шерлок сейчас кричал так, будто его легкое вырывали зубами из груди.  
  
Вот только он был там — в безопасности.  
  
А между ним и смертью толстый слой металла.  
  
И Джон Уотсон.  
  
Фарфоровая женщина продолжала упорно биться о двери, оставляя глубокие вмятины.   
  
В кино герой обязательно бы заставил проход имевшимися железными столами и стульями, чтобы преградить чудовищу путь, но Джон знал слишком хорошо, что подобные методы подходят только для кино.  
  
В образовавшуюся щель в двери протиснулась розоватая когтистая ладонь, скорее напоминавшая птичью лапу.  
  
Под крики Шерлока через толстый слой металла Джон достал то, что своим весом в руке принесло неожиданное спокойствие.  
  
Темную, на ощупь напоминающую гигантскую старую шишку, гранату.  
  
Просто так.  
  
На всякий случай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так как мне крайне сложно было выбрать что-то одно, а увесистый пинок со стороны тонко намекнул на вопрос - где, блин, хеппи-энд!? - в результате чего история предлагает 3 варианта развития событий.  
> Я бы рекомендовала после прочтения этой главы слепо выбрать одну из трех последних глав, наугад. Выбор цвета концовки - выбор итога для этой неразлучной парочки)   
> В конце концов, ничего не мешает прочитать вам оставшиеся два варианта следом)  
> Так же буду благодарна, если вы поделитесь своим слепым выбором концовки в комментариях, и, возможно, тем, какая из концовок в итоге пришлась вам больше по душе)


	12. Синяя концовка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Синяя концовка, в которой мы узнаем:  
> \- что любопытство наказуемо.  
> \- немного о безответной любви ученых.  
> 100% ангст

Джон надеялся, что взрыв разорвет всех мутантов. 

Надеялся, что дверь за его спиной выдержит. 

Надеялся, что Шерлок не будет идиотом и как можно скорее сбежит.

Довольно-таки глупые надежды. 

Сирена заглушила бешеный стук крови в ушах, когда в уже пробитой монстром двери показалась зубастая пасть. От этого воя закладывало уши и вибрировал металл под ладонями. 

Когда шум стих, сердце будто бы тоже остановилось. 

Движение за дверью прекратилось, только вдали раздавались отзвуки десятков детских ножек. 

— Джон, открой, — едва слышный шепот через слой крепкого железа. 

Джон вздрогнул, едва не выронив из повлажневшей ладони гранату. Убрал ее подальше, собрал растяжку — при этом страшно тряслись руки — и только потом, неловко скользя по пыльному полу, дернул дверь на себя.

Шерлок казался еще бледнее, на спутанных волосах паутина, а под ногами сломанные кости.

Он молчал, бегло осматривая замершего сталкера, и тот позволил, видя, как тонкое тело мелко дрожит под слоем одежды. 

— Мы не будем говорить об этом здесь, — голос Шерлока по-прежнему тих, будто дверь между ними все еще заперта, отделяя друг от друга. 

Джон кивнул и шагнул в сторону, пропуская своего спутника.

Двери открывались с трудом, пришлось выдавливать их изнутри, что с их весом заняло приличное количество времени. Можно было бы использовать так и не пригодившуюся гранату, но Джон предпочел сэкономить. 

— В том коридоре нет выхода? — Джон кивнул в сторону двери в углу комнаты.

Шерлок же отвернулся, вглядываясь в глубокие следы когтей на полу перед дверью.

— Там темно.

— Не думал, что ты боишься темноты, — Джон легонько тронул пальцами стиснутую холодную ладонь, но Шерлок не позволил прикосновению продлиться дольше секунды, дернувшись в сторону.

— Не хотел оставлять в темноте тебя, — так тихо, громче под ногами хрустела штукатурка.

— Сможешь найти выход?

— Не было похоже на ту сирену, что выла перед Выбросом. Эту тварь кто-то создал, и сейчас он ее позвал. 

Джон с сомнением посмотрел на Шерлока, потом на когтистые следы, уводившие налево, в залитый красным светом коридор.   
— Ты хочешь идти за теми, кто пытался нас убить? Серьезно?

— Хочу знать больше.

— Ты не умеешь останавливаться. Такой жадный, — Джон вздохнул. — Всегда хочешь знать больше.

Он подошел ближе, поднял руку и провел по губам Шерлока пальцем, пытаясь ощутить каждую впадинку и трещинку. Губы разомкнулись, зубы чуть прихватили мягкую подушечку большого пальца.

— Ты еще не понял? Я очень жадный, Джон. 

Джон вдохнул горячий воздух, отошел и подкинул на плечи свой рюкзак.

— Что ж, ведите, мистер Холмс.

Шерлок как-то весь вытянулся и нахмурился, наблюдая за ним от раскуроченного дверного проема.

— Не зови меня так. Не ты.

Он дождался неуверенного кивка и потом нагнулся, выдирая из разбитой плитки толстый коготь.

По приблизительным подсчетам Джона они прошли примерно километр мрачных коридоров прежде чем наткнулись на густую лужу слизи.

Джон поймал Шерлока под руку, когда тот наклонился к неизвестной субстанции. 

— Не вздумай пробовать.

Следы жижи тянулись вниз по широкой лестнице, пока четыре отпечатка лап не превратились в два. Вдоль стены на ступенях аккуратными гниющими грудками валялись мертвые животные, среди коричневой шерсти торчал тускло-рыжий лисий хвост.  
Царапины на плитах перетекли в неровные росчерки на темном камне.

Лестница ушла вниз и резко повернула вправо, выпуская затерявшихся под землей путников в широкий туннель.   
Шерлок коснулся толстых зеленоватых труб.

— Двадцатые годы. 

Сразу за аркой — большая комната с десятком ящиков и освещением более современным, нежели этажами выше. Множество толстых кабелей текло по потолку в ответвления коридоров, и из каждого слышались голоса. 

Джон не раз слышал, как местные мутанты подражают человеческой речи или воспроизводят то немногое, что осталось в поврежденном излучением разуме. Но там, в подсвеченных холодным голубым, совершенно точно были люди.

— И много.

Джон покосился на стоящего рядом Шерлока.

— Ты опять?

— У тебя очень говорящее выражение лица.

Осторожно переступив низкий каменный порог старой арки, они будто попали в другую эпоху.

Комната меньше, уже, теснее, намного ярче. Люди сновали вокруг них, тихо переговариваясь между собой, склонив друг к другу головы, либо шли, уткнувшись в разноцветные папки. 

Халаты в пятнах, большинство из которых Джон охарактеризовал бы как кровь. Ботинки на толстой резиновой подошве, и почти у каждого из проходящих имелось при себе оружие.

Рации на бедре потрескивали, громкость убавлена до минимума.

Где-то закричала женщина — никакой реакции.

На двух незнакомцев тоже никто не обращал внимания. Будто это в порядке вещей.

— Настоящая лаборатория в этом аду, — шепнул Шерлок, почти не размыкая губ.

Он с интересом осматривал стены, заглядывая, не стесняясь, в открытые папки через плечо ученых, косился в ответвления коридоров, где виднелись большие стеклянные цистерны и столы.

— Что ты...

Джон выловил из общей массы девицу, погруженную в свои записи настолько, что не замечала, как, впрочем, и окружающие, тянущиеся за ней кровавые следы ботинок. 

— Кто платит?

Худая, на щеках веснушки, волосы стянуты в длинный хвост. Она напоминала маленькую полевую мышку.

— М-м-м? — девушка оглядела Джона. — Сталкеры? Дальше-дальше по коридору. Все к Джиму.

Она махнула куда-то в сторону, почти сразу же вернувшись к изучению содержимого папки.

— Сталкеры тут частые гости.

Джон кивнул, двинувшись в указанную девушкой сторону.

— Это хороший заработок, ученые скупают даже те артефакты, что не имею особой цены среди торговцев Зоны. Части мутантов, мертвых животных, даже некоторые части тела погибших в аномалиях людей. 

— Любопытно, — пробормотал Шерлок, чем заработал косой взгляд сталкера.

— Помни, что ты тут не один. 

— Я помню про тебя, Джон.

Коридоры лаборатории походили на кишки гигантского животного — по потолку и стенам тянулись трубы, шланги и гибкие провода. Под ногами плотные решетки, а под ними — шумящие толстые трубы с красными маркерами завода. 

Много ответвлений в разные стороны, из некоторых то слышались звуки дрели, то крики, то рычание.

— Джим там, — третий остановленный парень в сером комбинезоне указал на левый поворот.

Большая комната с установленной в центре кафедрой. Лабораторные столы заставлены колбами с неподдающимся описанию содержимым. 

Темноволосый мужчина в заляпанном всеми оттенками серого халате и с этим косо стриженным ежиком на голове выглядел совсем мальчишкой. 

Он стоял перед толстыми решетками, плотно посаженными друг к другу, и на лице отражалось абсолютное счастье.

— Моя красавица, ты сегодня просто великолепна, — шептал он, едва ли замечая, как громко, как безумно это звучит. 

Слова, по-видимому, адресованы тому, кто шуршал за решетками, заменившими выбитый участок стены, отделяющий это помещение от следующего. 

Джон подошел ближе, удерживая Шерлока за локоть рядом с собой — тот рвался вперед, как ребенок на ярмарке. Казалось, этот Джим не обращал на гостей никакого внимания, ибо все оно было целиком уделено существу, что час тому назад под радостные вопли детишек сожрало легкое неизвестного мужчины.

Только оказавшись в нескольких шагах от ученого, Джон заметил, что в одной руке Джим держал небольшой таз и, не отрывая глаз от чудовища, свободной рукой перебирал здоровенные куски мяса. 

Детишки при виде очередного куска радостно повизгивали, мальчик с оторванной челюстью при этом выглядел особенно жутко.   
А вот прекрасная дама не казалась особенно впечатленной.

— Самое лучшее для моей красавицы...

В ответ раздавалось лишь ее высокомерное фырканье. 

Брошенные куски мяса она ловила когтями как раз над открытыми ртами ребятни, всасывала в рот, прихватывая зубами с края.  
Все так демонстративно, вполоборота к глазевшему на нее в восхищении Джиму.

Что ж, мертвая или нет, но эта женщина определенно знала себе цену. 

Бросив остатки мяса за решетку, Джим наконец повернулся к замершим мужчинам и протянул окровавленную ладонь.

— Мориарти. Пришли посмотреть на мою возлюбленную? — спросил он и сам же сразу рассмеялся. — Ну конечно же, нет, среди сталкеров не найдется истинных ценителей.

Шерлок все же шагнул вперед и, не стесняясь, пожал протянутую руку, назвав свое имя и рабочую кличку Джона.

— Отчего же. Она действительно бесподобна. Такая грация, должно быть, требовала особых доработок. 

Брови Джима поднялись. 

— Ох, вы даже не представляете. Мы нашли ее после взрыва, замурованную в жгуте из скрученных автомобилей. Повреждена, но жива. Думал, что умрет, прежде чем мы доставим ее сюда.

— Разве не было бы проще? Мертвые не мешают работе.

— Да-да-да, но работа с живым разумом принесла больше пользы, — Джим подхватил Шерлока под руку и повернул к решетке. — Она была няней, но посмотри на нее теперь — она больше не убирает за надоедливыми мелкими ублюдками. Они приносят ей пищу! Они — ее глаза в мертвом городе. Для них она — королева!

— Не только для них, очевидно.

Джим как-то совсем по мальчишески смутился.

— Грешен, но не влюбиться в нее невозможно. Я назвал мою леди Фаянсовой Несси. Посмотрите на изгиб тела...

— Видимо, из-за параллели с легендой о Лох-несском чудовище, которого в народе называли просто Несси? Вы использовали искусственные имплантаты на шее и ногах?

— Что вы, все только натуральное. Тут много дохлых животных: лошади, коровы. Нужно только дать волю фантазии. Нет ничего невозможного.

— А позвоночники?

— Исключительно декор, — Джим рассмеялся. — Моя королева должна быть достойно украшена.

— Приучили ее возвращаться на зов, как собаку?

— Она была создана тут, и с момента второго рождения слышала шум генераторов лаборатории и сирену. Привыкла, я думаю, но каждый раз надеюсь, что она просто знает, как сильно я жду ее.

— Но...

— М-м-м?

— "Но" есть всегда. Возможно, к вам она привязана не так крепко, как вам бы хотелось. Или же...

— О, тут вы правы. Эта красавица так своенравна, возможно, из-за того, что ее дефолтная версия была в сознании, и остатки человеческого разума еще хранят эти кусочки памяти.

— Думаете, так она демонстрирует свою неприступность? Указывает, что вы ее недостойны?

Джим бросил взгляд на Джона, привлеченный его репликой, и улыбнулся:

— Действительно, у меня совсем нет шансов. И ни у кого нет. 

Джон неторопливо шел за двумя поглощенными разговором гениями. Шерлок выглядел таким же счастливым, как и Джим, не моргая, осматривал лабораторию, сунул свой нос почти в каждую пробирку.

Джим продолжал что-то говорить, и только через несколько минут Джон понял, что тот замер рядом, в то время как детектив уже копошился в тетрадных записях на столе.

Джон улыбнулся, глядя в это бледное лицо с большими глазами и узким ртом, и подумал, что Шерлоку бы тут понравилось.  
И словно отзвук его мыслей, раздалось рядом тихое:

— Кажется, ему тут нравится.

Джон кивнул отстранено.

— Так пускай остается.

— Простите? — рука Джона как-то сама собой сжала рукоять дробовика.

Джим, похоже, демонстративно не замечал удивления собеседника.

— Прекрасный материал. Гибкий скелет. Сколько за него хотите?

— Нет, только артефакты.

— Мы не звери, в нашей сфере экспериментальные разработки сугубо добровольные. Только вот воля не обязательно должна исходить от объекта опыта. 

На лице Джона по-прежнему улыбка, вот только сохранить беззаботное выражение было очень трудно.

— Полагаю, если я откажусь, воля будет исходить от вас?

— Вы умный человек, Мистер Пес.

Повисшее молчание нарушалось лишь шелестом страниц. Шерлок зарылся в толстые тетради с пожелтевшими страницами, и из-за кафедры виднелся только кучерявый чубчик. На крики, донесшиеся из соседнего коридора, даже не обернулся, поглощенный новой информацией, заменившей ему, должно быть, героин. Просто очередной наркотик, так же, как и жажда адреналина. 

Джон чуть повернул голову, рассматривая нового знакомого.

Джим из лаборатории тоже не сводил глаз с Шерлока. Прекрасного, гибкого, умного... Смотрел так, будто тот принадлежал ему задолго до того, как прозвучал вопрос. Будто Шерлок принадлежал ему всегда.

Самое страшное в Зоне — не монстры. А люди.  
Губы Джона дрогнули, и улыбка стала грустной.

— Я немного оскорблен.

— Оу, отчего же? — Джим нехотя оторвался от созерцая своего очередного идеала.

— Разве мое тело не подойдет для вас? 

— Хм, позволите? — морщинистые пальцы осторожно коснулись предплечья, вжались в плотную ткань одежды, оглаживая мышцы, скользнули ниже к торсу. — Очень, и очень неплохо. Служили?

— Да.

Джон дернул плечом, потянул куртку вниз, снимая. Майка под ней была в темных подтеках от пота, воняла, должно быть, страшно, но позволяла рассмотреть верхнюю часть тела в больших подробностях.

Джим облизнул губы и, не спрашивая, ощупал внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— Хм, ваша рука.... И нога немного пострадали, но это не важно — мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Если мы пришли к соглашению, полагаю, мой спутник может нас покинуть.

— Работа над вами обещает быть очень увлекательной, мистер. Ум и тело солдата...Просто потрясающе.

Джон склонил голову.

— Спасибо, я смущен.

— Идемте, я не ошибусь, если предположу, что своего друга вы хотели бы проводить сами?

— Все верно, не уверен, что он воспримет новость адекватно.

Джим лишь махнул рукой, будто речь шла о чем-то совершенно неважном: нападение единорога, грязные танцы с домовыми...

— Мы все умираем, мистер. Он должен быть счастлив, что мы дадим вам шанс пережить всех нас.

— Отчего же? 

— Многие наши эксперименты обладали...Повышенной живучестью, — Джим нетерпеливо выдернул из кармана блокнот и начал записывать, едва не дырявя карандашом бумагу. — Вот только я еще не решил, что сделать из вас. Столько идей, столько мыслей.

Джон снял рюкзак и запихнул куртку внутрь. Оружие с бедра также отправилось туда. Сталкер взвесил сумку в руках — тяжеловато. 

— Я вернусь, когда буду уверен, что он покинул территорию лаборатории.

Джим нажал на одну из многих кнопок панели.

— Наши люди проследят за этим. 

— Есть другой выход? Безопасный.

Последнее слово Джон особо выделил, чем вызвал улыбку у сумасшедшего — совсем немного — ученого. Не хотелось бы, чтобы сейчас Шерлоку пришлось еще прорубаться к границе. 

Он может говорить что угодно — но отдых необходим его телу так же, как и любому другому человеку. 

— Оу, выходов вообще-то много, но есть один, ближайший к границе — около старой фабрики.

— Подойдет.

Детектив разворошил весь стол, часть бумаг валялось на полу, папки перемешались. Джон взял в руку листок с очень тщательным наброском будущей Фаянсовой Несси, у которой в планах еще стояли стрекозьи крылья.

Он хмыкнул.

Кто-то не дочитал в детстве сказок. Чудовищный вариант Дюймовочки. 

— Записи действительно любопытны. Полагаю, этот Джек... 

— Джим, — поправил Джон.

Но Шерлок едва ли обратил на это внимание.

— Да-да, Джей, работал на станции в год взрыва. Даты не проставлены, но если сосредоточиться на основных моментах, вот это, — Шерлок ткнул пальцем в страницу с серым расплывающимся карандашным рисунком, — запись в день взрыва. Кажется, это показания реактора. 

— Шерлок.

— Что?

— Надо уходить.

— Отлично, я уже спер все, что имело ценность.

Да, детектив за эти полчаса заметно располнел, особенно в области боковых карманов и внутренних отделений плаща.

— Рад за тебя, — Джон улыбнулся, подталкивая друга туда, где стоял Джим и несколько вооруженных человек. — Видимо, местная охрана. 

Очередной коридор, от которых уже начало подташнивать, сужался. Тот, кому Джон добровольно отдаст свое тело в очень-очень ближайшем будущем, почти не смотрел под ноги, продолжая мучить несчастный блокнот.

В конце туннеля решетка, а дальше — снова коридор-труба с маленькими точками лампочек под потолком. Где-то там дальше противно пищали крысы. 

Бросок вперед — тяжелый рюкзак ударился о железо на полу туннеля, погнав вперед гулкое эхо. 

Когда решетка захлопнулась, отделяя — снова — Шерлока и Джона друг от друга, группа посторонних отошла назад, будто бы уважая необходимость личного прощания.

Шерлок напрягся.

— Что ты натворил?

Джон снова улыбнулся — от непривычного напряжения мышцы уже порядком болели. 

— Они бы не выпустили нас живыми. Не обоих сразу.

— Джон? — Шерлок нахмурился, делая шаг.

— Ты говорил, что вне Зоны у тебя есть брат?

Джон молчал, пока не дождался нетерпеливого кивка.

— Тогда бери сумку и езжай к нему. Денег должно хватить, чтобы дождаться грузовика в лагере Вольных.

— Действительно думаешь, что я уйду?

Честно говоря, Джон подсознательно ожидал более резкой реакции. Шерлок выглядел крайне рассерженным. Брови нахмурены, волосы прилипли ко лбу, кожа приобрела в этом освещении какой-то грязно-зеленый оттенок. Ему нужно было выбраться отсюда как можно скорее. 

— Я могу надеяться.

Молчание. По-детски недовольное сопение шло от Шерлока, Джон лишь в очередной раз улыбнулся, несмотря на внезапно накатившую сонливость. Он очень устал. Страшно не было, хотелось только спать, и чтобы Шерлок вернулся в далекий от Зоны Лондон.

А там пускай уже делают что хотят. 

— Это неразумно, — ах, все это проклятое, слишком открытое миру лицо. 

— Мы оба знаем, что до тебя мне далеко. Я всего лишь маленький и глупый Пес.

Шерлок шумно вдохнул, не мигая уставившись на Джона. 

Он не хотел, чтобы его читали. Не сейчас. 

— Ты — терпеливый Джон Уотсон, военный врач и лучший вольный сталкер. Запомни.

— Возможно, это единственное, что я буду помнить. Это и тебя. Иначе лучше не помнить ничего. 

Шерлок развернулся. Сделал шаг от решетки. Но остановился, через плечо спросив так тихо, чтобы не услышали стоящие неподалеку люди с автоматами.

— Пытаться выкупить тебя, полагаю, бесполезно?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Они взяли меня вместо тебя. На мой взгляд, не слишком равноценный обмен.

Почти уже бывший сталкер Пес действительно так считал. 

Но у детектива Шерлока Холма было другое мнение. И очень серьезное лицо.

— Ошибаешься, Джон.

 

***

 

В Зоне затяжная осень. 

Над головой серое небо, на ветках молчаливые стражи — вороны с черными, неподвижными глазами. 

Ветер несет сладковатый запах разлагающегося где-то тела. 

На крыше лодочной станции тепло, хоть солнца из-за пыльных облаков практически не видно. Но под плащом майка и истрепавшийся свитер, хранящий слабый аромат чужого тела. У бедра винтовка, упертая дулом в торчащий из досок гвоздь.   
Шерлок сидит так уже не один час. И далеко не первый день. 

Разумеется, попытки обменять Джона на что-то — на что угодно — оказались бесполезны. Жители лабораторий требовали только больше. После нескольких месяцев тщетных попыток — переговоров, шантажа, взлома — человек с коротким именем, которое Шерлок даже не трудился запомнить, и фамилией Мориарти, за которую разум зацепился сразу же, поинтересовался наличием еще парочки таких друзей....

Которых не было.

А таких уже точно больше не будет.

Шерлока едва терпел родной брат. Который, к слову, пытался связаться с ним несколько раз после того расставания у подземных решеток лаборатории. 

Шерлок никогда не слушал брата, а советы матери извращал в свою пользу. Так что совет вернуться в Лондон, где единственным близким человеком будет череп, брошенный на каминной полке, был забыт очень быстро.

После того, как на лице Мориарти расплылась довольная улыбка, Шерлок перестал приходить. Добрался до лодочной станции, где старый сталкер выпил за здоровье погибшего собрата и где детектив остался на неделю-другую.

А после очередной проверки ловушек он нашел хозяина дома мертвым. Внутренности тянулись из дома до берега, где в сухих кустах застряла отгрызенная нога. Преследовать неизвестного нападавшего Шерлок не стал. 

Только вычистил дом от ошметков костей и размазанной крови, забил заново выбитое окно. Для двери пришлось искать паяльник — кусок в центре был выгрызен.

Для кого-то это незаконно занятая площадь, для Шерлока же — логичное распределение полученных ресурсов. Мертвецу дом уже не нужен.

Еще через месяц, сталкивая с крыши куски кровососа, разбросанного вокруг станции взрывом от гранаты, Шерлок обнаружил наблюдателя. 

Перед домом, метрах в трехсот, среди низкой травы, которую укоротил, собственно, сам Шерлок найденным огнеметом, стоял человек.

Он приходил по нескольку раз в неделю. Стоял то по нескольку часов, то исчезал, когда его замечали. 

Эти кошки-мышки длились недолго.

Однажды он пришел на рассвете и остался. Стоял неподвижно, пока поднималось солнце.

Противогаз на лице — единственная приметная вещь. Может быть, пара ожогов-шрамов на руках да что-то, похожее на мачете, выходящие из предплечья.

Шерлок выпустил в него две пули, целясь в шею, но незнакомец был быстр и сбежал.

Пробитую патроном цепь с исцарапанным жетоном около отпечатка тяжелых ботинок Шерлок нашел под вечер, когда пошел   
проверять свои растяжки. 

Гость вернулся через четыре дня.

Теперь Шерлок часто забирается под утро на крышу с винтовкой наперевес, которая ему не пригодится.

Потому что в его сжатой ладони теплел старый армейский жетон:

Джон Хэмиш Уотсон.


	13. Зеленая концовка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зеленая концовка, в которой Шерлок:  
> \- находит ценный артефакт  
> \- загадывает желание  
> 50% вероятности смерти главных персонажей и 50% вероятности хеппи-энда  
> Целиком зависит от вас)

Джон задыхался, едва ли чувствуя что-то ниже шеи. Покалывание, жжение. Обжигающую густую влагу крови на руках.

Ощущение человеческих прикосновений пришло позже, потом уже пронзительные звуки сформировались в слова. Точнее, отчаянный обрывочный шепот Шерлока.

Разумеется, он не сбежал. Как только стих взрыв, он отпер дверь, совершенно не думая о последствиях.

Глупый, бледный гений.

Он помог Джону сесть, отложив пистолет на пол, совершенно о нем забыв.

– Дай воды, – глоток воздуха дался тяжело, будто Джон сделал вдох внутри мешка муки.

Шерлок покинул его буквально на секунду, так показалось сталкеру, чье сознание все еще не пришло в норму. Тонкие пальцы торопливо стерли в потрескавшихся губ серый осадок от стены, прежде чем поднести горлышко ко рту. 

Вода была теплой и безвкусной. 

Пока Джон глотал, жадно, почти захлебываясь, Шерлок не сидел без дела. Свободной рукой он ощупывал грудную клетку сталкера, отдирая мокрые куски рубашки от раны. Он говорил, скорее для себя, тихо, едва размыкая губы.

Но Джон слышал.

Плечо раздроблено, кость пробила труба, некогда бывшая частью ножки лабораторного стола. Треснутое ребро, разрыв тканей. Внутреннее кровотечение. Рука пошла ниже. Сломано бедро, часть костей – левая нога фактически недееспособна. Хорошо еще, что граната взорвалась не в руке, а в пасти одного из своры ребятни. 

– Все не так плохо, – шепнул Джон, сжав горячую ладонь Шерлока. 

– Все люди лгут, – напомнил детектив.

– Причина не важна? 

Шерлок покачал головой, и лицо при этом было такое серьезное, что Джон улыбнулся.

– Ты помнишь дорогу? Ты должен уйти. 

– Ты тоже, – Шерлок отошел и сразу же вернулся с закинутым на плечи рюкзаком сталкера.

Джон шумно выдохнул, когда его подхватили под руку, заставляя подняться на ноги.

На ногу. Вторую он почти не чувствовал. 

Коридор завален смесью строительных материалов и разорванных внутренностей мутантов. 

Детей с их пустыми глазницами не было видно поблизости – стоит ли надеяться, что все они погибли от взрыва?

Кому так повезет...

Себя Джон уже не считал полноценным представителем живого мира. Сейчас он – балласт для одного упрямого детектива. Балласт и манок для тех не мертвых мертвецов, что бродят на остальных уровнях. 

На перекрестке множество царапин, следов когтей – на полу, на стене. 

– Это человеческие следы. Ногти, – Шерлок присмотрелся к плите под своей ногой.

Джон тоже скосил глаза вниз, но рассмотреть что-либо не смог.

К черту.

– Куда?

– Прямо и вниз.

Джон дернулся:

– Нам нужно наверх.

– Коридоры тут завалены. Должен быть переход в следующее здание, – Шерлок помолчал, глядя перед собой. – Не спорь.

Не имея возможности идти самому, не имея сил нести не то, что сумку – самого себя... Что еще оставалось? Только кивнуть, чувствуя, как подступает к горлу тошнота.

Лестница под весом двух мужчин несчастно скрипела, при каждом шаге с нее сыпалась через кованые ступени шелуха от дохлых насекомых и части скелетов мелких грызунов.

В конце лестницы – тупик. Обрушенный потолок и небольшая узкая щель, через которую просачивался тусклый голубой свет.

Шерлок ринулся вперед, забыв на мгновение о раненном товарище. Джон не в обиде, он аккуратно сел на ступени, опираясь рукой – той, что еще подчинялась ему – о шероховатую стену с влажными пятнами плесени. 

Без слов Шерлок скрылся среди груды камней, оставив Джона в темноте.

Воздух тут был влажный и неприятный, пахло тиной. 

– Идем, – от резкого окрика и рук, сжавших его ладони, сталкер вздрогнул.

Пробираться через щель пришлось самому. Но Шерлок так и не выпустил его руку и сразу прижал к себе, как только Джон оказался на свободе. 

Помещение, больше напоминавшее пещеру, нежели одну из комнат электростанции. Потолок обрушен, виднелись стены и несколько горящих лампочек на верхних трех этажах. Стены покрыты темно-зеленой блестящей массой. 

Стало ясно, откуда запах протухшей воды – обвалившиеся водопроводные трубы, проржавевшие и треснутые, создали в центре этого небольшого зала смрадное неглубокое озеро, посреди которого и находился источник света.

Голова кружилась, Джон дышал уже через раз, раскрывая рот и хватая застоявшийся воздух, как жарившаяся живьем на гриле рыба. 

В темной зловонной луже покоилась огромная черная глыба, будто бы слепленная из металлических обломков, через трещины которых пробивался яркий голубой свет, придавая окружению еще более потусторонний вид. 

Детектор истерично пищал, фиксируя повышенный уровень радиации. 

Но Шерлок не реагировал на надоедливый звук, разыскивая в рюкзаке сталкера аптечку. 

На большой артефакт он поглядывал лишь изредка.

– Можно залить рану клеем, – Шерлок выложил несколько тюбиков на булыжник. – Больше вероятность, что доберемся до поверхности живыми.

Джон улыбнулся. Клей мог бы помочь при пулевом или ножевом ранении, но не тогда, когда внутренности буквально выжимают из себя кровь. 

Не то, чтобы Джон мечтал умереть в какой-то богом забытой дыре под землей, но в его нынешнем положении были свои плюсы.  
Он находился так глубоко в центре Зоны, как не был ранее никто.

И он не был один.

– Знаешь, что это? – Джон легко щелкнул Шерлока по плечу, и указал на подсвеченный столб из металла.

Шерлок промолчал, продолжая шариться в сумке. Кажется, искал бинты.

– Это Монолит. Пожалуй, самая ценная вещь в Зоне.

– М-м-м? – без особого интереса.

Джон частенько слышал разные легенды о некоем Монолите, скрытом в центре Зоны. Каждая – на свой лад, и звучащая одинаково убедительно. Новички слушали ветеранов у танцующего костра, едва не давясь слюной. У сталкера по кличке Пес даже имелись две самые любимые истории. Одна – короткая – о таинственном артефакте, исполняющем самое сокровенное желание. Приятно знать, что где-то в этом маленьком аду есть вещица, способная изменить твою жизнь, если подобрать правильные слова. Но тут имелся подвох – за каждое желание Зона берет плату, увеличиваясь на несколько сотен километров, буквально сжирая землю. Но никого это не останавливало, много молодчиков рвалось в центр, неся артефакту свои желания и мечты.   
Конечно, это был не слишком хороший конец истории, но бесплатный сыр...

Вторая история, наоборот, пугала и, пожалуй, выглядела самой реальной. Легенда об установке, создаваемой внутри атомной электростанции и влияющей на мозг. Зомбирующая приближающихся к ней смельчаков, она защищала скрытые военные лаборатории под станцией. Так, в центре Зоны появилась группировка "Монолит", состоящая из бывших военных и сталкеров. Джон пару раз натыкался на них – мужчины и женщины атаковали всякого, кто нацелился на глубокий рейд. Живые тела, не реагировавшие на полученные раны, не кричавшие от боли. Если удается оказаться рядом с ними незамеченным, то становится видно их неподвижные лица с блаженной улыбкой и мутные глаза, глядящие в серое небо. Установка исполняла желания, но лишь мечтах.

Те, кто касался артефакта, получали все, что хотели. Деньги, славу, проживали жизнь, полную успеха и богатства. 

Одно лишь но. 

Люди могли находиться на собственном острове, в окружении моделей, и при этом оставаться в маленькой, провонявшей протухшей водой комнате. 

Исполнение любого желания, но плата – ты заперт в собственном разуме. 

Жестоко, но многие бы выбрали жизнь в иллюзии. Наркоманы тому доказательство, но эффект от препаратов рано или поздно проходит, и рай превращается в боль.

В случае с Монолитом – иллюзия пожизненна. 

– Так какой из вариантов верен? – Шерлок повернулся, уже с куда большим интересом глядя на источник света. 

Джон пожал плечами. 

Он не знал.

Никто не знал.

– В одном случае ты выбираешь иллюзию, в другом – спасение, – Шерлок шагнул в воду. 

На поверхность всплыли два маленьких крысиных черепа и снова опустились на дно. Глубина небольшая, и Шерлок почти не поднимал ног, скользя по слою растворившегося мусора. 

Джон вздохнул – ботинкам конец. Никакого бережного отношения к вещам. 

В груди жгло, Джон поднял руку и стер с подбородка горячую полосу крови, вытекающую изо рта. Губы нещадно болели, а язык почти не ощущался.

– Ты бы выбрал иллюзию, Джон? – шепот Шерлока эхом поднялся вверх, до треснувшего потолка, и несколькими этажами выше.

Джон покачал головой.

Нет. Даже если бы там они могли быть вместе. 

 

***

 

Шерлок не любил ждать. Считал пустым занятием, предпочитая бессмысленному ожиданию действие.

Он готовился к встрече, которая – по его разумению – должна была состояться в ближайшие пару дней. 

Но оппонент так и не пришел. Ни в эту среду, ни через неделю. 

Собственные поиски закончились в семейном доме, откуда хозяева переехали лет десять назад, когда дети повзрослели.

Пересилить себя и обратиться к брату оказалось труднее. Окружающие посчитали, что даже слишком: четыре вызова полиции из-за выстрелов в квартире и две стены, через которые можно было бы отбрасывать вермишель. 

Но в результате пришлось направить свой разум на тропу правосудия, потому что ожидание затянулось на несколько лет, во время которых за сражениями в Афганистане наблюдал весь мир. И Шерлок.

Работа, работа, работа и изредка – настойчивые звонки Майкрофта, не беспокоившего брата только в стенах старого корпуса Бартса.

И сегодня в его лаборатории необычайно тихо.

Каждое движение выверено и аккуратно, что помогает избавиться от лишнего шума в работе с стеклянными предметами. 

Шаги в коридоре нарушают идиллию – двое людей, мужчины. Первый угадывается легко. Майк Стемфорд – преподаватель, не женат, считает себя другом Шерлока. С тяжеленным пузом и излишним весом – последствия одиноких ночей перед телевизором и с фастфудом из кафе на углу.

А вот следующий за ним... Третья нога деревянная.

Третья нога? К черту – трость.

Мужчина в возрасте?

Неизвестный уже чем-то напоминал его брата – пытается держать себя в форме, но мало кого подпускает достаточно близко, чтобы заиметь оргазм.

К тому моменту, как открывается дверь, Шерлок успевает предположить службу в армии и редкие половые акты. 

Мужчина, вошедший за Майком, в представлении не нуждается. Но приходится привыкнуть – сжать челюсти, поспешно осматривая его тело. Нет дыры в грудине, кости целы. Был ранен, но это всего лишь шальная пуля.

Никаких следов мутантов и взрыва. В этой его жизни не было Зоны. Не было договора с Майкрофтом, что безусловный плюс.

– Мой друг, Джон Уотсон, тоже ищет квартиру.

Что ж, с военным прошлым он угадал. 

– Шерлок Холмс.

На этот раз без стимула в виде денежной награды, но Джон справился.

И снова нашел его.


	14. Красная концовка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Красная концовка, в которой:  
> \- Зоне приходится смириться.  
> \- много бабочек и безграничной любви.  
> 100% романтика и долгожданное единение тел

Дверь не выдержала. 

Не должна была выдержать и не выдержала.

Проломилась внутрь под ударами монстрия. 

Женщина рванулась вперед, а ребятня благоразумно осталась позади. Должно быть, что-то вроде семейной традиции – первым ест главный в доме. Кто им являлся, было совершенно очевидно. 

Из ее оскаленного рта вязкими нитями тянулась смесь из желчи и желудочного сока. Запах был еще тот. 

Движения резкие и быстрые – правая лапа метнулась к бедру человека, а голова – к шее. 

Ранение ноги не так опасно, а с головой, висящей на тонкой ниточке, особо далеко не уйдешь.

Джон не особо беспокоился, запихивая руку в пасть монстру, придерживая второй рукой мощные челюсти, чтобы засунуть гранату поглубже. Такая близость к источнику взрыва – шансов выжить нет, так что о своем будущем в роли неподвижного калеки можно было даже не думать. Быстрая и безболезненная смерть. 

Хотя все эти брызги и ошметки тела, больше похожие на полупереваренный фарш, – не самое хорошее воспоминание для друзей и родных. 

Пуля пролетела совсем близко, горячо мазнув по щеке, и вошла в фаянсовую щеку.

Выстрелы раздавались все ближе и ближе, и не прекратились, даже когда за куртку с силой дернули назад.

– Джон, за дверь, быстрее!

Джон охнул, когда зубы твари резанули по костяшкам, впиваясь в плоть, стремясь удержать убегающую добычу.

– Быстрее! Последняя обойма!

Споткнувшись о маленький железный порог, Джон упал, больно ударившись локтем и выбив предплечье.

Звук захлопнувшейся двери и рычание он слышал словно через слой ваты.

Ловкие руки подхватили Джона и потащили дальше по узкому коридору, вот только чудовище уже сжало челюсти.

Взрыв вынес дверь и припечатал ею двух мужчин к электрощиту в конце туннеля, видимо используемому только техническим персоналом станции. 

В ушах гул, стук собственного сердца слышен так тихо, будто и не принадлежит ему вовсе. Слепо нащупать руку Шерлока – он рядом, на полу, между тяжелой дверью и искрящими микросхемами щитка.

Джон потянул его на себя, заметив, как сморщилась и раскраснелась кожа на правой щеке и шее от близости нагревшегося металла. Сам сталкер левую сторону лица уже почти не чувствовал – боль под ребрами и в плече отвлекала. 

– Ожог будет, – в голосе Шерлока слышалось недовольство, когда он ощупал поврежденную щеку. Весь в осыпавшейся штукатурке, он походил на кота, упавшего в мешок с мукой.

– Ты должен был свалить, когда закрылась дверь.

Джон был... Немного недоволен, немного раздосадован, немного помят и совсем чуть-чуть был рад. 

– Разумеется.

Шерлок не стал спорить, будто бы разговаривал с человеком, имевшим больше общего с бабочкой, нежели с разумным существом. И этот его тон... 

Когда удалось выбраться из-под двери, перед глазами оказался белый коридор, усыпанный серой пудрой. Джон осторожно двинулся к темнеющему проему в соседнюю комнату, слушая, как хрустит под ботинками цементная стружка. 

Комната, некогда бывшая лабораторией, сейчас потеряла стены, сохранив только металлические решетки на их месте. Потолок обвалился, и верхнего этажа на кучу мусора падали посеревшие ошметки монстров.

– Мило, – Шерлок остановился рядом, отряхивая плечи. 

Джон протянул руку и стряхнул с его волос пыль.

– Волосы совсем седые, – сталкер улыбнулся.

 

Пришлось поменяться сумками, тащить свой тяжелый рюкзак Джон оказался не в состоянии, хотя на Шерлоке тот смотрелся так, будто из его спины сейчас вылезет Горбун. 

Около того места, где еще несколько минут назад в дверь ломилось полчище монстров, валялась разбитая взрывом плитка. Торчала она и из стен, куски глубоко застряли в потолке; трубы шипели, треснув в нескольких местах.

У дыры в стене, на повороте, шевелилась какая-то черная кочка...

– Ребенок.

Мужчины подошли ближе, и Шерлок снова оказался прав. Если бы Джон сказал ему об этом, то наверняка услышал бы короткое и пренебрежительное: "Конечно, я прав".

Кочка действительно оказалась ребенком – девочкой в грязном сером сарафане без лямок. Подол заляпан черными кляксами, а ног из-под него видно не было. Мертвая девочка ползла, должно быть, от самого места взрыва, цепляясь ногтями в куски тех плиток, что еще оставались на своем месте на полу. 

– Мы ведь не собираемся идти за ней?

– А ты хочешь?

Джон покачал головой. Лезть в дыру сейчас, когда для боя он совершенно не пригоден, как-то не хотелось.

– Тогда не пойдем.

Мужчины свернули направо, где в коридоре особенно громко шумели трубы и искрила проводка. Пар из крупных трещин в стене мешал разглядеть мусор на полу, и Джон несколько раз споткнулся. Дышать было трудновато, в грудине будто поселилась склизкая жаба, от которой в горле сохранялся привкус болотной тины. Не похоже на внутренне кровотечение, возможно, последствия удара, или же Джон надышался пыли и дыма. 

Они остановились у черного дверного проема – сталкер обшарил свой рюкзак и сумку Шерлока, выкидывая то, что имело наименьшую ценность. 

Сейчас главное – выбраться. А таких безделушек в Зоне много.

Периодически приходилось разделяться – Шерлок коридоре с сумками, а Джон уходил на несколько метров вперед, обшаривая стены в поисках указаний к очередной лестнице, которая вывела бы их на верхние ярусы. 

Складывалось ощущение, будто бы поиски выхода заняли несколько дней – чувство времени у Джона было сбито последними событиями, а у Шерлока оно, похоже, и вовсе отсутствовало...

Однако прошло всего каких-то три часа плутаний по пустынному лабиринту из коридоров-переходов, прохождения через заваренную металлическими пластинами черную дверь и минут двадцать работы ломом – и в легкие снова скользнул свежий воздух зараженной радиацией Зоны.

Когда Джон – усталый и довольный – упал в пыльную траву, наплевав на пепел, взлетевший в воздух, Шерлок осторожно опустился рядом и выдохнул.

– Ничего, заслуживающего внимания.

– А та женщина?

– Любопытно, но не достаточно. 

– Если полезешь обратно сейчас, я побрею тебя налысо и отправлю брату первым грузовиком.

Шерлок перестал созерцать серые облака в небе и повернул голову в сторону Джона.

– Зачем брить? – в голосе интерес энтомолога. 

Джон пожал плечами, улыбаясь.

– Ты был бы похож на Чихуахуа.

– Ты не можешь говорить серьезно...

– Такой же вертлявый и безумно милый.

– Джон, боюсь, у тебя серьезная травма головы.

– Милый-милый-милый, - рассмеялся Джон и, протянув руку, растормошил кучерявую копну волос.

***

 

Шерлок не хотел, но Джон настаивал. В результате сталкер был насильно усажен на торчащий из земли огрызок вышки со словами:

– Не двигайся. Я разберусь...

Не смотря на то, что подобными вещами Джон привык заниматься сам, наблюдать за носящимся вокруг ржавой двери Шерлоком было очень даже интересно. Несколько зарядов взрывчатки установлены внутри туннелей, от них нить запала и несколько метров толстой лески. Адская пентаграмма, которая должна была хорошенько встряхнуть этот могильник. 

– Где ты учился ставить растяжку?

– Дома, – Шерлок чиркнул зажигалкой, стоя рядом с Джоном и придерживая свободной рукой фитиль, выглядя при этом словно мальчишка, оказавшийся с лупой над муравейником. – Майкрофт должен был зайти.

– Твой брат... Нет, стой. Не хочу об этом знать.

 

***

 

В бункере под землей шумно – группа сталкеров празднует день рождения своего командира. И праздновали так, что даже не принадлежащие к этой группе кричали и веселились, попивая теплый лимонад и остатки разбавленного коньяка из кладовки. Не все, конечно, любили компании, некоторые уселись на бочки по углам и ковырялись в приемниках, изредка делая глоток из кружки. Кто-то группками по два-три человека уселся на сколоченном из ящиков столе, тихо переговариваясь друг с другом и так же тихо смеясь, будто не желая делиться маленькими моментами личного счастья.

В дальнем уголке сети недлинных коридоров, в комнате, не имевшей хозяина, принадлежащей на время отдыха тому, кто успел занять ее первым, хлопнула дверь. Правда, на это вряд ли кто-то обратил внимание. 

Руки Шерлока ловкие, непостижимо ловкие. И слишком быстро избавившие Джона от нескольких слоев одежды. Пальцы несколько раз мазнули легким прикосновением по тем местам, где еще несколько недель назад были темные синяки. Бинты они не тронули, лишь проверили тугой узел, удерживающий их вокруг грудной клетки. Ребра зарастали медленно, так как, несмотря на все старания Джона, воздержаться от физической активности ему крайне активно не позволяли.

Кровать жутко заскрипела под весом двух взрослых мужчин. Раздетым Джон оказался очень быстро. В комнате было прохладно, и возбужденный член дернулся от контраста.

Плащ Шерлока громыхнул об пол заполненными всякой мелочью карманами, сверху полетела рубашка и коричневые от грязи штаны.  
– Ты неаккуратен, – Джон улыбнулся, кивнув в сторону кучки из слоев ткани.

Шерлок лишь фыркнул.

– К черту одежду, когда ты рядом голый.

– И прямолинеен. Не слышал о прелюдии?

– Слишком долго, нет необходимости, я и так тебя хочу. 

Руки Шерлока скользнули по грудной клетке Джона вниз, недовольно царапнули бинты, огладили ребра, малость сжали, прихватив кожу. Что ж, чуть больше, чем малость, – следы пальцев горели.

– Ну, а я не уверен...

Шерлок взял в рот твердый член сразу и целиком, увлажняя ствол слюной. Потом отпустил.

– Не ври мне.

– Не буде... Боже.

Когда после длительных исследований глубины своего рта Шерлок приподнялся и, направив болезненно напряженный и старательно смоченный слюной член к своему анусу, опустился вниз, Джон дернулся, сжимая его бедра.

– Сумасшедший...

– А ты глупый...

– Надо разработать.

– Для минета нужен лишь рот, - шепнул Шерлок, наклонившись вперед, одновременно толкая бедра вниз, насаживаясь глубже. – В крайнем случае, в помощь идет одна рука. Но вторая в большинстве случаев остается свободной. 

– Мерзавец.

Темп, выбранный Шерлоком не был торопливым или неуверенным. Скорее выверенным до сотой доли секунды, для того чтобы довести Джона до точки кипения. Движения гладкие, никакой резкости. Словно в замедленной съемке скользящая петля – подъем на упертых в продавленный матрас коленях. И прыжок в бездонную гладь воды, тот самый миг, когда кончики пальцев уже там, а ноги все еще в воздухе, ощущение всесилия и вседозволенности – движение вниз, заставившее Джона шумно набрать воздуха в легкие.

Сжимая пальцы на поясе Шерлока и поднимая бедра вверх, погружаясь глубже в тесный, горячий канал, Джон думал, что это, пожалуй, самый нежный секс в его жизни. Горячий, бесконечно жадный, да, не без этого. 

Но что бы там ни говорил этот циник, он хотел быть нежным. И он был.

– Ты должен больше доверять мне, – щеки Шерлока раскраснелись, попытки сохранить спокойное дыхание не были успешными. – Иначе никогда не сможешь бродить по Зоне без оглядки.

– Я всегда буду знать, что ты за моей спиной.

– И я всегда буду там, когда ты повернешься.

Несмотря на то, что Шерлок сейчас раскачивался на бедрах Джона, сжимая внутри себя его член, и выглядел – чего уж там – откровенно пошло, поцелуй вышел таким неуверенным. 

– Конечно, будешь облизывать очередную кость, – голос без недовольства, без раздражения. 

Только тихий осадок неодобрения, совершенно не вязавшийся с по-мальчишески счастливой улыбкой.

Шерлок пожал плечами, коснувшись указательным пальцем губ Джона:

– Не исключено....

Конец....  
Хотя черт меня знает)


End file.
